Derrière les cicatrices
by Cokorico
Summary: Mai 1663, Nathanaël, nouveau marin du navire pirate l'Olympia, à l'allure androgyne, a un signe distinctif, sa balafre. Méfiez-vous des apparences car derrière cette cicatrice, elle se cache avec ses souffrances et ses secrets. ALL HUMAN.
1. Partie I Chapitre 1

**PARTIE I CHAPITRE 1**

**Mai 1663 **_(Bella 20 ans)_

Perchée en haut de la vigile, je regarde le soleil se lever sur l'océan Atlantique. Dix jours ! Dix jours que j'ai été enrôlée au sein l'équipage de l'Olympia. Dix jours que nous avons quitté La Rochelle ! Dix jours que je n'ai pas revu les côtes du Royaume de France. Assise contre l'extrémité du mât principal, il n'y a qu'ici où je peux laisser vagabonder mes pensées.

Qui suis-je ? Cela dépend de la personne en face de moi.

Pour tous les hommes de ce navire, sans exception, je suis Nathanaël, orphelin de la mer, vingt ans avec comme signe de reconnaissance particulier une cicatrice qui barre ma joue gauche. Pas très doué comme matelot mais sans pareil avec sabre ou un pistolet dans les mains. Le sang ne me rebute pas et massacrer sans vergogne n'est pas un problème à mes yeux. Je suis cordelier sur ce bâtiment sous le commandement du capitaine Edward Masen et son second Jasper Whitlock. Mais l'Olympia n'est pas un navire comme les autres, c'est un bateau pirate, totalement hors la loi, alors savoir se battre est une compétence assez appréciée. L'ensemble de l'équipage me regarde assez bizarrement, sûrement mon physique androgyne, et me surnomme « le Bleu ».

Pour le commun des mortels, je suis le vicomte d'Esplas, lieutenant de la compagnie des Cadets du Roi, plus communément appelés les Mousquetaires. Actuellement, je suis en opération d'infiltration, ordonnée par les plus hauts responsables du royaume. Les hommes de mon escadron m'attendent sur la terre ferme pour la suite de la mission.

Enfin, pour le registre paroissial, mes deux frères, Jacques Black de Comminges, le capitaine général d'Artagnan et le Roi, je suis mademoiselle Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon. Fille aînée du Marquis de Vermon et de la Marquise née Elisabeth d'Aldévier, née le 13 septembre 1642 et orpheline. Aujourd'hui, mon frère, Alméric, est le marquis, pair du royaume et détenteur de l'Ordre du Saint Esprit ; et Théobald, mon second frère, est le comte de Montbuisson, colonel auprès du Roi, Louis le Quatorzième.

Je dois rester le plus calme si je veux arriver au bout de la mission que sa majesté m'a confiée et pour laquelle j'ai bataillé dur depuis la mort du Cardinal Mazarin pour qu'elle se réalise. Mais je ne pensais pas faire face à mon passé à ce point, déjà que je dois protéger mon identité de femme et de mousquetaire…

La première partie de ma mission est très simple : rassembler suffisamment d'éléments de preuve pour soutenir que le capitaine Masen et ses hommes sont des adeptes de la piraterie. Je crois qu'après les deux abordages, l'un sur un galion espagnol et l'autre sur un navire arborant le pavillon de la royale, j'ai largement de quoi les faire pendre tous haut et court.

Mais le problème ne vient pas de là, mon angoisse c'est le capitaine lui-même : fantôme d'un passé que je croyais avoir enterré. Pourtant quand son regard vert océan a croisé le mien, je ne savais que je ne pouvais pas me tromper, j'avais trop aimé ces yeux pour totalement les oublier. J'ai prié pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas et j'ai l'impression que ma nouvelle apparence a bien fonctionné.

Plafonnant à un mètre soixante-cinq, mes yeux ont perdu de leur clarté noisette d'antan pour s'assombrir au fil des épreuves. Mes cheveux passés du châtain au brun masquent la partie droite de ma figure mettant la grande cicatrice qui barre ma joue gauche bien en évidence. Mon visage est devenu impassible et seuls mes frères et Jacques me font encore rire.

Non, il est impossible qu'il fasse le rapprochement…

**Octobre 1649 **_(Bella 7 ans)_

- _Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Crie du haut du perron Francine, la femme de chambre de ma mère._

_Lâchant le bâton que retient Alfé, un des chiens de la maison, je me redresse et époussette ma robe qui est pleine de poussière et de tâches de boue. Du haut des mes sept ans, je toise la domestique et me mets à courir, alors qu'une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille ne doit pas courir. Mais ce sont nos derniers jours au château de Seich avant que nous n'allions rejoindre nos quartiers d'hiver à l'hôtel particulier Baldy à Toulouse. Ainsi, je profite du parc le plus longtemps possible._

- _Mon Dieu, dans quel état vous êtes vous encore mise Mademoiselle ! Dépêchez-vous, Monsieur le Marquis vous attend dans son cabinet._

_Avis de tempête ! Quand mon père me convoque dans son cabinet c'est pour me réprimander suite à une quelconque bêtise. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait dernièrement qui mérite d'être blâmé. Je me présente, essoufflée, devant la porte et frappe doucement._

- _Entrez ! Répond la voix du Marquis._

_Je passe la porte sans faire de bruit et la ferme derrière moi. Mon père, le Marquis de Vermon, est assis à sa table de travail en train de lire une missive. Ma mère, installée près de la fenêtre, a fermé son livre et me regarde._

- _Vous m'avez fait mander, Père ?_

_A ce moment, mon frère Alméric m'interrompt et entre dans la pièce sans frapper, il a encore du mal avec cette règle, après tout il n'a cinq ans que depuis quelques jours._

- _Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les deux je vais pouvoir vous expliquer._

_Père se redresse er nous sourit, les réprimandes ne seront pas pour aujourd'hui._

- _Ce soir vont arriver la cousine anglaise de votre mère, son époux et leurs deux fils. En ce moment, les troubles en Angleterre sont importants et pour plus de sécurité, ils vont s'installer avec nous pendant quelques temps._

- _Comment devrons-nous les appeler ? Demande-je._

- _Ils sont votre oncle et votre tante, nommez les en conséquence._

- _Et quel est leur nom ? Enchaîne mon frère._

- _Il s'agit de Lord et Lady Cullen, comte et comtesse Mountbatten. Et vos cousins se prénomment James et Edward. Ils sont plus âgés que vous puisqu'ils ont douze et dix ans. Je souhaite que vous les accueilliez comme il se doit car ils vivent une situation difficile._

- _Je leur prêterai mon cheval de bois ! Répond Albéric dans un grand sourire._

_Père nous donne encore quelques consignes avant de nous signifier notre congé. La journée s'écoule tranquillement et alors que je promène dans l'allée Théobald dans sa calèche d'enfant, je vois arriver trois lourds carrosses. C'est dans le premier que j'aperçois le visage pâle d'un garçon qui me fixe de ses yeux verts._

_Sans me préoccuper du confort de mon petit frère de deux ans, je cours en direction du château en poussant la calèche. Heureusement pour moi, cela le ravi et il rit aux éclats en criant « Encore, encore »_

- _Isabelle, je vous ai déjà rappelé plusieurs fois qu'une demoiselle ne doit pas courir !_

- _Oui Mère, pardonnez moi._

_C'est en marchant que nous rejoignons le salon de musique, je tiens Théobald par la main et fait la révérence pour saluer nos invités. Après avoir souhaité la bienvenue à mon oncle et à ma tante, je me tourne vers mes cousins. L'aîné est James, plutôt grand, les mêmes cheveux blonds que Lord Cullen, mais je n'ai pas l'air de l'intéresser outre mesure. Je ne crois pas qu'il jouera beaucoup avec moi, son bonjour est plein de dédain. Le cadet est celui que j'ai aperçu dans le carrosse, ce regard vert et triste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire auquel il répond timidement. _

- _Mère, puis-je montrer leur chambre à mes cousins ?_

- _Bien sûr, ils seront installés dans la chambre d'acajou._

_Je lâche la main de Théobald qui se dandine vers Mère et attrape celle d'Edward. Je me retourne et fais une légère révérence à la limite de l'insolence avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers, en vérifiant que James nous suive. _

- _Je suis sûre que nous pourrions le semer, es-tu intéressé ?_

_Edward jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et me répond un faible « Oui ». Alors, je mets à courir entraînant mon plus jeune cousin à ma suite pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Cachés dans une antichambre, nous rions doucement en regardant par la porte entrebâillée James nous chercher._

**Mai 1663**

- Hey ! Le Bleu ! Descends immédiatement de ton perchoir !

Ce cri me ramène à la réalité, m'accrochant à l'échelle de corde, je redescends sur le pont.

- Il faut réparer les bouts de la voile d'appoint, exécution !

Je ne réponds rien et me mets au travail. Que de temps ont passé depuis le jour où les Cullen ont franchi les grilles de Seich. Remontant dans les voiles avec les cordages autour des épaules, je vois le capitaine sortir de sa cabine : il a pris de la carrure depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a cinq ans. Je sais qu'il est en train d'observer tous les membres de son équipage les uns après les autres comme chaque matin. Je continue mon ouvrage quand je sens son regard sur moi. Tout en gardant un visage impassible, je baisse les yeux vers lui et fais un bref hochement de tête pour le saluer. Retournant mon attention sur mes cordes, je sais qu'il continue à me fixer. Il me regarde plus longtemps qu'aucun autre homme sur son navire, je l'intrigue, je le sais et cela me donne des sueurs froides.

- Galion à tribord ! Crie la vigile


	2. Partie I Chapitre 2

**PARTIE I CHAPITRE 2**

- Galion à tribord ! Crie la vigile

Tout le monde se tourne vers tribord pour apercevoir au loin le bateau aux armes espagnoles. Je rejoints le pont et me place pas très loin de Whitlock pour entendre ce qui se passe. Ce dernier tend une longue vue au capitaine. Après avoir longuement scruté le bâtiment hispanique, il se tourne vers nous et lance :

- Après celui là nous retournerons au port !

- Tout le monde à son poste, rattrapons les Espagnols ! Envoyez le pavillon noir…

Le premier maître continue à crier les ordres alors que je vais récupérer un sabre et deux pistolets auprès de l'armurier du bord. Je ne participe que très peu aux manœuvres maritimes, en revanche, je suis en première ligne pour l'abordage. Je vérifie que mon poignard personnel, celui qui ne me quitte jamais, soit bien en place quand Jasper s'approche de moi :

- Le Bleu, reste dans les parages du capitaine. Il a tendance à mal protéger ses arrières.

Et me voilà bombardé chien de garde du commandant, c'est malin, déjà que j'essaye de l'éviter autant que possible. Mais je comprends la certaine inquiétude du premier maître, pour l'avoir vu se battre, j'ai pu constater que Masen ne soucie absolument pas de ce qui l'entoure, à croire qu'il se moque totalement de sa propre sécurité, aucun instinct de survie. Je m'avance vers lui le plus silencieusement possible alors qu'il sort son épée de son fourreau. C'est là que je remarque que c'est vraiment la sienne, celle aux armes des Mountbatten, qu'il a eu à ses quinze ans. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait conservée, comme si il n'oubliait pas totalement celui qu'il est en réalité. En fait, Edward et moi sommes deux faussaires, nous nous ressemblons quelque part mais nos finalités sont vraiment opposées. Quand je pense que ma mission va l'envoyer directement à la potence, à moins qu'il soit raisonnable et consente au marché que nous lui proposerons. Mais venant de lui, cela m'étonnerait énormément…

Nous rattrapons rapidement le galion et tout le monde se prépare à l'abordage. Notre vaisseau est bien plus rapide que ces lourds navires, la manœuvre n'est donc pas très longue. Comme nous l'abordons par l'arrière, il n'a aucun moyen de répliquer à l'aide de ses canons. Je tiens fermement mon sabre, ce genre de confrontation ne me fait pas peur, en général les équipages ne sont pas très entraînés au corps à corps. Rien à voir avec la formation que j'ai reçue aux Cadets, même si ma prédilection va à l'épée, le sabre me convient aussi parfaitement. « N'importe quelle lame est le prolongement naturel du bras d'un mousquetaire » se plait à dire le capitaine de la compagnie. Pour moi, c'est le cas.

Les harpons sont lancés et tous les matelots crient au moment d'enjamber les rambardes des deux navires. Je me place directement derrière Masen et pourfends tout ibère s'approchant d'un peu trop près. Je recule pour rester dos à mon supérieur quand mon pied butte et je bascule en arrière. Attrapant un pistolet à ma ceinture, je tire sur un homme qui lève son bras au dessous de moi pour m'achever. En retombant, son poignard m'atteint à l'épaule gauche déchirant ma manche et la chair dessous. Sans tenir compte de ma blessure, je me relève prestement, achevant au passage mon assaillant. J'ai perdu de vue le capitaine, dans la mêlée générale j'essaye de le retrouver mais je constate rapidement que nous prenons le dessus sans trop de difficulté. Ma chemise est en train de virer à l'écarlate, il faudra que je trouve un moyen de me soigner seule. Heureusement que la cargaison de rhum est abondante dans les cales de l'Olympia, ça désinfectera.

Je retrouve enfin Masen un peu plus loin sur la droite quand un officier espagnol tente de le transpercer dans le dos, de part en part avec son fleuret. J'entrechoque mon sabre sur sa lame et commence un combat singulier. Je ne sais pas si le commandant s'est rendu compte de ce qui se passe mais il faut que je mette très vite un terme à ce duel. Vu ma façon de manier mon arme, il est flagrant, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a reçu la même éducation que moi, que Nathanaël n'est qu'une imposture. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai peut-être la solution, après tout, la loyauté n'est pas l'apanage des pirates et j'use donc d'une vieille ruse que j'avais déjà expérimentée autrefois.

Je m'approche le plus possible de mon adversaire et lui envoie un coup de poing sous le menton avant de lui enfoncer mon sabre dans le ventre. Je lui fais faire trois mouvements de poignet pour être sûre de le tuer. Je le retire et laisse tomber le corps inerte de l'officier pour constater que je suis la dernière à m'être battue. Tous les pirates commencent à hurler à se dirigeant vers les cales pour s'emparer du butin. Un autre groupe est en train d'achever les derniers survivants espagnols. Regardant autour de moi, je croise les yeux du capitaine, une expression choquée sur le visage. Je suis vraiment idiote, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça devant lui.

**Juin 1656 **_(Bella 13 ans)_

_Assise sur un banc de pierre, je regarde Edward prendre sa leçon d'escrime auprès du maître d'arme. Pour ma part, je l'ai eu ce matin et je dois avouer que c'est un vrai plaisir. Au grand désarroi de Mère, je préfère vraiment cela à la tapisserie ou à la viole. J'aime beaucoup observer les autres pour repérer leurs défauts : Edward est très rapide mais sa précision laisse à désirer, pourtant son épée est très bien équilibrée. _

_Il a encore grandi durant le printemps où lui était chez les Jésuites pour parfaire son éducation. D'ailleurs, il va avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques jours. Les garçons Cullen nous ont rejoints début juin pour passer l'été avec nous à Seich, nos parents ayant rejoint le Roi et sa cour à Saint Germain. La Fronde en France est finie depuis un an et la Reine Anne souhaite remercier les parents pour leur soutien indéfectible à la couronne et au souverain. Les Cullen les accompagnent: le Roi Charles II d'Angleterre est à Paris puisque Cromwell usurpe toujours le gouvernement d'Albion. _

_James est parti en promenade équestre. Avec lui mon impression de départ n'a fait que se confirmer : je suis une quantité négligeable. En revanche Edward et moi nous entendons comme larron en foire. Depuis que j'ai huit ans, nous avons fait toutes nos bêtises ensemble et le plus souvent, son frère aîné en a fait les frais. Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir passer ses vacances chez nous, quand il sera officier, il ne pourra plus venir aussi souvent. Son cours se termine sur ces réflexions, le maître d'arme salue et prend congé._

- _Ca te dit un duel contre moi ? Demande-je à mon camarade._

- _Qu'est ce qu'une petite fille peut faire contre moi ?_

- _Je ne suis plus une petite fille, mais une jeune demoiselle._

- _C'est sûr qu'une jeune demoiselle sait manier une épée ! Rit-il ironique._

_Je choisis soigneusement un fleuret et salue Edward. Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il me répond et se met en garde. C'est moi qui attaque la première et je vois bien qu'il ne fait que se défendre, il n'ose pas répliquer._

- _Serais-tu couard pour ne pas répondre à mes assauts ?_

- _Je crains la colère du Marquis si je devais blesser sa fille bien aimée._

_Cela ne me plais pas, je souhaite, non, je veux qu'il réplique pour savoir ce que je vaux vraiment. Alors je commence à forcer mettant plus d'énergie dans mes mouvements, il se voit contraint de m'attaquer à son tour pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Malheureusement, je fatigue et je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi, il faut que ce duel se termine vite mais je ne vois pas de faille dans laquelle je pourrais m'engouffrer pour gagner. C'est alors qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit, ce n'est peut-être pas très joli mais je crois que ce sera efficace._

_Je me rapproche d'Edward et au moment où il est plus concentré sur mon bras droit, je lui décoche un coup de poing du gauche sous le menton avant de le mettre en joue. _

- _J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Crie-je en lui lançant un sourire victorieux._

- _Non tu as triché parce que ce coup n'est absolument pas loyal, cela va à l'encontre de toute règle d'honneur._

- _Mauvais perdant ! Tu as été battu par une demoiselle, c'est cela qui te dérange._

- _Tu as triché ! Râle-t-il. _

- _Peut-être mais c'est très efficace !_

_C'est toute fière de moi que je suis, je relate les faits à qui veut bien les entendre au souper devant la mine déconfite d'Edward et l'air ravi de James. _

- _Je peux t'assurer que je n'oublierai pas ce coup de sitôt, très chère._

- _Mais, non seulement tu ne vas pas l'oublier mais en plus je te donne l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Ce sera la botte d'Isabelle !_

**Mai 1663**

Je dois absolument faire diversion pour ne pas paraître encore plus suspecte. Je fixe alors le capitaine pour lui dire :

- C'est bon, ça va aller, c'est juste une simple entaille à l'épaule. Un espagnol un peu trop consciencieux !

Lui faire penser que j'ai l'impression qu'il est choqué de ma blessure et que mon geste est des plus banal, c'est encore la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé. Il a l'air de reprendre ses esprits pour me répondre.

- Merci ! Mais tu devrais aller voir le médecin du bord, Nathanaël, pour qu'il voit ton épaule de plus près.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers le reste des hommes qui continuent le pillage alors que moi, je remonte à bord de l'Olympia. Je dépose mes armes à l'armurerie avant de récupérer une bouteille de rhum, un linge propre ainsi qu'une chemise et remonte à la vigile. Une fois en haut, je déchire la manche de ma chemise à l'aide de mon poignard et verse la liqueur sur ma blessure. Je me mords la joue pour éviter de crier de douleur puis enroule la bande de tissus autour du haut de mon bras, serrant pour empêcher que ça ne saigne de nouveau. J'essuie au maximum les traces de sang sur mon bras et mon torse à l'aide des lambeaux de ma précédente tunique avant d'enfiler la chemise propre. Je reste quelques minutes encore assise à scruter l'horizon avant de redescendre. J'aide l'équipage à charger les dernières pièces du butin espagnol à bord avant que nous ne coupions les cordes qui relient l'Olympia au galion, le laissant dériver comme un vaisseau fantôme.

Alors que nous avons mis le cap sur La Rochelle, tout le monde fête cette pêche fructueuse en s'enivrant de rhum. Je fais semblant de boire, je me dois de rester lucide jusqu'au bout.

- Allez le Bleu, dis nous ton secret ! Lance le responsable de l'intendance.

- Quel secret ?

- Comment tu sais te battre comme ça ?

Je remarque que beaucoup ont relevé le nez devant cette question, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle interrogation. Je me retrouve coincée, sans aucune histoire à raconter, ou alors…

- Quand on tue tes parents devant toi et que tu je peux rien faire pour les défendre parce que tu ne sais pas te battre, je peux te dire que tu apprends rapidement derrière.

- Comment sont morts tes parents ? Me demande Jasper, qui malgré la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée reste assez cohérent.

- Les naufrageurs. Notre bateau revenait d'Angleterre, il a échoué sur des côtes bretonnes, attiré par ces chiens galeux. Ils ont massacré tout le monde à bord et s'ils m'ont laissé en vie c'est qu'ils pensaient que j'étais mort. Je leur dois ma cicatrice.

Au moins, je n'avais rien inventé, c'était l'exacte vérité si on exclut la grave blessure au ventre qui réduit considérablement mes chances d'enfanter un jour. C'était en avril 1658, et la haine que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de cette population qui cautionnait ce genre de méfait, ne s'est toujours pas apaisée et sans doute, ne me sera-t-elle jamais. J'arriverai à les confondre et tuerai de mes propres mains le bourreau qui a tué Père avant de s'en prendre à ma Mère en lui arrachant d'abord son honneur et ensuite sa vie. J'avais échappé au viol grâce à mon entêtement : je m'étais habillée en garçon à bord pour être plus à l'aise malgré les soupirs désespérés de Mère. Ce sont des souvenirs que je ne veux surtout pas revivre mais qui continuent à me hanter dans mes cauchemars.

En tous les cas, ma réponse a paru les satisfaire car ils reprennent rapidement leurs chants marins. Dans trois jours, nous serons de retour sur la terre ferme et nous pourrons mettre au fer cette bande d'assassins sans vergogne.


	3. Partie I Chapitre 3

**PARTIE I CHAPITRE 3**

Le vent d'ouest s'est levé annonçant la tempête, il ne nous reste qu'une journée de mer avant de rejoindre les côtes mais là, l'Olympia n'échappera à l'orage qui se prépare. L'équipage entier est en train de ranger le pont et de mettre à l'abri tout ce qui craint. Je vois alors le capitaine sortir de sa cabine, délesté de son épée, son chapeau et son manteau. Le pilote m'avait expliqué quand je découvrais le navire qu'en cas de tempête, c'était Masen qui prenait la barre. Sa chemise est ouverte laissant apparaître une longue chaîne et surtout la trace d'une brûlure que lui avait infligée James lors d'une de ses nombreuses crises de rage.

**Juin 1653 **_(Bella 10 ans)_

_ James vient de tomber dans le vivier derrière le château suite à une course poursuite après Ramoun, l'épagneul préféré de Père, qui lui a volé sa cravache. Seulement la cravache en question n'a pas atterri par hasard dans la gueule du chien, puisque c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette brillante idée. De la porte fenêtre de la bibliothèque, je le regarde sortir tant bien que mal des eaux troubles, recouvert de vase, appréciant largement le comique de la situation. _

_Depuis l'arrivée des Cullen, il y a moins d'un an, James est devenu la cible principale de toutes mes bêtises et farces. Comme il se mettait en colère presque à chaque fois, c'était encore plus drôle. Edward était trop timide et j'avais plutôt envie de le laisser tranquille, surtout que son frère était extrêmement dur avec lui._

_Riant de tout mon saoul, je ne remarque pas que le cadet de mes cousins se tient à mes côtés et commence également à ricaner de la posture ridicule de son frère. Les vitres sont ouvertes car les beaux jours sont de retour dans le Sud Ouest de la France, c'est ainsi que James entend nos rires. Il se retourne, vert de rage et se dirige dans notre direction. S'arrêtant au seuil de la pièce pour éviter de salir le parquet, il regarde très fixement Edward et lui dit :_

- _Tu vas me le payer très cher._

_Cela a au moins le mérite de nous calmer. Sa réflexion me fait froid dans le dos, il ne m'a jamais apparu aussi menaçant qu'à cet instant. Il s'éloigne sans rien dire et je me tourne vers mon voisin en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Il le sait pourtant que c'est moi qui suis responsable, c'est toujours moi, Edward n'ose pas s'en prendre à son frère. Mais très vite, notre attention se tourne vers autre chose et l'après midi se passe sans autre incident. _

_Le dîner va bientôt être servi et James n'est pas réapparu depuis sa baignade forcée. Alméric vient de rentrer de son cours d'équitation et Edward est aux écuries pour remettre son cheval au palefrenier. Je décide d'aller le rejoindre quand j'entends un hurlement de douleur sortir de l'atelier du maréchal-ferrant. Je m'y précipite et ce que j'y vois me fige d'horreur. James est debout, arborant un rictus terrifiant, un fer rouge en main pointé sur son frère. Edward est allongé au sol gémissant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et la chemise entrouverte. Je me mets à crier à mon tour, et pousse violemment James pour me précipiter vers mon cousin. _

_J'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe ensuite, tout n'est que mêlée d'adultes paniqués. Je sens Edward dont je tiens encore la tête, être soulevé et partir dans les bras du valet de chambre suivi de près par tante Elizabeth. James est immédiatement convoquer par lord Cullen dans le cabinet, il a l'air complètement détaché par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer. Mais quand il passe devant moi, son regard est menaçant et même terrifiant._

**Mai 1663**

C'était la première fois que je voyais le côté violent et sanguinaire de James mais également sa haine envers son propre frère. Redescendant sur terre, je continue à faire des allers retour entre les cales et le pont quand je suis bousculée et projetée contre le mât, mon épaule gauche encaissant le choc. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur, ma blessure est encore trop récente pour être cicatrisée, j'aurai du la cautériser.

- T'as mal à l'épaule, le Bleu ?

- Des restes du dernier abordage. Répondis-je à celui qui m'aide à me relever.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller la montrer au médecin. Reprit le ténor du capitaine derrière moi, me faisant jurer intérieurement.

- J'ai versé du rhum dessus et puis j'ai oublié, capitaine. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me scrute bizarrement, je sais que je ne laisse plus paraître la douleur sur mon visage et cela à l'air de le surprendre. Il grogne un peu avant de m'ordonner de me remettre au travail. Je ne me fais pas prier.

Les bourrasques de vent sont violentes et le tonnerre retentit au dessus de nos têtes, le ciel est noir d'encre, il ne va pas tarder à déverser sa colère. Nous venons de réduire les voiles pour éviter qu'elles se déchirent. Un éclair illumine les cieux et la pluie tombe fortement, peu de marins restent sur le pont et vu mes faibles aptitudes, je ne suis pas de ceux là.

Voilà bien une heure que je suis dans la cale avec une partie de l'équipage, heureusement que je n'ai rien avalé au déjeuner sinon j'aurai été vraiment malade. Le bruit sourd d'un craquement nous tous relever la tête, et quand on sort sur le pont, nous constatons que le mât de misaine est en partie fendu mais un détail m'accroche le regard. Au bout de la transversale, Emmet, le responsable de l'intendance est pendu par le cou à une corde. Il se débat mais n'a aucun moyen de s'accrocher pour se soulager de son poids et ainsi ne pas mourir étouffé. Je jette un coup d'œil vers arrière et vois que le capitaine hurle mais je ne parviens pas à l'entendre. Des hommes commencent à grimper sur les haubans de la misaine pour secourir notre compagnon. Mais c'est trop dangereux, il va finir de se fendre, ils sont trop lourds.

Réfléchissant rapidement, je vois une autre solution, c'est tout aussi dangereux mais au moins je serai la seule impliquée. Je commence l'ascension du grand mât avant de ramper sur la transversale, le vent et la pluie brouille un peu ma vision mais j'entends l'équipage qui me crie de descendre immédiatement. Arrivant à la hauteur d'Emmet, je dénoue l'un des cordages de la grand voile et me l'attache autour de la taille. Je sors mon poignard de ma botte, alors que normalement il est interdit à un membre de l'équipage de garder une arme. Il va falloir que je m'élance dans le vide et attraper le géant pour couper le lien qui le retient. Je n'ai droit qu'à un seul essai.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants avant de sauter, mon poignard bien en main. Je frôle Emmet mais le rattrape au dernier moment avant de repartir en arrière :

- Accroche-toi à moi ! Hurle-je de toutes mes forces.

Quand je sens ses bras fermement autour de ma taille, je sectionne d'un coup sec et précis la corde. Nous basculons alors en arrière, je l'entends reprendre une grande respiration. Nous nous balançons au dessus du pont, les hommes se sont rassemblés en dessous et crie de lâcher :

- Lâche-moi, Emmet, ils vont te rattraper en dessous.

Sans rien dire il desserre son étreinte et se laisse tomber, cinq matelots le réceptionnent. On me crie de me lâcher également et c'est là que je me rends compte de ma bêtise ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver un pirate de la pendaison alors que je vais directement l'envoyer au gibet une fois à La Rochelle. Mais en plus je l'ai laissé me serrer dans ses bras risquant ainsi de dévoiler ma vraie nature. Peut-être que dans l'action, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, c'est mon seul salut. En tout cas, je ne peux laisser les autres marins me toucher. Replaçant mon poignard dans son fourreau, je remonte difficilement le long de la corde et m'accroche à la transversale du grand mât. Une fois à cheval dessus, je raccroche le morceau de voile et redescends les haubans en frissonnant.


	4. Partie I Chapitre 4

**PARTIE I CHAPITRE 4**

Arrivée sur le pont, je me laisse glisser le long du mât pour m'assoir lourdement et plaque ma tête contre le bois. Je me permets de respirer enfin. Tout le monde s'approche de moi pour me féliciter quand le premier maître Jasper s'avance en nous hurlant de retourner dans la cale sauf Emmet et moi.

Nous le suivons dans la cabine du capitaine, c'est la première fois que j'y entre. Elle est assez sombre mais vu le temps qu'il fait cela n'est guère étonnant.

- Vous deux vous restez là jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Dis gravement Jasper avant de ressortir.

Nous nous regardons avec Emmet et il s'installe sur une chaise alors que je me laisse glisser contre le mur en ferme les yeux. Nous restons silencieux quelques instants puis il se redresse.

- Merci Nathanaël ! Ce que tu as fait, c'était de la folie mais tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait sinon j'aurai eu trop peur.

- T'as pas peur toi, il suffit de voir comment tu te bats. Mais là c'était incroyable, je pensais que j'allais mourir et j't'ai vu sauter. Sacrebleu, tu peux me croire, maintenant tu as devant toi ton plus fidèle ami et ton confident.

Je souris faiblement à sa réflexion, à bord Emmet est le trublion mais il a un cœur d'or. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ait pu se laisser enrôler dans la piraterie. Mon confident… Je secoue doucement la tête, s'il savait ! Pourtant dans tous les hommes du bord, il est le seul avec lequel je m'étais permise de discuter. C'est un bon bougre, et l'idée qu'il puisse se balancer au bout de la potence me répugne. Si je dois en sauver un, ce sera lui, son histoire avec Rosalie m'a touchée. Il veut la tirer de la maison clause dans laquelle elle travaille et s'installer avec elle. J'essayerai, après tout je lui ai sauvé la vie, je ne suis pas à une fois près.

Je rouvre les yeux et constate qu'il somnole sur sa chaise. Je me permets alors de regarder la cabine de Masen. Des livres, assez nombreux, des cartes maritimes, des instruments de navigation, des affaires éparpillées : rien n'a l'air très personnel. Pourtant mon attention se pose sur un coffret que je connais. Je me relève doucement et m'approche, mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il l'ait gardé depuis tout ce temps. Cet écrin en bois de rose a les armes des Baldy incrustées sur le couvercle que je soulève. Le velours bleu est intact comme dans mes souvenirs, mais le trésor qu'il est sensé abrité n'y est pas. La chaîne, Edward porte une chaîne autour du cou. Cette idée me tord les entrailles, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il la porte… ma médaille de baptême.

**Novembre 1657 **_(Bella 15 ans)_

_Depuis la mort de tante Esmé Cullen, il y a un an, mon oncle a complètement perdu pied, laissant James gérer ses affaires et surtout brimant Edward qui supporte tout pour son père. Il veut s'engager dans la compagnie des cadets de Gascogne puisque depuis ses 18 ans en juin, il y a droit même en étant sujet de Charles II d'Angleterre car l'usurpateur Cromwell est toujours en place à Londres. Voir James disposer et abuser de son rang et de son nom lui fait mal. J'ai peur de le voir partir et James me fait froid dans le dos. C'est ainsi qu'Edward passe énormément de temps à la maison, en ce moment nous sommes à l'hôtel Baldy. Mes parents sont auprès du Roi au Louvre où la cour s'est établie pour cet hiver. _

_J'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde l'année dernière, à mes 14 ans et suis désormais Mademoiselle de Baldy. Je sais par André, le premier valet de chambre de Père que des propositions d'alliance lui sont parvenues depuis cette date mais toutes ont été refusées. Père n'est pas pressé de laisser partir sa fille et cela me convient parfaitement. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule union que je désire, c'est avec Edward. _

_Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour lui ont évolués mais ils sont fort, très forts. Et dès qu'il se trouve près de moi, je frissonne, mon cœur s'emballe… Ses yeux verts sont deux émeraudes qui me font perdre pied et son sourire me donne des bouffées de chaleur. Il est droit, juste, adorable avec moi, même s'il aime me taquiner régulièrement. Plus calme et plus posé que moi, il me temporise et me raisonne alors que je fais tourner en bourrique tout mon entourage. _

_ Plongée dans la dernière comédie de Monsieur Corneille, je suis assise, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil au coin du feu de la bibliothèque. Mon lait au miel est trop chaud pour que je puisse y toucher pour le moment quand un grand courant d'air fait crépiter le feu dans l'âtre. Ma femme de chambre vient d'entrer prestement en faisant une révérence._

- _Lord Masen, Mademoiselle._

_Edward porte le nom du cadet des Mountbatten depuis juin, cela me fait toujours sourire de l'entendre. Il est près de vingt et une heure et le souper vient juste d'être desservi, ce n'est certes pas l'heure des visites mais Edward a toujours eu porte ouverte à la maison quelque soit l'horaire. Il semble être poursuivi par le diable, drapé dans sa grande cape, il retire élégamment son chapeau et incline la tête. _

- _Je t'en prie, assoies-toi, et dis moi ce qui t'amène à une heure pareille._

_Il est avec mes deux frères, les seules personnes de ma condition que je tutoie. Tout en me souriant doucement, il s'installe à mes pieds et appuie son dos contre ma robe comme nous le faisons depuis que nous sommes enfants. _

- _Je ne peux plus supporter James : c'est fini, il a gagné, Bella. C'est décider, je vais partir._

- _Pourquoi si soudainement, attends le printemps je t'en prie. Ou même Noël, Père reviendra à ce moment là. Il pourra t'aider, j'en suis certaine. _

- _Tu ne comprends, Bella. Mon père vient de signer l'acte de désaveux sous la pression de James. _

- _Comment cela, tu es son fils, il ne peut pas te renier !_

_Il se tourne tristement vers moi, et me caresse doucement la joue, essuyant une larme que je n'avais pas sentie._

- _Si, il le peut, je suis toujours son fils mais je n'ai plus aucun droit. C'est pour cela que je dois partir, au plus vite._

- _Non, non ! Crie-je en me jetant dans ses bras._

_Je me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son cou, répétant sans cesse « Ne pars pas. » Il me serre fort contre lui, il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas m'abandonner, j'ai besoin de lui. Il commence alors à m'expliquer ce qu'il compte faire : il s'en va demain matin à la première heure pour rejoindre le régiment basé à Rambouillet. De là, s'il n'obtient pas de brevet, il ira à Paris trouver Père pour lui demander d'appuyer sa demande. Je sais que Père le fera et cela me rassure un peu._

- _Et moi, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je t'attends pendant ce temps là ?_

- _Pourquoi m'attendrais-tu ?_

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de me relever et de l'inciter à faire de même. Je l'entraîne dans mon sillage jusqu'à ma chambre._

- _Non, Bella, je ne peux pas rentrer._

- _Cela ne te gênait pas avant !_

- _Peut-être mais aujourd'hui c'est différent._

- _Je veux juste te donner quelque chose, pour que tu ne m'oublies pas._

- _Je suis incapable de t'oublier, je te vois partout même si tu n'es pas avec moi._

_Je ferme la porte derrière nous et avance vers ma coiffeuse, là, je récupère mon petit coffret en bois de rose. Lentement je détache de mon cou la chaîne au bout de laquelle pend la médaille de mon baptême, gravée à mon prénom, et la pose dans le velours bleu. Je lui tends le tout, les yeux embués._

- _Tiens, elle te protégera et comme ça je serai toujours près de toi._

_Il me regarde et je décèle une lueur que je ne connaissais pas jusque là dans ses prunelles. Il amène alors ses mains derrière son cou et défait sa propre chaîne avant de passer dans mon dos pour me l'accrocher. Sa médaille se perd dans ma poitrine et je me pose contre son torse. Il récupère ensuite le coffret pour se passer lui-même ma propre chaîne. Je reste appuyée dos contre lui sans dire un mot, ses bras ont entouré ma taille et son visage passe dans mes cheveux._

- _Je reviendrai Bella, je te le jure, je reviendrai. Puis me retournant vers lui il reprit. Et je t'épouserai. Tu es la seule Lady Masen, il n'y en aura jamais d'autres._

_Me jetant à son cou, j'ose alors un geste que la bien séance interdit mais qui me fait mourir d'envie. En posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'entends un faible « Je t'aime » et nous nous laissons entraîner dans une étreinte qui dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je lui donne mon honneur sans une once d'hésitation malgré sa culpabilité première. De toute façon, je serai sa femme, alors la date de la consommation du mariage m'importe peu. Mon lit devient un gigantesque brasier dans lequel nous nous perdons et ce n'est qu'au petit jour qu'il me quitte après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois à en perdre haleine. _

**Mai 1663**

C'était la dernière fois que j'ai vu Edward, après son départ, il n'a jamais atteint Rambouillet, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il était devenu jusqu'à mon enrôlement sur l'Olympia. Plus de cinq années se sont écoulées mais c'est en réalité une éternité : la mort de mes parents, mes fiançailles forcées avec James, sa propre mort ensuite, le compromis conclu avec Sa Majesté, puis ma formation et enfin mon intégration chez les Mousquetaires. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cent ans depuis cette nuit à l'hôtel Baldy. Aujourd'hui, je sais que m'apprête à sacrifier le seul homme que j'ai un jour aimé pour châtier les responsables du meurtre de mes parents, et jusque là je n'arrivais même pas à avoir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité . Je ne le fais pas que pour moi, Alméric et Théobald m'apportent un soutien sans faille à ce projet, je sais que s'ils voudront participer à la dernière étape de l'opération et j'espère sincèrement que le Roi donnera son accord.

Pourtant savoir qu'il a conservé cet écrin et qu'il porte ma chaîne vient de me retourner le cœur. Celle qu'il m'avait donnée repose au côté de ma chevalière Baldy à la caserne de La Rochelle, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de la remettre. James m'avait fait croire à sa mort, et j'étais tellement perdue après le deuil de mes parents que j'y avais cru sans me poser de question. Pourtant je l'avais soupçonné d'en être à l'origine et il considérait nos fiançailles comme la revanche prise sur son cadet qu'il continuait de haïr plus que tout. Je n'étais pas maître de mon destin à ce moment là et mon tuteur, mon oncle d'Aldévier trouvait cette alliance plus que profitable pour la famille.

Un bruit sourd me sort de mes réflexions et je retourne m'assoir par terre comme si de rien n'était. Emmet ronfle sur sa chaise et je prends le parti de faire semblant de dormir. Je remarque alors au bruit que la tempête s'est calmée, le capitaine ne va tarder à revenir dans sa cabine. Finalement, c'est le premier maître qui revient nous chercher, réveillant Emmet au passage. En sortant sur le pont, je remarque un vaisseau de la Royale à tribord et surtout les côtes de France au large.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-je à Jasper.

- Ce navire va également à La Rochelle, nous n'allons pas pouvoir procéder au partage à bord. Il faut qu'on ait l'air d'un navire marchand jusqu'au port.

- Nous débarquons quand ?

- Dans moins de trois heures !

Trois heures ! Mais combien de temps sommes-nous restés dans la cabine du capitaine ? Ou me suis-je endormie ? Je m'approche de la rambarde à tribord pour observer plus attentivement le bâtiment militaire. C'est bien la Destinée, le bateau qui doit nous surveiller pour empêcher tout partage à bord de l'Olympia, permettant ainsi la suite des opérations.


	5. Partie I Chapitre 5

**PARTIE I CHAPITRE 5**

Le mot était passé à bord, le rendez vous est fixé demain soir à l'auberge du cheval blanc à 20h pour procéder au partage du butin. J'avais croisé Masen qui me salua d'un signe de tête quand je quittais le bord du navire. Emmet m'avait saluée chaleureusement me remerciant encore une fois de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Je marche sans but dans les rues autour du port avec mon baluchon sur l'épaule, il ne faut surtout pas que les membres de l'équipage puisse voir où je me rends. Finalement au bout d'une heure, je passe derrière la caserne pour entrer par une petite porte dont je possède un rossignol. M'avançant au milieu de la cour, plusieurs de mes hommes me passent devant sans me prêter attention quand Jacques, que je surnomme Jake descend les escaliers du perron.

- Halte là ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est comme cela que l'on salue son lieutenant ?

- D'Esplas, ça y est te voilà rentrer !

Sur ces mots, il me donne une bourrade amicale dans le dos qui me fait grimacer.

- J'ai quelques blessures à faire soigner et surtout un bon bain à prendre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette odeur de poisson !

Un couple d'heures plus tard, je suis assise devant une table remplie de victuailles qui n'ont rien à voir avec une vulgaire morue. Les jambes allongées dans mes bottes cavalières, ma chemise en dentelles d'Alençon et mon épée de mousquetaire au côté, je reprends mes marques avec plaisir. J'ai remis ma chevalière mais pas ma chaîne, je n'ai pas pu. Je raconte avidement à un Jake impatient le déroulé de mon infiltration au sein de l'équipage de l'Olympia, omettant volontairement le fait que je connaissais son capitaine quand j'étais plus jeune.

Si Jake sait que je suis une femme et connais ma véritable identité, il ne sait rien d'Edward, seuls Alméric et Théobald sont au courant de tout, absolument tout. En revanche, il connait mon histoire à partir de ce terrible voyage en Angleterre en avril 1658, exception faite des circonstances exactes de la mort de James.

Après mon exposé sur l'ensemble des membres de l'équipage, nous mettons en place notre plan d'action pour le lendemain. Les lieux ont déjà été repérés par mes hommes, en effet l'auberge est tenue par l'épouse du premier maître Whitlock, prénommée Alice. Une remise communique avec la maison voisine qui a été réquisitionnée dans le plus grand secret par trois de nos cadets. Tous rentreront par là et pourront ainsi accéder à l'escalier qui mène à la galerie entourant la grande salle. D'autres hommes se tiendront aux portes empêchant toute tentative de fuite, Jake mènera l'opération tandis que moi, je me tiendrai avec l'équipage le plus près possible de Masen pour le prendre en joue rapidement. Tout doit se faire dans le plus grand silence et les cadets devront s'installer une fois l'équipage présent.

Il est tard ce matin et je suis toujours dans les draps de ce lit qui m'ont permis de me reposer plus qu'il ne faut. Je suis anxieuse, je veux réussir, je dois réussir, je n'aurai pas de seconde chance. Je lève mes mains pour m'étirer et il fixe l'estafilade qui court le long de mon avant bras. Théobald se moque de moi en disant que j'ai plus de cicatrices qu'un vétéran de la bataille de Rocroi. Mais celle de mon bras est peut-être celle dont je suis la plus fière. Elle représente ma liberté, mon serment de fidélité à mon cœur, le premier homme à être tombé sous mon épée.

**Janvier 1659 **_(Bella 16 ans)_

_Habillée d'un costume de cavalier masculin, je m'empare de ma cravache pour aller m'aérer l'esprit. L'ambiance qui règne à Seich est glaciale, mes frères sont auprès son auprès de mes cousins d'Aldévier qui sont nos tuteurs jusqu'aux quinze ans d'Alméric en octobre. A cette date, il sera le Marquis de Vermon de plein droit et aura à faire ses premiers pas à la cour. En attendant, mon oncle décide de tout nous concernant, ce qui a engendré de nombreux conflits. Mais ce qui m'a mise vraiment hors de moi, ce sont les fiançailles qu'il a arrangé avec James Cullen. Mon oncle anglais n'est plus capable de prendre la moindre décision et son aîné dirige toutes ses affaires._

_James est violent, je le sais depuis longtemps mais surtout, je refuse de l'épouser, je ne trahirai jamais Edward de cette façon même s'il est mort aujourd'hui. Je resterai sa femme jusqu'à mon trépas même si personne ne le sait, personne ne me touchera plus jamais. Il ne s'est jamais présenté à Rambouillet, James m'a affirmé qu'il avait été tué sur la route, j'en suis tombée malade gravement en l'apprenant. Mes parents avaient alors décidé de m'emmener en Angleterre où les royalistes commençaient à reprendre le contrôle pour me calmer ma douleur. C'est à notre retour que le navire s'est échoué sur les côtes de la Bretagne et que les naufrageurs ont exécuté leur basse besogne. _

_ Après avoir sellé mon cheval, emmitouflée dans ma cape, je laisse mon animal partir au galop. Sortant des limites de la propriété, je longe le ruisseau en calmant ma monture, il fait gris et le vent est froid mais cela m'apaise un peu toutes mes blessures et qui saignent toujours abondamment. En fermant les yeux, j'imagine les mains d'Edward autour de ma taille, je sens des larmes coulées sur mes joues. Un bruit de craquement retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois James descendre de son étalon. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Son expression ne me dit rien qui vaille, de toute façon, je le haïs, c'est viscéral. _

- _Vous êtes levée bien tôt mademoiselle._

- _Je vous retourne la remarque. Répondis-je sèchement en descendant à mon tour._

- _J'allais vous rendre visite, mais apparemment vous avez eu la même idée._

- _Pas vraiment, sachez James que je sors à cheval tous les matins. Cela calme ma contrariété de me savoir votre fiancée._

_Il ricane de ma réflexion, cela ne le surprend pas puisqu'il connait le fond de ma pensée à son sujet. Se rapprochant de moi, il pose sa main sur mon bras mais je me dégage vivement. Je vérifie que mon poignard est bien en place pour me rassurer._

- _Ce n'est pourtant pas une heure de promenade._

- _Ce n'est pourtant pas une heure de visite. Je fronce les sourcils avant de lui poser la question qui me taraude. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir d'une épouse dont vous ne pourrez vous targuer car défigurée par une balafre ? Pourquoi choisir une femme qui ne peut vous souffrir et qui ne vous respecte pas ?_

- _Vous me respecterez très chère Isabelle, soyez en sûre._

- _Il est bon de vivre d'espoir._

_Alors que je m'éloigne, il m'agrippe et me retourne vers lui violemment pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tente de le repousser puis lui colle un soufflet retentissant._

- _Mais de quel droit, osez-vous me toucher ! _

- _Du droit de fiancé et futur époux. _

- _Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais._

- _Allons Isabelle, ne soyez pas si obstinée. Edward est mort je ne fais que récupérer ce qui aurait pu lui appartenir._

- _Ne parlez pas d'Edward, je sais que vous êtes responsable de son trépas, je ne serai jamais à vous._

- _Vous voulez savoir ce qui motive mon choix, Isabelle ? Me demande-t-il, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres._

_Je ne réponds pas mais la lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux me terrifie. Reculant d'un pas je manque de trébucher, puis me redressant je constate qu'il me frôle._

- _Je vais enfin posséder la chose la plus précieuse que mon frère convoitait sans jamais l'avoir effleuré._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Edward vous voulait plus que tout mais malheureusement il ne pourra jamais y toucher. Alors que moi, je vais vous prendre pour épouse et ainsi j'aurai détruit tout ce qui aurait pu lui appartenir._

- _Vous êtes complètement fou. Vous ne voulez m'épouser que parce qu'Edward le voulait. _

- _Oui et souiller ainsi les derniers restes de son existence. Vous briser et briser ainsi son souvenir. Occuper la place qu'il n'aura jamais._

_La place qu'il n'aura jamais mais il l'a déjà, je suis sa femme dans les actes pas devant Dieu mais aux yeux des hommes et de la Nature. Je me redresse et le toise avec arrogance._

- _Vous ne feriez alors que reprendre une place qu'il n'a abandonnée que par sa mort. Il est mon époux dans les faits, mon honneur est le sien et vous ne pourrez jamais changer cela._

_La folie de son regard augmente et il ne semble plus contenir sa rage. Se jetant sur moi, il me plaque au sol, une main sur ma gorge et l'autre tentant de défaire mon manteau. Non tout mais pas ça ! Je me débats, donne des coups dont beaucoup n'atteignent pas leur cible. Les larmes commencent à couler, je crie, je hurle, priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. Soudain, il attrape le poignard que je porte au côté et dans un mouvement brusque m'entaille le bras gauche. La douleur physique s'ajoute alors à celle de mon esprit et de mon cœur. _

_Je suis prête à abandonner, à le laisser m'arracher ce qu'il souhaite quand le visage d'Edward s'impose à moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je suis sa femme, je ne serai jamais celle de ce monstre. Lançant mes jambes, mon genou atteint le bas de son ventre le faisant crier de douleur. Dans la précipitation, je récupère ma lame mais il me gifle et ma tête cogne le sol sous la violence du choc. _

_Il va de nouveau plonger sur moi quand je le vois se figer. Je remarque alors mes mains crispées sur le manche de mon poignard, celui-ci enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine de James. Je pousse alors son corps gémissant sur le côté et m'éloigne en rampant sur le dos. _

_Mon souffle ne veut pas se calmer, il me regarde mais ses yeux commencent à s'éteindre. Je l'observe mourir sans bouger, le laissant agoniser sans rien ressentir. Je viens de tuer un homme et cela ne me fait rien. Je m'assoie doucement, et machinalement, sans le quitter des yeux je sors la médaille d'Edward et l'embrasse. J'attends encore un petit moment avant de me redresser. Mon bras droit est ensanglanté, mélange de mon hémoglobine et de celle de James. Je m'approche de lui lentement et retire mon poignard de son torse, ce même poignard qui m'a fait ma cicatrice et qui a égorgé mes parents. _

_Je dois rentrer rapidement, ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Avec ma blessure, je pourrai affirmer que je suis tombée de cheval. Je déchire plus sérieusement ma manche pour corroborer ce fait. On ne doit pas savoir, personne ne le doit._

**Mai 1663**

J'avais réussi à cacher à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé dans le sous bois faisant passer ma blessure pour un simple accident. Le corps de James avait été retrouvé deux jours plus tard. Tout le monde connaissant mon dégoût envers sa personne, je n'eus pas à jouer les fiancées affligées. Heureusement pour moi, mon oncle d'Aldévier me laissa en paix avec ces histoires de mariage jusqu'à la majorité légale d'Alméric. C'était surtout la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un et de toutes les âmes d'hommes qui étaient morts de ma main, celle de James est celle qui pesait le moins lourd. Le poignard est celui que je garde toujours sur moi, je ne m'en sépare jamais.

Je me lève rapidement et me prépare avant de rejoindre mes hommes dans la cour, nous devons donner toutes les consignes pour ce soir.


	6. Partie I Chapitre 6

_**Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de la première partie.**_

**PARTIE I CHAIPTRE 6**

Habillée des vêtements moins fins que ceux de mousquetaire, je me dirige prestement vers l'auberge du Cheval Blanc. Jake se charge de m'apporter mon épée trop voyante, mon poignard est dans ma botte : le capitaine a donné ordre de ne pas venir armer. Quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver à destination, Emmet me rejoint en cours de route et me raconte joyeusement ses retrouvailles avec Rosalie ce qui a le don de me faire sourire. Le concernant, j'ai donné des instructions : nous avons besoin d'un intendant au sein de la caserne, le poste lui sera dévolu. J'irai aussi chercher Rosalie dans sa maison clause et la placerai sous ma garde, ainsi personne n'osera la toucher.

Nous rentrons tous les deux et constatons que presque tout le monde est arrivé. Jetant un regard discret sur la galerie j'aperçois brièvement le bout d'un mousquet : mes hommes sont déjà en position. Ils semblent avoir été d'une discrétion totale puisque l'ensemble des pirates boivent et chantent sans se rendre compte de ce qui se trame. Le capitaine est assis, les pieds sur la table, son épée au fourreau, discutant avec Alice, installée sur les genoux de son mari. Derrière eux, le butin des trois abordages promis au partage.

Assise sur le dossier d'une chaise une chope à la main, je surveille discrètement Masen. Je dois rester le plus proche de lui possible, c'est à moi de le maîtriser. Qui sait comment, il va réagir, surtout qu'il est le seul à être armé, moi mis à part. Sa chemise à moitié ouverte découvre ma chaîne, j'ai été stupide de ne pas la reconnaître plutôt, mais un détail me choque.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant, ses doigts jouent avec la médaille. Sur l'Olympia, il portait très souvent la main à sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. Cette pensée me fait mal, je ne suis plus digne de porter la sienne, surtout avec ce que je vais faire, alors que lui… Je n'écoute pas les conversations, d'un seul coup toute la culpabilité me tombe sur les épaules, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ce n'est pas possible. Le voir se tordre au bout d'une corde, je ne veux même pas y songer. Autant la mort de James ne me gêne pas autant la sienne serait une torture d'autant que j'en serai la principale responsable.

Le sang d'Edward sur les mains, rien que l'idée maintenant me donne la nausée. Je me rends compte que je viens pour la première fois de le désigner par son prénom depuis que l'ai revu. Dans mes souvenirs, il a toujours été Edward mais l'homme que j'ai devant moi était jusque là Masen : je viens de les réunir en une seule personne. Et si j'abandonnais tout, je ne peux pas lui révéler qui je suis, j'aurai trop honte face à lui. Je disparais à jamais de sa vie, ne restant qu'un simple moussaillon resté brièvement sur son navire et dont il aura oublié le nom et le visage dans deux mois. Je le saurai vivant, cela suffira pour me permettre de vivre.

Une exclamation me sort de mes réflexions :

- Ça y est capitaine, tout le monde est là ! Lance un des matelots.

- Très bien ! Répond-il en se levant. Nous allons donc commencer la distribution. Et ne buvez pas toute votre part ce soir, gardez en pour demain !

- Attendez, capitaine. L'interrompt alors Emmet. Je voudrais remercier Nathanaël devant vous tous et aussi lui dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans l'équipage.

Dans un grand sourire, il me donne une bourrade dans le dos alors que tous se mettent à crier. Heureusement que je me suis faite soignée de ma blessure à l'épaule par le médecin de mon escadron parce que je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu supporter une nouvelle claque sans broncher. Je ne peux pas abandonner ce que j'ai commencé, mes frères compte sur moi, Jake ne comprendrais pas et la colère du Roi serait incommensurable. Jamais une mission ne m'aura coûté autant, je sacrifie mon cœur à la vengeance et à l'honneur. Car oui je le sais maintenant, je l'aime encore, et certainement pour toujours, qu'il soit pirate ou gentilhomme. Masen s'approche de moi, l'air fier de son matelot. Je vais devoir rapidement mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. C'est maintenant que les masques vont tomber.

- Tu n'es pas le meilleur marin, mais ton aptitude au combat, ton initiative et ton courage sont remarquables.

- Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, croyez que je ne le mérite pas, Capitaine. Je grogne un peu c'est la dernière fois que je le nomme ainsi.

- Oh que si ! Et j'espère que tu vas rester un bout de temps à bord de mon navire. Conclut-il.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois depuis mon enrôlement sur l'Olympia je l'affronte du regard sans faux semblant : Adieu Edward. Je lis la surprise et l'amusement sur son visage, mais il va vite déchanter. La partie non balafrée de ma figure est masquée derrière mes cheveux et je durcis ma voix.

- Malheureusement, je crains ne plus pouvoir servir sous vos ordres car dès ce soir nos objectifs diffèrent.

- Pardon ? S'étonne-t-il.

Mon regard devient froid alors que je m'apprête à lancer le mot d'ordre, signal pour mes hommes de se manifester sous la stupéfaction des pirates. Que le rideau tombe sur ce pantomime qui n'a que trop durer.

- Messieurs, ils sont à vous !

- Au nom du Roi, cessez tout mouvement, car nous n'hésiterons pas à vous abattre ! Crie Black du haut de la galerie.

Tous les cadets habillés de leur casaque bleu roi se sont redressés et tiennent en joue l'ensemble de la salle à l'aide de leurs mousquets. D'autres de mes soldats apparaissent aux fenêtres et aux portes de sortie, il n'y a aucune échappatoire. L'ordre de ne pas porter d'arme donné par Masen nous facilite grandement la tâche. Lui-même est trop abasourdi pour réagir et ne songe pas à tirer son fleuret. Dans un silence de mort, Jake descend et me tend ma propre épée avant de retirer celle du capitaine. Je m'en empare en murmurant :

- Elle m'a manquée !

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Me demande Masen en reprenant ses esprits. Qui es-tu ?

Je me tourne vers lui et appuie ma lame sur sa gorge, je prends le temps de ricaner avant de lui répondre.

- Aurai-je omis de me présenter ? Excusez cette méprise Monsieur Masen. Je suis le Vicomte d'Esplas, Lieutenant de la compagnie des Cadets du Roi. Et ce mousquetaire à mes côté est mon second, Monsieur Black de Comminges.

- Quels sont les ordres, mon Lieutenant ? Me demande Jake.

- Passez les fers à tout ce petit monde. Je fixe Edward et poursuit. On les ramène à la caserne, la piraterie est passible de la potence et je suis sûre que Montfaucon ne verra pas un aussi beau gibet avant quelques lustres.

_**La seconde partie démarrera la semaine prochaine, on passera alors au point de vue d'Edward. Elle commencera exactement là où nous avons laissé Bella.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, que vous laissiez des commentaires ou non, que vous l'ayez mis dans vos alertes ou non.**_

_**Coq (ovin, ochanel, okiro, oval, ochoix…)**_


	7. Partie II Chapitre 1

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 1**

**Mai 1663 **_(Edward 23 ans)_

Comment est ce possible ? Je regarde anéanti mon équipage être enferré par les cadets. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissé berner par ce soi disant « Bleu ». Et pourtant j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'aurai du me fier à mon instinct. Quand je l'ai vu arriver à bord, il m'a donné une sensation bizarre, une impression de déjà vu, un frisson à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les miens. A part tout à l'heure, il ne m'a jamais fixé, je le croyais timide, je comprends pourquoi : toute sa détermination apparaît quand il plante ses prunelles dans les vôtres. Même son apparence est trompeuse, un physique androgyne qui ne laisse pas imaginer son statut de Mousquetaire. Il en est même leur lieutenant, je sais qu'ils sont moins d'une dizaine au sein des cadets du Roi, c'est dire sa place importante.

Sa lame est toujours sur ma gorge mais cela ne l'empêche pas de donner ses instructions fermes. Alors qu'on me passe les fers à mon tour, il attache son fourreau et passe sa casaque brodée de la grande croix fleurdelisée argentée que lui a remise son second. Il redresse les épaules et l'ajuste dans un mouvement qui ne m'est pas inconnu : où ai-je déjà vu quelqu'un épousseter ton manteau du revers de la main ? Sa voix ferme me ramène :

- Je ne veux aucun débordement vis-à-vis des prisonniers, me suis-je bien fait comprendre !

- Oui mon Lieutenant ! Reprennent tous les hommes du Roi.

- Mais que voulez-vous faire ? Lui demande Black.

- Je dois récupérer quelqu'un avant que la nouvelle de l'arrestation ne s'ébruite. Une fois rentré, faites envoyer un détachement à bord de l'Olympia pour récupérer tout ce qui se trouve dans la cabine de Masen.

- Oui, mon Lieutenant.

- Embarquez le butin, tout cela doit partir dès demain pour la cour, tout doit être remis au Roi.

D'Esplas s'avance vers la porte mais interrompt son mouvement, il regarde attentivement Alice puis Jasper qui fond de rage.

- Vous emmenez également Madame Whitlock, vous la logerez dans les appartements d'atour. Et le premier qui aura un geste déplacé aura affaire à moi ! Vous voyez, Jasper, je ne suis pas un barbare moi !

Pourquoi prendre Alice avec nous, qu'est ce que le lieutenant veut en faire ? Au moins, elle ne sera pas exposée aux injures populaires quand on saura que son époux est un pirate. Je me tourne vers d'Esplas une nouvelle fois et remarque que ses yeux fixent mes mains enchaînées avant de les remonter sur mon visage. Une douleur sans nom transpire de ses prunelles noisettes, noisettes ? Je les avais crues bien plus foncées que ça. Mais ce qui me trouble, c'est que j'ai déjà vu ce regard, j'en suis infiniment persuadé. Il me fait mal, me retourne les entrailles, on m'aurait poignardé que l'effet aurait été identique. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder d'avantage car déjà il s'éloigne et un soldat me pousse durement pour me faire avancer.

Contrairement aux autres, je suis seul dans mon cachot. Ils donnent tous sur la cour de la caserne. Appuyé contre le mur de pierre, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir à autre chose qu'au regard du lieutenant. Il me hante sans que je puisse me rappeler pourquoi. Sacrebleu, je suis enfermé dans les geôles royales, vais très certainement être pendu rapidement et tout ce qui me perturbe ce sont les yeux de ce mousquetaire.

Essayant de vider son esprit, je somnole en jouant avec sa médaille c'est la seule chose qui me réconforte un peu : si elle me voyait à cet instant. Elle est certainement mariée avec un parti bien plus intéressant que je ne l'ai jamais été : je la vois bien en Marquise ou même en Duchesse, illuminant et impressionnant tout son entourage. Son mari lui donnant les enfants que j'aurai voulu lui donner, je suis sûr que c'est une mère formidable, il suffisait de la voir avec ses petits frères pour le comprendre. Morbleu, Masen, tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu ne la reverras jamais de toute façon !

Comment suis-je passée du lieutenant à Bella sans même m'en rendre compte ? Mon esprit retourne toujours vers elle de toute façon, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Je me sors de mes réflexions quand j'entends les sabots d'un cheval résonner dans la cour. Me redressant, je reconnais la silhouette du lieutenant sur sa monture, une femme est assise en amazone devant lui. Un soldat aide cette dernière à descendre alors que l'officier passe sa jambe par-dessus l'encolure de l'étalon, seuls les mousquetaires descendent de cette façon. Un cri retentit :

- Rosalie !

C'est la voix d'Emmet. La jeune femme se tourne vers son cachot et s'y précipite. De là où je suis, je ne peux voir ce qui se passe du côté de mon intendant mais le lieutenant a une expression plus douce en regardant certainement le couple. Il y a quelque chose qui ne cadre pas, son allure n'a rien de celle d'un officier, elle est trop légère. Ce n'est pas normal, cet homme n'est pas normal. Il se dirige lentement vers Rosalie et lui accorde galamment son bras pour la conduire vers les appartements. Un gentilhomme de la meilleure noblesse avec apparemment tout ce qu'il faut comme éducation, mais n'est ce pas l'apanage des Mousquetaires d'être tous nés nobles.

J'avais autrefois caressé le rêve de les intégrer, en passant auparavant par les Cadets de Gascogne. Mais mon frère en avait décidé autrement.

**Novembre 1657 **_(Edward 18 ans)_

_ Après avoir découché à l'hôtel Baldy, je rentre chez mon père avant de partir définitivement. La maisonnée se réveille doucement, les bonnes comment leur nettoyage quotidien. Me dirigeant vers la salle à manger pour une collation, je remarque que James s'est assis au bout de la table, la présidant à l'anglaise : il s'est attribué la place de père. Je prends la médaille de Bella dans ma main pour me donner le courage d'affronter mon frère une dernière fois avant le départ._

- _Tiens, mon cher cadet daigne se montrer avant de nous quitter !_

- _Garde tes remarques pour toi ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, maintenant laisse moi._

- _Allons, ne nous querellons pas alors que tu t'en vas ! Je vais regretter de ne plus t'avoir ici. Ricane James._

_Son air satisfait me met hors de moi mais je dois me contenir, je ne veux pas hypothéquer les dernières chances qu'il me reste pour obtenir la carrière militaire. Père a accepté de me signer une lettre de recommandation et je sais que je pourrais compter sur l'appui du Marquis de Vermon, peut-être même qu'il pourra me faire intégrer les cadets du Roi. Il est bien vu en cour et a toujours montré pour moi une grande affection, peut-être est ce du à mon attitude protectrice envers Bella, car rien n'est plus cher à ses yeux que sa fille. De toute façon, je dois le voir pour lui faire part de mes intentions la concernant, je ne veux pas qu'un autre se voit attribuer sa main Mais j'ai l'impression que mon humiliation ne suffit pas à James, que son but est encore plus vicieux qu'il n'y parait. _

- _Serais-tu allé courir la gueuse avant de partir ?_

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne !_

- _Non, mon petit frère est trop innocent pour ce type d'escapade ! Ou alors aurais-tu fait tes adieux à la charmante Isabelle ?_

- _Peut-être…_

- _Voilà une jeune fille qui promet. Dans un ou deux ans, elle sera superbe et je la vois bien comme comtesse Mountbatten !_

- _Ne l'approche pas, tu m'entends !_

_Je le saisis par le col, ma réaction le fait rire, ce rire que je hais, qui me fait froid dans le dos : pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Bella. Mais tant qu'elle reste chez elle, elle ne risque rien, il n'osera jamais, la colère du Marquis serait homérique. Je me calme à cette pensée et le relâche. _

_Après une collation sommaire, je rassemble mes affaires, elles ne sont pas nombreuses, mon journal, la bague de Mère, le coffret de Bella, le sceau Masen… Me dirigeant vers les écuries, je flatte l'encolure de mon étalon que le lad vient de seller. Je monte rapidement avant d'éperonner ma monture et de partir au galop. Je n'ai salué personne chez mon Père, la seule personne qui m'importe m'a donné bien plus qu'un au revoir. _

_ Voilà deux jours que je chevauche, j'ai décidé de passer par Bordeaux car le centre de France est complètement enneigé et dangereux en cette saison. Ce soir, le relais de poste est plein, je ne suis qu'à quelques lieux de ma première étape. Je me décide donc de pousser jusqu'à Bordeaux où j'espère pouvoir loger chez les Jésuites. Mon ancien directeur d'étude m'a donné une lettre m'ouvrant les portes de toutes les écoles des bons pères. Alors que mon cheval marche au pas, j'attends des bruits bizarres à proximité. A demi rassuré, j'accélère la cadence, scrutant tout autour de moi quand un cavalier me barre la route. Il est masqué, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Trois autres surgissent autour de moi. Donnant un coup de talon, je pars au galop mais je ne peux pas distancer mes poursuivants, ils me rattrapent et me mettent à terre. _

_L'un d'entre eux attrape les rennes de mon cheval alors que deux autres me mettent en joue avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir mon épée de sous ma lourde cape. Ils descendent à leur tour et tandis qu'un attache les chevaux les autres fouillent dans mes sacoches. Me précipitant sur eux en leur criant d'arrêter le plus costaud me décoche un coup de point qui me fait vaciller. Je tire alors mon épée et entame un combat quand j'entends :_

- _Ne le tuez surtout pas, il doit rester vivant !_

_Je connais cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue. Cela me déconcentre quelques instants ce qui permet à mes assaillants de me désarmer et de m'immobiliser. Je me tords dans tout les sens, me débats, rien n'y fait, je ne peux me détacher de l'emprise de ce géant. Sous mes yeux impuissants, je regarde ces brigands déchirer mes lettres de recommandation, ainsi que mon journal. Ils m'arrachent ma cape et la transperce de nombreux coup d'épée avant de m'ouvrir le bras et de m'essuyer le sang avec les lambeaux de tissus. Le plus petit sort le coffret de Bella, mais il n'a pas l'air intéressé, il le jette au loin, en revanche la bague de Mère lui convient. Pas ça, c'est l'anneau que je voulais qu'elle porte pour symboliser notre union. J'ai beau me débattre, hurler, grogner, rien n'y fait : le molosse me retient toujours fermement. Quand vient le tour du sceau, le grand s'en empare et me regarde, il ne se préoccupe pas de la bourse que vient de sortir son camarade. _

_S'approchant de moi, il lance aux autres :_

- _Payez-vous avec la bague, les écus et le cheval. Ceci, je le garde !_

_Il baisse alors le foulard qui masque son visage : Laurent, l'âme damnée de mon frère ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être aussi pervers que ça !_

- _James te souhaite un bon courage et il espère que tu n'auras pas trop de difficultés à vivre. Il se redresse et lance : Je déclare Edward Cullen, lord Masen mort._

_Suite à ça, il m'envoie un grand coup et je sombre dans le noir total._

**Mai 1663**

Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain, sans plus aucune affaire. J'en avais pleuré de rage : mon frère m'avait tout pris sans aucun scrupule et il m'obligeait à vivre tel quel. Sans le sou, j'étais dans l'incapacité de rentrer sur Toulouse et encore moins de me rendre à Rambouillet. Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de prouver mon identité. En cherchant autour de moi, la seule chose que j'ai retrouvé c'était le coffret de Bella puis rapidement portant ma main à mon cou, je m'apercevais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas pris ma chaîne.

C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon ancienne vie encore aujourd'hui. Mon épée, je l'ai faite refaire à l'identique de l'ancienne mais ce n'est pas celle que mon père m'a donné. Et maintenant dans ce cachot, la seule chose que je possède encore, c'est la médaille de Bella que je tiens dans ma paume. Là seule chose qui me réchauffe encore un peu, le seul souvenir de la femme qui n'a jamais quitté mes pensées. Malheureusement son image est devenue floue avec le temps, elle-même a du changer. Je me maudits de pas pouvoir me rappeler de l'exactitude de ses traits, de la profondeur de ses yeux, de toutes les touches de son parfum, de son timbre de voix… Il est curieux de voir que ce sont ces souvenirs là qui me reviennent. Depuis mon réveil dans la neige, mon histoire est assez sordide et seul Jasper en connaît tous les tenants.

Un bruit de pas me ramène à la réalité, un groupement de soldat vient de rentrer avec derrière eux une carriole, contenant les affaires de ma cabine. Le coffret est sûrement dedans, peut-être que le lieutenant en verra les armoiries pourra faire le lien avec les Baldy et donc avec elle. Qu'il la ferait appeler et qu'elle viendrait et que… Ne rêve pas trop Masen, tu te fais du mal.

_Merci à toutes ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire. Je lis vos commentaires et remarques avec attention. Je n'ai pas forcément le temps de vous répondre et m'en excuse. _

_A la prochaine fois et joyeuses Pâques…_

_Cok ochanel_


	8. Partie II Chapitre 2

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 2**

Une journée est passée et je dois dire que les Mousquetaires nous traitent on ne peut mieux pour des prisonniers : ils nous servent deux repas par jour et le broc d'eau n'est jamais à sec. Nous ne sommes pas injuriés comme cela se passe dans la plupart des prisons, j'ai même surpris Jasper converser avec le soldat qui était de garde. Alice ainsi que Rosalie peuvent se déplacer comme elles le désirent au sein de la caserne, ordre du lieutenant et personne n'a le droit de les importuner. Les cadets sont donc très respectueux avec elles et elles ont eu l'honneur de faire la visite du propriétaire avec d'Esplas lui-même. J'ai même l'impression qu'elles sont tombées complètement sous son charme puisque je les ai vues rire à ses propos avant de rejoindre leur conjoint respectif devant leur cellule. Mais si le lieutenant sourit doucement, il ne rit pas comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait.

En cette fin d'après midi, les soldats tirent au fleuret, les observer quand on connaît les techniques de base est passionnant. Voilà combien de temps que je n'ai pas tiré réellement ? Leur maîtrise est assez impressionnante et quand j'y pense, Nathanaël se battait trop bien pour avoir appris tout seul. Je me souviens que d'Artagnan, lieutenant des cadets à l'époque, était venu un été à Seich, chez les Vermon et nous avait dit à Bella et moi, passionnés par ses récits, qu'une lame était le prolongement naturel du bras d'un mousquetaire. Je suis persuadé que d'Esplas ne fait pas exception à la règle pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir.

Mais lui et son second ne s'exercent pas avec les autres, ils sont tous les deux assis sur le perron et discutent. Le lieutenant a toujours ce masque neutre sur le visage comme si les paroles de Black ne le concernaient pas, rien ne transpire de son expression. De l'autre côté de la cour, Alice se lève du côté du cachot de Jasper et de deux autres de mes hommes pour se diriger vers moi.

- Comment vas-tu, Edward ?

- Mais très bien voyons ! Je lui réponds ironiquement. Nous sommes enfermés dans les prisons royales attendant l'ordre d'exécution pour passer à la potence.

- Permet moi d'émettre des doutes sur l'issue de cette histoire. Répond-elle en souriant.

- Nous n'avons pas tué le Roi donc nous ne serons pas écartelés et n'étant pas noble la décapitation ne nous concerne pas. Alors la pendaison me semble le plus probable.

- Pour la noblesse, tu repasseras !

- Oui mais tout ce petit monde bien né n'est pas au courant, alors tu es priée de garder cela pour toi Alice.

- De toute façon, je ne parlais pas du moyen de l'exécution mais de la sentence elle-même !

- Allons Alice, la piraterie ne fait l'objet d'aucune clémence. Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer. Lui dis-je résigné.

Elle va attraper un tabouret en bois pour s'assoir et soupire, l'air de dire « tu es désespérant ! » Alice a toujours été une grande optimiste et même là, elle semble ne pas craindre pour la vie de son époux qu'elle adore pourtant. J'aimerai avoir cet espoir mais cela fait longtemps que je n'espère plus rien pour moi-même. Finir aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans ne changera pas foncièrement ma vie.

- Je suis sûre que Monsieur le Vicomte ne vous enverra pas au gibet : il n'a aucune rancœur contre les pirates et encore moins contre vous.

- Alice ! Je soupire. Le système ne marche pas comme ça : c'est un soldat, il obéira aux ordres quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Et puis nous n'avons aucune excuse. Nous avons exercé la piraterie sous les yeux d'un soldat du roi : il n'y a qu'une seule issue possible.

- Non, je crois que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Jasper m'a raconté l'histoire des parents du Lieutenant, lui-même m'a confirmé que c'était la vérité.

- Son histoire de naufrageurs est vraie ! Là je suis surpris, je pensais que cela faisait parti de la mise en scène de Nathanaël.

Ainsi ce que m'a rapporté Jasper est vrai, d'Esplas avait perdu ses parents, assassinés par les naufrageurs et la cicatrice sur son visage date de cet évènement. C'est curieux qu'il ait accepté de remonter sur un navire après ça, il a du vraiment s'endurcir suite à cela.

- Oui, Monsieur le Vicomte m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir sans y penser. Tu aurais vu son expression, tout son être respirait la haine à cet instant, une haine viscérale, et sa seule finalité c'est de leur faire payer. Je crois que seule la vengeance guide ses actions.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre sa vengeance contre les naufrageurs et le fait qu'on puisse éviter la pendaison.

- Tu es plus malin que ça d'habitude, Edward. Pourquoi attraper un équipage de pirate ? Toute cette opération a été mise en place dans quel but ? Le lieutenant a besoin d'un équipage expérimenté qui n'aura aucun scrupule a tué. Et c'est sur vous que le sort est tombé.

Alice semble sûre de sa théorie, d'Esplas aurait besoin de nous pour accomplir sa vengeance. Mais comment a-t-il pu convaincre ses supérieurs voir même le Roi pour disposer des mousquetaires pour cela ? Cela parait totalement irrationnel, d'Esplas n'est pas un nom connu dans le royaume, noble certes, mais petite noblesse, rien de bien transcendant. Les grands du royaume ne se compromettraient pas à venger la mémoire d'un nobliau de province. D'ailleurs en y repensant, je n'y crois pas, le lieutenant nous a promis la potence au gibet de Montfaucon et il avait l'air assez déterminé. Suite à mes réflexions, Alice me raconte l'histoire de Rosalie et ça me laisse complètement ébahi.

Le comportement du lieutenant est de nouveau incompréhensible : il est allé chercher cette fille de joie dans son bordel parce qu'elle est la dame de cœur d'Emmet. Il y a vraiment de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs, je n'arrive pas à suivre ses intentions, qu'est ce qui peut le motiver ? Pourquoi ?

Je relève le regard vers Alice qui me contemple bizarrement, je lui pose alors la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Qu'est ce que tu penses du lieutenant, Alice ?

- Physiquement, il est intrigant, on dirait un garçon qui a arrêté sa croissance au début de l'adolescence. Le traumatisme de la perte de ses parents peut-être. Et il y a quelque chose qui ne cadre pas avec son statut de Mousquetaire, un je ne sais quoi qui laisserai croire qu'il est efféminé, des petites manies, notamment la façon dont il replace sa mèche gauche derrière l'oreille. De plus, il cache son visage, je dirai même ses yeux derrière sa balafre et ses cheveux comme s'il avait peur d'être reconnu.

Au moins, je ne suis pas complètement fou, d'autres que moi le trouvent étrange sur le plan physique mais aussi sur son attitude générale. De surcroit, Alice est très observatrice et intuitive, son avis doit être pris en compte la plupart du temps.

- En tout cas, il est beau de visage malgré sa balafre. Et même s'il est petit en taille, il est très bien proportionné au niveau corporel

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner raison, c'est vrai que son visage fin est beau pour le peu qu'on en voit. Sa peau est pâle, imberbe, ce qui est rare pour un soldat, la teinte de porcelaine qui sied plutôt aux dames de la cour qu'aux soldats du Roi. Sa carrure est tout sauf imposante, mais s'y attardant de plus près elle conviendrait d'avantage à une femme. C'est ce qui le rend si androgyne, certainement. Je l'interroge de nouveau :

- Et son caractère ?

- Torturé, pris au milieu d'un conflit interne. Il cache quelque chose, j'en suis convaincue, et pas qu'à nous, également à l'ensemble de ses hommes. Le seul moment où il est moins sur ses gardes, c'est avec Monsieur Black.

- Quel est son comportement ?

- Avec Rosalie et moi, il est tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un gentilhomme, rien à redire. Il est très soucieux de ses soldats, il en est responsable et ça se sent. Mais surtout, je crois qu'il veut prendre Emmet sous son aile. Il s'est renseigné sur une éventuelle place d'intendant qu'il pourrait lui obtenir au sein de la caserne.

- Il y en aura au moins un qui s'en tirera, tant mieux que ce soit Emmet, c'est bon gars. Pardon Alice, je n'aurais pas du dire ça !

- Ce n'est pas grave parce que tout le monde va s'en sortir vivant.

Décidément, elle y croit dur comme fer, je n'ai pas le courage de la contredire de nouveau. Mais je la vois soudain pensive.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Alice ?

- En fait, il y a un moment où le Vicomte a été embarrassé, c'est quand nous avons parlé de toi. Il s'est tendu et se tenait complètement sur sa réserve. Même son second lui a demandé s'il y avait un problème.

- Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, à bord il était très discret.

- C'était curieux, mais peut-être l'as-tu déjà rencontré auparavant?

- Non, d'Esplas n'est pas un nom que j'ai côtoyé, il ne m'évoque rien.

J'y avais déjà songé mais j'ai beau fouillé ma mémoire, je ne vois pas. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien gêner le lieutenant vis-à-vis de moi. Je n'ai utilisé le nom de Masen dans la haute société que très peu de temps, moins de cinq mois. Tout le monde m'a oublié depuis, cinq ans, c'est une éternité.

Alice se lève et tourne la tête vers le perron où Rosalie fait de grands gestes. Je remarque que les cadets ont fini leurs exercices d'arme. Avant d'aller embrasser son époux, elle me dit :

- De toute façon, le lieutenant d'Esplas ne fera rien avant l'arrivée du représentant du Roi.

- Un représentant du Roi ?

- Oui, un colonel de sa garde, un ami de Black d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Et qui est cet émissaire ?

- Attend, le colonel… de Montbuisson, oui c'est ça… Montbuisson !

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, je tombe assis contre le mur sous la stupéfaction, ce n'est pas possible !

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires. Même si je ne peux pas y répondre (faute de temps), je les lis tous avec attention et prend en compte les remarques bonnes comme moins bonnes. _

_"Silence Maraud, je parlemente!" (Les Visiteurs) J'adore les insultes à l'ancienne, ce film et parler comme au XVIIème. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, avec messieurs mes frères nous partiquons ce type conversation. Sur ces entrefaits, Mademoiselle d'Alos vous salue avec bienveillance et vous souhaite de belles fêtes de Noël._

_Cokochanel._


	9. Partie II Chapitre 3

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 3**

Toute la nuit j'ai tourné, retourné, trituré, déformé ce nom et pourtant rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas : Montbuisson. Une partie de moi souhaite se tromper alors que l'autre espère, désire même que ce soit bien ça. Je vais devenir fol à lier, il me faut la confirmation, elle m'est nécessaire, vitale même.

**Avril 1650** _(Edward 10 ans)_

_ Je rentre doucement dans la bibliothèque du château de Seich où mon oncle se tient, un ouvrage en main. Il n'y a personne d'autre, je ne sais pas où est Bella et James ne veut pas jouer avec moi. Je m'approche et regarde le titre de l'ouvrage : Pantagruel. Mon oncle lève alors les yeux vers moi et me sourit avant de me demander :_

- _Que fais-tu là tout seul, Edward ?_

- _Je ne sais pas où sont mes cousins, mon oncle, et je m'ennuie._

- _A ton âge, personne ne s'ennuie, va donc courir dehors avec les chiens._

- _Je préfèrerais lire, mon oncle._

_Il se lève alors et se dirige vers une étagère, il cherche un livre vraisemblablement. Il trouve au bout de quelques instants et me tend le manuscrit : Yvain ou le chevalier au Lion, de Chrétien de Troyes._

- _C'est un roman de chevalerie, je pense que cela va te plaire._

- _Merci beaucoup, mon oncle._

- _Au moins j'aurais contribué à l'éducation de Lord Masen._

_A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Bella, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu ciel pleine de terre sur la jupe. Elle est encore allée courir dehors malgré l'interdiction qu'elle a et a certainement chuté. _

- _Père, pourquoi avez-vous appelé Edward « Lord Masen » ?_

- _Parce que c'est le nom qu'il portera quand il sera plus grand, Isabelle._

- _Mais il s'appelle Cullen Mountbatten._

- _Oui, mais comme il est le fils cadet, il s'appellera Masen à la place de Mountbatten, James qui gardera ce nom._

- _Théobald, il est le cadet et pourtant il s'appelle comme Alméric. Réplique Bella septique._

- _Aujourd'hui, mais quand il aura quinze ans, il sera le comte de Montbuisson, il ne portera plus le nom Vermon. _

_Je regarde ma cousine, attendri par ces réflexions de petite fille de sept ans, elle semble réfléchir intensément quelques instants sous les yeux de son père. Mon oncle adore sa fille, elle est son joyau, il lui passe tout, d'ailleurs heureusement que Bella n'est pas une enfant capricieuse. Son regard se met à pétiller, elle vient d'avoir une idée :_

- _Et bien si tout le monde change de nom, quand je serai grande, je veux m'appeler Masen, comme Edward._

- _Mon Isabelle, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Rit le marquis._

- _Pourquoi pas ! Répond-elle déterminée. Ca te dirait Edward, que je m'appelle comme toi ?_

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle comprend ce que cela implique réellement, ce qu'il faudrait que nous fassions pour qu'elle ait le même nom que moi, mais si je dois épouser quelqu'un j'aimerai bien que ce soit Bella. Je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien toute notre vie, j'aime beaucoup ma cousine, elle est amusante et n'est jamais à cours d'idée. J'aime la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler quand elle se fait mal, quand elle me murmure à l'oreille une bêtise qu'elle souhaiterait faire avec moi et aussi quand elle m'embrasse sur la joue parce que je suis triste. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je lui donne mon approbation :_

- _Oui, si tu veux, tu seras lady Masen !_

- _Vous voyez Père, quand je serai grande, je porterai le même nom qu'Edward et je serai lady Masen. Mais pourquoi Lady et pas Madame ?_

_Mon oncle se mit à rire franchement face aux déclarations de sa fille qui vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux, se met à bouder. Mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté pour autant puisqu'elle a demandé à tout le monde de l'appeler Lady Masen. Son manège a duré jusqu'au souper où ma tante exaspérée a exigé qu'elle stoppe ses prétentions et qu'elle ne raconte plus de bêtises. C'est dommage parce que moi, j'aime bien que tout le monde l'appelle Lady Masen._

**Mai 1663**

Ce souvenir me fait doucement sourire, mes sentiments d'enfant n'ont fait que s'accroitre avec le temps et l'affection est devenue un amour qui ne s'est jamais résorbé. Pourtant il me faut reprendre mes esprits : c'est un détail qui m'importe à ce moment là. Montbuisson est le nom que devrait porter Théobald aujourd'hui. Mais il me faudrait confirmation, je veux être sûr que ma mémoire n'est pas défaillante. De plus colonel à quinze ans, ce serait aberrant ! A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un grade honorifique mais tout de même. Quoiqu'au royaume de France les capitaines de dix ans ne sont pas si rares et ne mentionnons pas les abbés de seize ans.

Deux jours, deux jours que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, dans ma geôle sans savoir si ce fameux colonel est oui ou non le garçon que j'ai connu autrefois. Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Alice quand elle est revenue converser avec moi hier. Elle m'a d'ailleurs présenté Rosalie qui était intimidée car Emmet m'avait décrit comme quelqu'un d'assez charismatique. Mais derrière les barreaux, je ne vois pas en quoi je pouvais l'impressionner.

Une agitation anormale secoue alors l'ensemble de l'escadron, tout est rangé et nettoyé. Black donne des ordres précis, le lieutenant ne s'est pas montré aujourd'hui. Je triture la médaille regardant tout ce petit monde s'afférer aux tâches données. J'observe le second un peu plus attentivement, le teint basané et ayant une solide carrure, il y a quelque chose en lui qui me gêne, je ne saurai pas expliquer quoi. Sentant certainement mes yeux sur lui, il me lance un regard mauvais, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? Après quelques instants, il rentre dans les bâtiments.

Les portes de la casernes s'ouvrent laissant entrer quatre cavaliers, ils descendent en même temps mais de manière conventionnelle, pas comme les Mousquetaires. C'est là que je le vois, à la tête de ces trois hommes, je ne peux pas me tromper : Théobald de Baldy, comte de Montbuisson. En le regardant, le visage de mon oncle se redessine clairement, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mes mains sont crispées sur les barreaux de ma grille, j'ai envie de hurler pour qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il est ma seule chance d'avoir de ses nouvelles à elle. Mais d'un autre côté, une honte sans précédent m'envahit, qui suis-je aujourd'hui pour l'apostropher ? Un pirate, un gibier de potence qui va mourir dans quelques jours, de plus son arrivée signe mon arrêt de mort.

A ma surprise, il semble chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et son regard croise le mien. Je lis de la surprise mais aussi une certaine…joie. Il s'avance doucement toujours ses yeux dans les miens. Et d'une voix émue, il me lance :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Moi non plus, je dois t'avouer.

- Oui mais moi j'ai comme excuse puisqu'on nous avait annoncé que tu étais mort, Edward.

- Comment ça mort ?

- On a rapporté à ton frère son sceau et ta cape ensanglantée et déchirée.

Voilà pourquoi Laurent l'avait gardé, pour monter cette mascarade… James est encore plus vicieux que je ne le croyais. S'il devait croiser ma route, cette fois je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer sans aucun scrupule. Théobald pose alors une main sur mon épaule et la secoue amicalement, sa réflexion me sort totalement de mes pensées :

- Edward capitaine d'un équipage de pirates ! Et bien mon cher cousin, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu en es arrivé là !

- Et comment je vais également me retrouver à pendre au bout d'une corde.

- Ça ne t'en préoccupe donc pas, aucun d'entre vous n'en verra jamais la couleur, fais moi confiance. Il est hors de question que cela arrive alors qu'on vient de te retrouver. Maudit soit James et ses mauvaises informations !

Il a toujours été très joyeux étant enfant et il n'a pas perdu son caractère, le fait qu'il blasphème contre mon frère m'amuse. Mais il ne se doute pas à quel point mon aîné est impliqué dans ma disparition. En tout cas, il est plutôt rassurant concernant notre sort, pourtant, il va devoir affronter le lieutenant d'Esplas et je ne pense pas que ce soit une mince affaire. Mais avec lui pour plaider notre cause, c'est un atout certain que nous avions, il est le fils d'un pair du royaume et le frère de… Après un soupir, je me décide enfin à lui poser la question dont j'attends la réponse autant que je la redoute :

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

- De qui parles-tu, Edward ?

- De Bella, bien évidemment !

- De Bella ! Me répond-il surpris. Mais enfin Edward, ne me dis pas que…

- MONTBUISSON !

Tournant tous les deux la tête vers le perron, nous voyons le lieutenant descendre l'air passablement agacé. Théobald fronce les sourcils et me regarde de nouveau avant de me lancer des yeux moqueurs.

- Ce n'est pas croyable ! Soupire-t-il amusé.

- Je crois qu'il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Il est resté toute la journée enfermé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir comment le gérer. Il secoue la tête d'un air désespéré avant de conclure. Toujours à râler… Je reviens te voir rapidement.

Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre le lieutenant et lui serre brièvement la main. Aucun geste ni expression ne montre qu'ils sont plus que des connaissances, alors que mon cousin vient de m'affirmer qu'ils se côtoyaient régulièrement. Décidément je n'arrive pas à saisir le comportement de d'Esplas.

Cette nuit, Jasper a été transféré dans ma cellule, apparemment Alice l'a demandé expressément au lieutenant et elle a été appuyée par mon cousin. Cela faisait cinq jours que nous n'avions pas pu discuter librement tous les deux et cela m'avait manqué. Il me fait part de la grande confiance qu'a Alice en le vicomte mais également de l'affection amicale qu'elle lui porte. Dire que cela me surprend serait erroné, elle a toujours eu le don de se lier avec les personnes les plus improbables. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré Jasper et que j'ai été enrôlé dans un équipage de pirates. Ce n'est certes pas la carrière dont je rêvais mais les aléas de mon histoire et deux mutineries m'ont permis me prendre les commandes de l'Olympia. Et finalement, durant deux ans, je n'étais peut-être pas heureux mais je m'en rapprochais. Jasper a une confiance aveugle en son épouse et je les admire tous les deux. Quelque part, mon premier maître est reconnaissant envers d'Esplas de ne pas avoir laissé sa femme en proie à la vindicte populaire, elle est plus en sécurité ici que dans son auberge.

De mon côté je partage mes doutes, mes interrogations mais aussi mes ressentis vis-à-vis du lieutenant. Avec son côté philosophe, Jasper m'écoute attentivement mais il reste intimement persuadé que j'ai déjà rencontré cet officier, il ne voit pas d'autre explication. Je lui parle également de l'arrivée de mon cousin et de ce qu'il a affirmé concernant notre sort.

- T'a-t-il donné de ses nouvelles ?

- Je lui en ai demandé mais d'Esplas nous a interrompu. De toutes façons, nous avons énormément de choses à nous raconter.

- Oui mais raisonnablement, il n'y a qu'elle qui qu'intéresse.

Au moins avec Jasper, je n'ai pas à me cacher derrière des faux semblants ou des masques, il sait quelle est ma seule préoccupation, ma seule raison de vivre. Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir et que nous allons pouvoir nous assoupir.

_Bonne année 2010 à tous!_

_Cokorico_


	10. Partie II Chapitre 4

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 4**

Voilà maintenant six jours que nous sommes enfermés, le mois de juin démarre ce matin et le temps se réchauffe doucement. J'avale rapidement la bouillie de blé et la tranche de pain et de lard qui nous ont été servies. Jasper est à mes côtés quand je vois Black sortir précipitamment du bâtiment principal, un air renfrogné, maugréant dans ses baccantes. Il fait ouvrir notre cachot et m'ordonne de le suivre prestement. Marchant derrière lui, sans chaîne pour m'entraver, j'accède pour la première fois aux appartements des officiers, il ouvre une porte et me laisse passer devant lui.

Dans ce bureau se tiennent le lieutenant d'Esplas vêtu d'une simple chemise son épée au côté, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe sur les boiseries, l'autre pendante ; et mon cousin, installé dans un fauteuil, une missive en main. Tous les deux arborent une expression passablement énervé. J'ai l'impression que j'arrive après une joute verbale qui les a opposés tous les trois. C'est le lieutenant qui prend la parole :

- Si nous vous avons fait mander, c'est que nous avons une proposition à vous faire, monsieur Masen.

- Qu'est ce qui… Mais Black m'interrompt.

- Silence, chien galeux !

- Jake, je vous prie de vous contenir sinon je vous ordonnerai de sortir ! Lui réplique vertement d'Esplas.

Black râle mais n'ajoute rien. L'officier des cadets s'est levé et se place devant la table de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse. Même s'il n'est pas vraiment grand, son aura est intimidante mais je perçois quelque chose d'autre derrière qui m'attendrit presque. J'aurais envie de le protéger s'il m'en avait donné la permission. Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans mon esprit qui ne tourne pas rond, protéger le responsable de notre situation actuelle… Il reprend alors :

- Cette opération qui a commencé par l'infiltration de votre équipage a été voulue par Sa Majesté elle-même. Sa finalité est de mettre fin aux agissements des naufrageurs qui sévissent sur les côtes nord de la Bretagne. Mais pour y parvenir, nous avons besoin d'un navire qui n'appartienne pas à la Royale rapide et facilement manœuvrable.

- Un navire tel que l'Olympia. Lui dis-je.

- Exactement, mais le bateau seul ne nous intéresse pas, il nous faut également un équipage capable qui sache se battre et ne soit pas composé exclusivement de troupes royales.

- Or, les seuls possibles sont les pirates. Souffle-je résigné.

- Et les corsaires. Lance Black acerbe.

- La question a déjà été tranchée, Jake. Cessez donc de nous ressortir vos lubies. Le contre Montbuisson, l'expression mauvaise.

- Mais pourquoi pas des corsaires ? Leur demande-je plus intéressé par cette solution.

- Ils sont trop connu du peuple vivant sur dans les ports, eux mais également leurs navires. Me répond mon cousin. Les corsaires font office de héros des mers, ils contribuent à la gloire du royaume et du Roi. Alors que par leur illégalité, les pirates ne sont pas reconnus par la populace.

Dans cette conversation, Théobald ne montre aucune hostilité à mon égard, il me lance même des regards encourageants et rassurant : curieux pour un jeune homme de quinze ans, il en paraît cinq de plus de part sa sérénité et sa maturité. D'Esplas, lui, est neutre comme à son habitude, rien ne transpire alors qu'il est certainement le plus impliqué émotionnellement dans cette opération. Mais Black me hait et j'ignore quelle en est la raison : tout dans son attitude me le confirme. A-t-il déjà eu maille à partir avec les pirates ? J'ai l'impression également que Montbuisson n'a rien révélé de mon identité réelle à ses deux acolytes, je l'en remercierai plus tard.

- Dans tous les cas, une fois le navire et l'équipage à notre disposition, nous larguerons les amarres direction les côtes du nord de la Bretagne et nous les approcherons dès la première tempête annoncée. Explique le vicomte.

- Attendez ! Vous voulez lancer l'Olympia sur les rivages bretons pour qu'il s'échoue à la merci des naufrageurs ! Je pense amèrement qu'Alice avait raison, comme trop souvent.

- Exactement ! Je n'aurai pas mieux résumé moi-même. Reprend d'Esplas. Sauf que nous ne serons pas à la merci de ces assassins car leur meilleure tactique est la surprise, or nous saurons pertinemment ce qui nous attend.

- C'est de la folie ! Je secoue la tête avant de poursuivre. Nous, comment ça « nous » ?

- Parce que tu crois que nous allons te laisser seul avec ton équipage vous permettant ainsi de vous échapper. Nous n'avons aucune confiance en un homme qui vaut moins que la boue de mes bottes !

Montbuisson s'est levé sous l'injure dont je suis la victime, lançant un « Parlez pour vous ! » alors que le lieutenant commence à perdre patience.

- Jake ! Maintenant cela suffit ! Gardez vos a priori et vos rancœurs pour vous. Je n'accepterai plus aucune réflexion désobligeante vis-à-vis de monsieur Masen.

- Vous voyez que vous n'êtes plus impartiale, vous le défendez depuis votre retour, et ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. Vous auriez du m'avertir avant de ce changement de…

- Taisez-vous et sortez immédiatement, Jake !

Le vicomte lui désigne la sortie d'un geste rageur et sans demander son reste, Black sort, le pas décidé en claquant la porte à double battant. Je viens d'assister à une dispute entre le lieutenant et son second dont je suis à l'origine sans pour autant en comprendre les tenants et aboutissements, le tout sous l'œil goguenard de Montbuisson. D'Esplas m'a défendu, il n'a pas hésité face à son officier subalterne, je n'en reviens pas. C'est aussi la première fois que je le vois perdre son sang froid : il s'appuie à l'aide de sa main sur son bureau alors que son autre poing repose sur son front à demi barré par ses cheveux. Il se calme, inspirant et expirant fort. Mon cousin qui lui n'a pas perdu le fil de ce qui vient de se dérouler sous nos yeux, ricane doucement dans son fauteuil.

- Excusez nous de ce malencontreux incident. Montbuisson, je vous conseille de garder vos élans d'hilarité pour vous.

A cet instant, ce n'est pas deux amis que je vois mais un grand frère recadrant son cadet qui l'exaspère. Si Alméric remplaçait d'Esplas à cet instant, la sensation n'aurait pas été différente, c'en est même curieux. Mon cousin en profite pour laisser éclater son rire sous le regard courroucé du lieutenant, avant de se reprendre :

- Pardonnez-moi ! Il se penche vers moi et me murmure. Je ne supporte pas Black et sa mine déconfite valait son pesant d'or. Je suis ravi de les voir se disputer.

- Où en étais-je ? Demande alors le vicomte.

- Vous disiez que vous alliez participer à l'échouage de l'Olympia.

- Oui c'est cela. Nous embarquerons avec vous, Montbuisson, un autre représentant de Sa Majesté que nous attendons incessamment sous peu, un détachement de dix Mousquetaires et moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous connaissons les règles à bord d'un navire, vous serez le seul capitaine en mer. En revanche, si vous tentiez quoi que ce soit contre nous, vous auriez l'ensemble des troupes du royaume à vos trousses.

- Si j'accepte de participer avec mon équipage quelles seront nos compensations car après tout, nous allons perdre notre bateau. Lui demande-je sérieusement.

- Tout d'abord, à l'instant même où vous accepterez, un courrier partira pour les chantiers navals avec ordre de démarrer la construction d'un navire aux dimensions de l'Olympia avec toutes les dernières améliorations. Ce bâtiment vous sera remis dès son achèvement. Me répond-il.

- Ensuite, j'ai en ma possession une lettre de marque de Sa Majesté, accordant le statut de corsaire. Poursuit mon cousin. Je n'aurai qu'à compléter le nom du capitaine et du navire. De la piraterie légale aux yeux de tout le royaume si vous préférez.

Corsaire, le Roi nous accordait l'autorisation de « courir sus aux navires ennemis », selon la formule consacrée, si nous acceptions de participer à cette mission. Je connais tous les avantages de cette condition, nous pourrions attaquer tous les bateaux mis à part ceux arborant le pavillon royal, nous ne risquerions plus la potence et il y aurait même une certaine reconnaissance de la part de tous. En contre partie nous devrions reverser la moitié de notre butin au Roi, subir un contrôle pointilleux de l'Amirauté, puisque nous serions rattachés à la marine royale et ne plus se livrer aux exactions en massacrant. Pourtant ce serait renier cette idée de liberté qui me plait tant à bord de l'Olympia, n'avoir que Dieu pour seul maître et ne dépendre de personne d'autre que de soi.

- Si nous refusions cette proposition que se passera-t-il ?

- Il ne me faut pas plus d'une heure pour organiser la charrette qui vous conduira au gibet. Répond froidement le vicomte.

- D'Esplas ! S'insurge alors Montbuisson.

- Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! Soit ils nous aident, soit ils finissent au bout d'une corde !

- Tu n'as donc plus aucune compassion ! Lui lance-t-il.

- La repentance ou la mort, ils sont coupables de piraterie : seuls les actes pourront les excuser. De toute façon, je ne supporte plus les demi mesures, pas quand nous sommes si proche de notre objectif Théobald. Après nous pourrons envisager la compassion.

Leur échange me laisse pantois, ils sont tous les deux passés au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils se connaissent Mais surtout, le vicomte d'Esplas ne nous épargnera pas, sa volonté de vengeance est inébranlable, il ne pliera pas.

- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec mon premier maître à ce sujet. Je vous ferai part de notre réponse le plus rapidement possible.

- Très bien. Répond le lieutenant fermement avant de reprendre plus fortement. Garde, ramenez le à sa cellule.

Après avoir rejoint Jasper dans notre cachot, je lui rapportais exactement l'ensemble de notre conversation, n'omettant pas l'altercation entre l'officier et son subalterne. Nous sommes restés un long moment en silence, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Mon esprit dérive encore vers le lieutenant, maintenant je m'en rends compte, sa colère avait un goût de déjà vu. Sa voix avait des intonations que j'ai entendues naguère. Cela va me rendre fou, mais au moins j'en suis maintenant convaincu : j'ai déjà rencontré le vicomte autrefois. Et le simple fait qu'il tutoie Théobald suffit à m'en persuader. Cela date donc de la période où nous vivions avec les Baldy, peut-être est-il un de leur cousin ? Un fils cadet qui porte aujourd'hui, non pas le nom principal, mais l'apanage du second. C'est un militaire, ce serait d'autant moins surprenant puisque dans la noblesse française l'aîné hérite, le puiné est militaire et le benjamin est prêtre. De toute façon, je demanderai à Théobald dès que celui-ci se montrera, au moins j'aurai une réponse claire et nette.

Mais en y repensant, d'Esplas m'a peut-être reconnu lui ! Après tout, il m'a défendu face à Black, même si par la suite il n'a fait aucune concession sur notre futur en cas de refus. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en avertir, pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? Encore une fois, ses motivations et son comportement me déroutent, je n'arrive pas à suivre les turpitudes de sa pensée. L'après midi est déjà bien entamé et nous n'avons toujours pas prononcé un mot. Je sais que Jasper s'est déjà fait une opinion sur toute cette affaire mais il attend que je m'exprime en premier. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler : je vais sacrifier l'Olympia et accepter la lettre de marque du Roi, même si s'en est fini de notre liberté d'agir.


	11. Partie II Chapitre 5

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 5**

Finalement Alice nous rejoint pour discuter, c'est son époux qui l'informe de ce qui s'est dit en cette fin de matinée. En contrepartie, elle nous explique que les boiseries ont tremblé sous les éclats de voix ce matin avant que l'on ne me convie dans le bureau du lieutenant. Les trois hommes ont eu une discussion plus qu'houleuse et le déjeuner qui s'en est suivi, a été glacial, si ce n'est que le comte de Montbuisson a pris un malin plaisir à provoquer Black. Elle n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé et comme la curiosité d'Alice n'a aucune limite, elle apostrophe un des compagnons de route de Théobald. Ce dernier qui lisait tranquillement assis sur un des bancs de pierre s'approche de nous pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

- Excusez cette interruption, Monsieur, mais pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi le lieutenant d'Esplas et son subalterne sont en si mauvais termes aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire, Madame. La seule chose que je sais et que vous avez du remarquer est l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouve d'Esplas et Montbuisson.

Son toupet est vraiment incroyable, oser demander cela à un aristocrate. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas condescendant, sinon il lui aurait rétorqué que cette affaire ne la concernait en rien.

- Cela n'est guère étonnant, diriger une telle mission avec tout ce que cela implique émotionnellement. Enchaîne Alice.

- Je ne peux que vous rejoindre sur ce fait, mais heureusement le colonel de Montbuisson ne commande en rien les opérations. Lui répond le gentilhomme.

- Bien évidemment, c'est pour le lieutenant que cela doit être difficile, il a finalement une vrai pression sur les épaules.

- Il est clair que s'il échoue, le Roi ne lui pardonnera pas ni même les frères Baldy.

- Pardonnez-moi mais pourquoi nous parlez-vous des frères Baldy ? Lui demande-je.

- Et bien, nous attendons l'arrivée du Marquis de Vermon incessamment sous peu. Il va de soi qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde de se venger de ces meurtriers.

Je veux continuer à l'interroger sur le Marquis mais Alice me prend de vitesse :

- En quoi les Baldy sont concernés par cette affaire de naufrageurs alors que c'est le lieutenant d'Esplas qui souhaite les réduire à néant ?

Le jeune noble regarde Alice ébahi, comme si elle venait de proférer une énormité, et nous reprend :

- D'Esplas ! Mais il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire ! Juste la responsabilité de mener cette opération a bien. C'est à se demander où vous étiez ces cinq dernières années !

- Pourquoi cela ? Je suis dans la plus totale incompréhension.

- Mais enfin, tout le royaume de France sait que le Marquis de Vermon et son épouse, les parents de Montbuisson et du marquis actuel, ont été assassinés par les naufrageurs bretons.

Je m'accroche aux barreaux sous le poids de la révélation, mon oncle et ma tante… Mon Dieu quelle terrible épreuve elle a du vivre avec ses frères… et… Mais d'Esplas et son histoire… Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusque là veut se révéler mais je ne peux pas l'exprimer, le mettre en forme. L'image de Bella en pleur s'impose à moi immédiatement, ce regard voilé de larme, d'une tristesse telle qu'elle m'en retourne les entrailles, ce regard que j'ai vu récemment, très récemment. Mais où, quand, comment ? Je parviens tout de même à souffler :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- En avril 1658, le Marquis, son épouse et leur fille revenaient d'Angleterre. Leur bateau s'est échoué sur les côtes et il n'y a eu que peu de survivant dont Mademoiselle de Baldy. Mais la pauvre enfant a été défigurée car battue et scarifiée. Elle ne doit sa survie qu'au fait qu'elle s'était travestie en garçon sur le navire pour y circuler plus librement. Personne à la cour ne l'a revue depuis, selon son frère, elle vit cloitrée au château de Seich. Depuis cette date, les Baldy ont juré qu'ils n'auraient de répits qu'une fois la mémoire de leurs parents, vengée.

Je ne l'écoute plus, me répétant inlassablement le même mot : travesti, travesti, travesti… Une multitude de visions surgissent sans aucun ordre particulier. La cicatrice qui barre ce visage, ce regard noisette caché derrière ces cheveux, cette manière d'évoluer, le coup de poing donné à cet espagnol, cette façon de reprendre Théobald, la tristesse en voyant les fers à mes poignets, ces frissons qui me prennent dès que je croise ces prunelles, cette envie de la protéger, cette allure au combat, ces intonations de voix… Tous ces détails qui font Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…

Nathanaël est Bella, le lieutenant est Bella, le vicomte d'Esplas est Bella. Depuis le début, elle est là, à mes côtés et j'ai été incapable de la reconnaître ou plutôt mon esprit en a été incapable car mon corps le savait. Toutes mes réactions étranges dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité en sont la preuve formelle.

C'est elle, ce soldat sans émotion qui dirige leur vengeance, qui tue sans scrupule, qui est un Mousquetaire. C'est elle qui a vécu la mort de ses parents et le viol de sa mère, qui a été marqué à vie aussi bien physiquement que moralement, qui supporte maintenant les douleurs sans broncher. Elle dont le seul objectif, la seule détermination est de tuer ces êtres, car pour elle ils ne sont pas humains, qui ont brisé sa vie. Elle qui m'a reconnu, j'en suis convaincu, mais qui est prête à me sacrifier pour atteindre ce qu'elle s'est fixée.

Et moi, moi qui mérite de mourir de sa seule volonté pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue derrière son déguisement avant aujourd'hui, pour ne pas l'avoir aidé à surmonter sa peine durant toutes ces années, pour ne pas lui avoir dit que malgré cette cicatrice elle est belle, pour ne pas avoir été à ses côtés. Pour l'avoir abandonnée ce soir de novembre alors qu'elle m'avait tout donné : sa vie, son âme, son cœur et son corps. Moi qui ne l'ai jamais méritée…

C'est trop, trop de choses me viennent à l'esprit, un vrai tourbillon m'embarque. Mon crâne cogne, le manque de sommeil d'y ajoutant, je ne tente pas de reprendre pied. Je me laisse aller dans ces pensées pour m'y perdre, pour sombrer. Une dernière fois je secoue la tête quand je sens une violente douleur à l'arrière, c'est la dernière chose que je ressens…

Je me réveille dans des draps soyeux que je sens sous mes mains. Je soulève lentement mes paupières, il fait nuit. Je crois que j'ai perdu conscience face à la vérité qui s'est imposée à moi, cette vérité bien trop lourde pour mon esprit torturé et fatigué mais également douloureux. Par spasme, une piqure lancinante me prend l'arrière du crâne. Je pense que je me suis assommé en fin de compte.

Soupirant fortement, je m'efforce de ne pas laisser repartir mes pensées dans toutes les directions. Il me faut le faire point par point si je ne veux pas me perdre de nouveau. Tout d'abord, Bella est le vicomte d'Esplas, lieutenant des cadets du Roi. Comment s'est-elle démenée pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle obtienne ce privilège au nez et à la barbe de tout autre noble avec son état de femme ? Cela ne me paraît pas croyable, une femme Mousquetaire et officier de surcroit ! Ainsi travestie, elle agit presque à sa guise alors que tout le monde la pense retirée dans le château de son frère. Ensuite, elle dirige une opération d'envergure menée pour porter un coup non négligeable aux naufrageurs bretons sur ordre du Roi. Opération qui a des allures de vengeance pour elle et ses frères et qu'ils vont terminer ensemble puisque ces scélérats ont tué mon oncle et ma tante, il y a cinq ans.

Je me rappelle de l'expression ahuri de mon cousin quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles de Bella, il était persuadé que je savais. Quel benêt j'ai été, tant de choses pouvaient me mettre sur la voie, tant de détails auraient du m'avertir. A croire que mon esprit refusait délibérément d'envisager cette hypothèse, trop improbable pour son fonctionnement rationnel. Je mets à rire de ma propre bêtise, de mon imbécilité.

En me calmant, j'essaye de me souvenir du visage de Bella tel qu'il était la nuit où je l'ai quitté. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se dessine clairement sans zone d'ombre, dans toute sa beauté de jeune fille : lumineux, innocent et frais. Son visage aujourd'hui s'est affiné, il a perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence et au-delà de la cicatrice qui le barre et du masque neutre qu'il arbore, il est toujours aussi beau voir même d'avantage. Car maintenant que je sais qui se cache derrière d'Esplas, c'est le visage d'une femme que je vois, certes marqué par les épreuves mais déterminée et sûre d'elle-même, une femme fière et courageuse qui se bat pour ses convictions et son honneur mieux que la plupart des hommes. Une femme que j'aurais été fier de désigner comme « ma » femme.

Prenant entre mes doigts sa médaille de baptême, toujours les yeux fermés, je me rends compte que ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ne change en rien que ce j'éprouve pour elle, c'est même le contraire. Cet amour en est d'autant plus violent qu'il sait en partie ce qu'elle a du traverser pour devenir la femme qu'elle est maintenant. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir comme j'en ai eu l'opportunité il y a cinq ans. Et si j'avais cette chance, cette fois, je ne partirais pas, je l'emmènerai directement à un prêtre pour officialiser l'état de fait que nous avions créé cette nuit là. Etre mari et femme devant Dieu et devant les hommes, qu'elle devienne mienne autant que moi je suis sien. Même si elle ne le sait pas, même si elle a oublié ce qu'elle a un jour ressenti pour moi, je lui appartiens maintenant et pour toujours.

Je me redresse vivement sur le lit et frappe rageur mon poing dans le coussin. Elle a grandi, évolué, les épreuves qu'elle a traversées ont certainement du transformer cet amour en une vague affection, une vieille tendresse d'enfance.

J'ai envie de hurler, elle est tellement proche de moi et je ne peux l'avoir. Je ne suis plus qu'un pirate aujourd'hui, un prisonnier qui pour un simple « non » sera envoyé à la potence. Rien ne me permet de prétendre à sa main. Et même si j'avais l'audace de la demander, que son frère me l'accordasse, hypothèse déjà improbable, je ne pourrais l'obliger à m'épouser si elle refusait. Je la respecte trop, l'estime trop pour lui imposer un état dont elle ne voudrait pas. Ai-je été maudit par une quelconque incantation, ou peut-être même par James pour subir un tel supplice, pour avoir mon bonheur à porté de main sans aucun espoir de l'obtenir ?

Je donne un nouveau coup de poing violent sur cet oreiller quand une voix, sa voix me surprend :

- Tu devrais arrêter, non seulement ce pauvre coussin ne t'a rien fait mais en plus tu vas finir par te faire mal.

* * *

_Et là, vous vous dîtes vivement le prochain chapitre... On a remis la cervelle en route et on va pouvoir discuter sans second ou frère encombrant... Niark niark!_

_Vous connaissez la 7ème symphonie de Beethoven, non? Je vous la conseille vivement, je la redécouvre en ce moment avec un plaisir non feint._


	12. Partie II Chapitre 6

PARTIE II CHAPITRE 6

Je tourne la tête vers la droite, à l'opposé de la fenêtre. Elle est là, assise nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, le visage reposant sur son poing serré, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et les jambes croisées, étendues devant elle. Elle arbore un vague sourire et un certain amusement au fond du regard, elle ne porte pas de masque ce soir. Dans un geste gracieux, elle amène sa main libre à ses cheveux et dégage complètement sa figure : elle sait qu'elle n'a plus à se cacher face à moi.

- Bonsoir Edward.

- Bonsoir Bella.

Il est curieux de la contempler si posée, elle qui était si pleine de vie, si pétillante. Elle n'a que vingt ans et pourtant tout dans son attitude laisse voir qu'elle est bien plus mûre qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Son épée est toujours présente ainsi que ce poignard que je l'ai vu si souvent utiliser lors de nos abordages. Revenant à la réalité, je constate qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite démarrer cette conversation et pourtant Dieu sait que je désire tout savoir de ce qui lui est arrivé durant ces cinq dernières années. Grâce à ses manches relevées, je vois se dessiner à la lueur de la lune une autre estafilade sur son avant bras. Nous avons au moins quelque chose en commun tous les deux.

Elle me regarde également, non, il serait plus judicieux de dire qu'elle est fixée sur ma poitrine, je descends ma main à cet endroit pour rencontrer sa médaille. La prenant dans ma paume, je la soulève doucement tout en continuant de l'observer. Dans un mouvement lent, elle soulève sa tête de son poing avant de le desserrer : entres ses doigts glisse alors une chaîne, ma chaîne, au bout de laquelle pend une représentation de la Sainte Vierge. Je suis déçu qu'elle ne la porte pas, mais après toutes ses années, cela n'est guère étonnant. Au moins, elle l'a gardé auprès d'elle alors qu'elle est loin de son foyer. Mais c'est là que je me rends compte de l'évidence : elle savait dès le départ qui j'étais, j'en suis intimement convaincu. C'est d'ailleurs cette constatation qui va amener ma première question :

- Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Aurais-tu seulement accordé foi à mes propos ?

- S'ils viennent de toi, assurément.

- Plus de cinq ans se sont écoulés, Edward et autant de temps où j'ai cru à ton trépas. Et quand bien même, qu'est ce que cela aurait changé, car si toute cette mise en scène n'était pas dirigée contre vous, vous faisiez partis intégrante du plan et il était hors de question que je m'en détourne. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Alors mieux valait ne rien dire.

Je m'extirpe des draps pour me rapprocher et je m'installe dans le fauteuil jumeau au sien. Elle n'a pas bougé, juste suivi des yeux ma progression. A moins d'un mètre d'elle, je regarde ses traits affinés par son passage dans l'âge adulte. Elle réfléchit, le creux entre ses sourcils me l'indique, ses petites manies n'ont pas changé, c'est dans ces moments là que je retrouve la jeune demoiselle de Seich.

- Nous allons accepter votre proposition, Bella.

- Mon manque de discernement face à toi sera toujours un de mes principaux défauts, j'étais persuadée que tu refuserais.

- La vie de mon équipage passe avant tout autre considération, il fut un temps où toi-même respectais d'avantage la vie que nous a donné le Seigneur.

- Les sermons sont bons pour les offices du dimanche et je crois n'avoir plus mis les pieds dans une église depuis près de quatre ans.

- Je ne te savais pas si désinvolte vis à vis du Très Haut.

- Je règlerai mes comptes avec Dieu une fois toute que cette affaire sera achevée. Autant lui présenter l'état de mon âme quand mes parents auront été vengés, cela m'évitera de repasser plusieurs fois en confession.

- Il y a tant de désillusion dans tes propos.

- Autant que dans ton attitude, Edward.

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison, jusque là, je n'avais plus aucune attente dans la vie que je menais. Et pourtant par un caprice du destin, nous sommes là, l'un en face de l'autre, si proches à certains moments et si éloignés à d'autres. Ses blessures sont aussi profondes que les miennes et comme moi, elle dissimule qui elle est vraiment. Car je refuse de croire que la Bella si enjouée ait totalement disparue. Derrière ses souffrances, derrière ses cicatrices, elle est là, terrée dans l'ombre.

- La vengeance ne t'amènera pas la paix, Bella.

- Tant qu'ils seront vivants alors que mes parents reposent sous le marbre de leur caveau, je ne pourrais pas respirer convenablement.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à tourner la page, à vivre ta vie, à … te marier. Finis-je ne murmurant.

- Parce que chaque nuit que Dieu fait, je revois le viol de ma mère, mon père impuissant égorgé par ce boucher, Mère hurlant avant de voir sa gorge tranchée à son tour. Répond-elle rageusement. Parce que chaque fois que je croise un miroir, j'aperçois les yeux de ce monstre, riant, enivré par l'odeur du sang versé et par la liqueur qui se trouvait à bord.

Son ton s'est calmé en fin de tirade, devenant douloureux, mais son visage reprend vite contenance pour se refermer complètement. Tout est à recommencer. Je dois lui faire changer de sujet :

- Comment es-tu devenue Mousquetaire ?

- Quelques mois avant la majorité de mon frère, nous nous sommes rendus à la cour où Sa Majesté nous a reçus. Alméric lui a fait part de notre volonté commune : porter un coup fatal aux agissements des naufrageurs et par là même venger la mémoire de nos parents. Leur action est redoutée et les tempêtes n'en sont que plus dangereuses pour les navires.

Prise dans son récit, elle se détend considérablement. Elle parle avec les mains, c'est tout à fait fascinant. Alors qu'elle m'explique comment elle a réussi à convaincre son oncle d'Artagnan de se rallier à sa cause et de la soutenir dans ses projets. Elle se lève nonchalamment et va servir deux verres avant de m'en tendre un : de l'armagnac. Selon l'étiquette, les dames ne boivent pas de liqueur mais j'ai l'impression que les bonnes convenances ne sont plus le souci de Bella. Elle a du remarquer mon expression surprise en la voyant boire d'un trait son verre l'alcool puisqu'elle me lance :

- A fréquenter exclusivement des hommes depuis trois ans, par mimétisme, on finit par ce comporter comme eux. Elle ricane avant de poursuivre. Mon seul maintien à ce poste dépend exclusivement de ma faculté à me faire passer pour un gentilhomme. C'est ma survie dans ce milieu qui est en jeu, alors ne t'étonne d'aucune de mes manières.

Finalement, la bataille a été assez rude pour qu'elle puisse intégrer la compagnie des cadets du Roi, mais elle y est parvenue, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Par n'importe quel moyen, enfant, elle parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : cela, au moins, n'a pas changé !

Ses souvenirs là la rendent moins froide, elle s'ouvre de nouveau face à moi. Mais qu'est cet évènement qui l'a amenée à franchir le pas, à monter à Paris pour rejoindre le Roi ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit. D'après les dates, il y a un peu moins d'un an d'écart entre la mort de mes oncles et tantes et la décision de quitter Seich.

A son tour, elle m'interroge sur mon parcours de marin et de pirate. Les mutineries et abordages qui ont fait de moi le capitaine Masen la passionnent, autant que les romans de chevalerie de notre enfance. Je crois qu'en réalité, elle n'aurait jamais pu se contenter de la vie traditionnelle d'une dame de la noblesse, il lui faut plus. Mais je lui parle également de mon attachement à mes hommes, ce qui a été le principal critère pour accepter leur offre. Et puis, je finis en ajoutant :

- En acceptant votre marché, je prive également mon frère de la satisfaction de me voir finir au bout d'une corde.

Elle se tend immédiatement à l'évocation de James, son regard s'est durci et son visage a perdu toute trace de douceur. Elle fronce les sourcils :

- Je ne vois pas ce que James vient faire dans cette histoire.

- Oh mais si. C'est par sa faute si je n'ai pas pu atteindre Rambouillet après t'avoir dit au revoir.

Je lui narre alors l'attaque dont j'ai été la victime avant mon arrivée sur Bordeaux. Quand je lui rapporte les paroles de Laurent, elle se lève précipitamment et frappe son poing contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Son front collé contre la vitre, elle ne cesse de répéter :

- Le scélérat, le vil serpent…

Tous les noms d'oiseau sont passés en revue, sa colère semble viscérale, elle en tremble de rage. Que lui a donc fait mon frère pour la mettre dans cet état ? Je la rejoins près de la fenêtre et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute à mon contact et se retourne vers moi, ses yeux embués expriment une fureur sans égale.

- Quand je pense qu'il a exhibé ton sceau pour nous prouver ton décès ainsi que les lambeaux de ta cape. Quand je pense que je l'ai cru alors que je savais qu'il te haïssait… Si seulement je… Tout découle de cette annonce, tout, absolument tout ! Pleure-t-elle de rage.

- Comment cela tout découle de là ?

Je veux lui donner une accolade réconfortante mais elle se dégage brutalement avant de me répondre.

- Suite à l'annonce de ta mort, je suis tombée dans une profonde lassitude, rien ne pouvait me consoler. Je portais même le deuil comme si tu avais été mon époux, toujours vêtue de noir avec pour seul bijou ta médaille. Pour tenter de m'apaiser, mon oncle d'Aldévier m'a envoyé rejoindre mes parents à la cour, mais cela n'a en rien amélioré mon état. Ce fut à ce moment là que Père planifia notre voyage en Angleterre, où le Roi Charles II venait de retourner suite au démarrage de la révolte contre Cromwell.

Je n'ai pas interrompu son récit. Les larmes coulent franchement sur ses joues et elle continue à taper du poing contre la boiserie. Et là, je réalise, elle avait porté mon deuil, mieux que certaines épouses. Elle m'aimait donc plus que je ne l'imaginais. Pourtant, elle ne m'a pas raconté tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, alors j'attends qu'elle se reprenne.

- Père et Mère sont morts par ma faute. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'exècre les sentiments que j'ai eu à ton égard car ils sont à l'origine de ma douleur de l'époque et donc de ce voyage. Enrage-t-elle en me fixant.

Elle vient de me poignarder en plein cœur, je le pressentais mais l'entendre de sa bouche met fin à mes faibles espoirs. Je m'éloigne d'elle à reculons, sans bruit. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers l'extérieur avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- Et sais-tu ce qui me met hors de moi ?

- Non.

- J'ai culpabilisé pendant cinq ans, transformant cette vengeance en expiation de ma propre faute. Et tout s'effondre, je découvre que, par malveillance, ton frère a orchestré notre infortune et brisé nos vies, jouant même de ma propre peine auprès de ma famille pour leur soutirer cet… Argg… Nom de Dieu !

- Donne-moi la permission de m'absenter, que j'aille clôturer une bonne fois pour toutes, mes comptes avec James. Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher de revenir pour accomplir la mission après l'avoir fait passer de vie à trépas.

Elle me regarde moqueuse avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie. Ses larmes ont laissé des stries brillantes sur ses pommettes. Même comme cela, elle est belle.

- S'il n'avait pas déjà trépassé, j'irais immédiatement le transpercer moi-même.

Je relève la tête plus franchement avec surprise sous le coup de cette révélation : mort ! James est mort, mon frère est mort !! Elle arbore de nouveau son masque neutre, seuls ses yeux rougis trahissent son véritable état. Malheureusement, avant que je ne puisse l'interroger d'avantage, la porte s'ouvre :

- Alméric vient d'arriver.

- Merci Théobald. Répond-elle. Nous descendons immédiatement.

Elle attrape sa casaque reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil et la passe sur ses épaules pour ensuite aller ouvrir la porte. Se tournant vers moi, elle me dit :

- Tout ce qui vient de se dire, ne sort pas de cette pièce, même eux n'ont pas à connaître de mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toute cette affaire. Quel oiseau sans cervelle, je suis parfois. Peste-t-elle contre elle-même. Maintenant, viens, que je te ramène dans ta cellule.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, elle est assez dure la vicomtesse, mais c'est comme ça. Et comme je suis Dieu pour ma fic je fais ce que je veux..._

_Cokorico qui souhaiterai vivre à l'époque de d'Artagnan_


	13. Partie II Chapitre 7

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 7**

Tout en suivant Bella au travers des couloirs de la caserne, nous croisons mon dernier cousin, Alméric de Baldy, Marquis de Vermon, qui me fixant, affiche une figure des plus ébahies. Il s'apprête à prendre la parole mais sa sœur l'arrête d'un simple geste de la main. En rejoignant la cour, elle fait signe à un de ses hommes de nous précéder pour ouvrir ma cellule. Vu l'heure tardive, les vigiles somnolent sur leurs hallebardes et tout mon équipage sommeille. Jasper ne dois plus être dans mon cachot puisque le cadet retourne à son poste de garde en laissant la geôle ouverte.

Bella la referme elle-même dès que j'en franchis le seuil mais elle ne s'éloigne pas. Elle me regarde, toute sa désolation transparait dans ses iris noisette, ses lèvres bougent tout doucement pour m'y faire lire un « Pardonne-moi ». Elle recule lentement sans lâcher notre contact visuel, mes mains sont agrippées aux barreaux pour être le moins éloigné possible. Tant d'émotions se lisent dans ses yeux, je porte alors ma paume à sa médaille et la serre contre mon torse. Dans un geste souple, elle resserre son poing droit sur son cœur, un éclat doré brille entre ses doigts, ma chaîne. Je n'avais pas espéré une telle démonstration, au moins, elle ne me hait point.

Malheureusement notre échange est interrompu par Black :

- D'Esplas, monsieur le Marquis attend !

- J'arrive.

Elle rejoint le corps de bâtiment en montant les marches quatre à quatre, je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser aller contre le mur et essayer de m'endormir. Ne pas penser à ce qui vient de se passer, ou je risque de devenir aliéné.

Malheureusement, je n'ai que peu sommeillé, ne pouvant contrôler mes pensées dès que Bella est impliquée et Jasper de sa cellule voisine m'a demandé avec empressement ce qui s'est passé la veille, m'exaspérant d'avantage. Mon mutisme lui a fortement déplu, lui qui est curieux comme un vieux chat. Finalement, il se complète bien avec son épouse, Alice.

En cette matinée, les cadets complètent leurs uniformes, apparemment une visite se prépare. Mon second me demande alors d'observer plus attentivement le perron : sur ses marches se tiennent les trois Baldy. Sur la plus haute, Théobald de Baldy, comte de Montbuisson et colonel de cavalerie, le poitrail barré de l'ordre des chevaliers de Saint Louis, en grand habit. En dessous, Alméric de Baldy, marquis de Vermon et pair du Royaume, coiffé et portant le grand cordon bleu du Saint Esprit. Et enfin, Isabelle de Baldy, vicomtesse d'Esplas, lieutenant des Mousquetaires, arborant son grand uniforme composé de sa casaque bleue d'apparat, bottes dentelières et chapeau. Chacun porte son épée au côté. Le tableau est incroyable, les trois discutent sans se regarder leurs têtes tournées vers le porche d'entrée de la caserne.

Soudain, le masque de Bella s'illumine et Alméric se tourne vers elle en riant. D'un hochement de tête, ils décident de descendre les dernières marches et s'avancent d'un pas décidé au centre de la cour. Théobald, toujours sur les marches, appuie ses coudes sur la rampe et pose sa tête dans ses mains, un petit sourire malin s'affichant.

Le frère et la sœur se découvrent simultanément et confient leurs coiffes à un des cadets avant de tirer leurs épées et se saluent solennellement. Se mettant en garde, ils se fixent, le même regard de défi émane de leurs yeux. Fondant l'un sur l'autre, leurs fleurets s'entrechoquent dans un ballet improvisé. J'avais déjà entraperçu les facultés de Bella lors des abordages mais là, contre son frère, elle excelle. Ils ne s'épargnent aucun coup, aucune botte. Leurs mouvements sont rapides, lestes, précis, pas un geste n'est de trop, leurs niveaux sont équivalents. Soudain, chacun sort son poignard, augmentant d'avantage la difficulté. Mon cousin saute alors sur la margelle du bassin de la fontaine, surplombant totalement son adversaire mais Bella n'est pas en reste puisqu'elle suit mouvement, réussissant à arracher le couteau d'Alméric dans un second temps. Comme des funambules, ils continuent leur duel sous les encouragements des cadets pour leur lieutenant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle, qu'elle se blesse, bien que je ne puisse que constater la maîtrise parfaite qu'elle a sur le sujet. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

Suite à une tierce pourfendue, Bella, un genou à terre, pose la pointe de son épée sur la pomme d'Adam de son frère. Des « Hourra » s'élèvent des Mousquetaires alors qu'Alméric et sa sœur se saluent brièvement. Tout le monde applaudit la démonstration d'escrime que viennent d'offrir les deux Baldy. Bella donne une bourrade dans le dos de mon cousin, tout en rejoignant le dernier de la fratrie.

Ils se sont recoiffés quand les grilles s'ouvrent laissant passer le carrosse du gouverneur de La Rochelle, représentant local du Roi. Toute la cour est au garde à vous pour l'accueillir. Une fois descendu, les Baldy l'escortent à l'intérieur. Jacob Black de Comminges est resté dehors, le regard mauvais, apparemment, il n'a pas été convié à l'entretien. Il vient alors lentement vers moi et s'accote au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, c'est ça : tu es le cousin des Baldy. Je comprends mieux la mansuétude dont toi et ta petite bande de chien galeux avez bénéficié.

- En quoi cela te gêne-t-il ? lui réplique-je froidement.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de me manquer de respect en me tutoyant ?

- Du même droit que toi.

Il secoue la tête en ricanant et détaille mon apparence narquoisement :

- D'après moi, tu ne peux plus te targuer des mêmes privilèges que moi, puisque que tu es derrière ces barreaux risquant la pendaison.

- Qu'est ce qui te déplait à ce point ? ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque.

- Ne perturbe pas le lieutenant, il n'a pas besoin de ça !

- En quoi le perturberai-je ? il a déclaré que rien ne le détournerai de sa vengeance, pas même moi.

- Ta simple présence est suffisante. Cela ne dépendrait que de moi, je t'aurais déjà régler ton compte pour éviter de le revoir aussi perdu qu'hier soir.

Hier soir… Notre conversation l'avait donc troublée à ce point, à moins que ce ne soit ce qui s'est passé dans la cour après. Dans tous les cas, cet officier n'a pas d'autre objectif que de protéger d'Esplas. Et aux vues du regard féroce qu'il me lance, je jurerai qu'il sait ce qu'elle est vraiment : et cela ne me plait pas.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait s'il savait que tu viens te mêler de qui ne te concerne en aucun point.

- Tout ce qui le touche me concerne. Rage-t-il.

- A aboyer de la sorte, comme un chien, on pourrait te prendre pour son Cerbère personnel.

Il fulmine de ma réflexion, il m'égorgerait bien s'il le pouvait. Attrapant les pans de ma chemise, il me plaque contre les barreaux de ma cellule.

- Sache qu'une fois toute cette affaire terminée, d'Esplas reprendra sa vraie place, comme c'était convenu avec le Roi, et elle deviendra une Black de Comminges.

Il me pousse violemment et s'éloigne, me laissant pantois et anéanti au milieu de ma geôle. Elle va épouser Black. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, ma respiration devient haletante. Je veux le tuer, le faire disparaître de la surface de cette terre. Il ne peut poser ses mains sur elle, non, je refuse, je…

- Edward, Edward !

Les injonctions d'Alice et Rosalie me ramènent dans le présent. Elles sont toutes deux debout devant ma cellule, l'air inquiet. Pourquoi sont-elles inquiètes ? Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien qui puisse expliquer leur comportement. Ou alors c'est moi.

Mais que pourrais-je leur dire ? Je ne peux avoir aucune prétention vis-à-vis de Bella, j'en ai perdu le droit. Elles me parlent, tentent de me calmer. Je reprends mes esprits doucement, avant d'hocher la tête à leurs paroles sans pour autant les entendre.

- Qu'a donc fait Comminges pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Me demande Alice.

- Rien qui te concerne.

- En tout cas, il commence à agacer pas mal de monde. Montbuisson passe son temps à le provoquer, le marquis l'ignore tout bonnement et le lieutenant le reprend une fois sur deux pour ses paroles désobligeantes.

- Rosalie a raison ! Il est souvent énervé depuis l'arrivée du colonel, et les éclats de voix avec son supérieur sont fréquents.

Alors comme cela les deux Baldy ne semblent porter Black dans leur cœur et Bella lui fait des remontrances régulières, cela me soulage un peu mais pas suffisamment. Finalement les dames changent de sujet et Rosalie m'explique qu'Emmet prendra le poste de suppléant à l'intendance de la caserne dès que toute cette histoire sera achevée. Ils auront un logement dans les communs et elle, travaillera comme cantinière. Leur sort s'améliorera considérablement et j'en suis heureux pour eux. Pour Alice, d'Esplas a pris des dispositions pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir un autre établissement dès la réhabilitation de Jasper en tant que corsaire, elle a même déjà trouvé le nom : Au Mousquetaire Marin. Cela aurait largement fait rire la fratrie Baldy, et d'Esplas lui a garanti la fréquentation des troupes dans sa future auberge.

Finalement, elles auront réussi à me distraire durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les Baldy raccompagnent le gouverneur à sa voiture. De nouveau la cour entière est au garde à vous attendant que cet officiel s'en aille. Une fois que le carrosse eut passé les portes, Alméric jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de parler à son frère et à sa sœur. Il monte alors les marches du perron quatre à quatre s'engouffrant rapidement dans le bâtiment. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que la cour a repris une activité normale, le Marquis, dans des habits simples, revient et se dirige vers ma cellule.

- Je désire parler seul à seul avec le capitaine Masen. Ouvrez-moi ces barreaux et allez faire une ronde.

- Oui, monsieur le Marquis. Répond le garde.

* * *

_J'adore les scène d'escrime, il y en aura d'autres. Mais le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette partie. On passera ensuite à un autre point de vue. Surprenant, vous verrez._

_Je vous présente mes salutations..._

_La Marquise Cokorico (tout va très bien Madame la marquise)_


	14. Partie II Chapitre 8

**PARTIE II CHAPITRE 8**

Alméric rentre et me serre dans une étreinte virile avant de se laisser tomber sur ma paillasse. Je m'assoie moins violemment à ses côtés. Mon cousin me lance sans autre préambule :

- Bon sang, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me soulage de te savoir en vie.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, moi aussi.

Il se met à rire franchement de mon expression. Alméric a toujours été le plus réservé des trois, le plus calme mais là son sourire parle pour lui.

- Non, sérieusement, le fait que tu sois vivant m'enlève une sacrée épine du pied.

- Et en quoi puis-je t'être secourable à ce point ?

- Mais bien évidemment pour gérer l'officier qui me sert d'aînée.

Il pouffe doucement. Il va de soi que c'est lui qui est responsable de Bella depuis sa majorité mais il est difficile de concevoir que cette dernière se laisse dicter sa conduite par son frère cadet. Surtout connaissant son caractère. Pourtant, tant qu'elle est officier justement, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur elle, du moins aux yeux du monde.

- De toute façon, c'est un lieutenant, tu ne peux en rien décider à sa place pour le moment. Lui fais-je remarquer

- Toi, tu ne connais pas les termes de l'engagement qui nous lie avec Sa Majesté.

- Non, pourquoi cela ?

- Dès que les naufrageurs seront mis en hors d'état de nuire et que nos parents seront vengés, le lieutenant d'Esplas devra disparaître pour qu'Isabelle de Baldy puisse revenir à la cour. En contre partie, nous pourrons exécuter nous-mêmes les responsables du naufrages d'il y a cinq ans, sans que nous soyons inquiétés par la justice royale. Chuchote mon cousin.

- Mais c'est votre vengeance, je n'ai pas à intervenir.

- Certes, mais je te demande ton aide pour l'après, quand Isabelle reprendra son rang.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je pourrais t'être utile dans ce cas là.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir où il veut en venir. Le fait que Bella reprenne la vie qui n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être la sienne, ne me concerne en aucun point, malheureusement.

- Edward, Edward, s'il y a bien une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que sous la casaque bleue de Mousquetaire, Bella existe toujours. Murmure Alméric. Bien évidemment, elle a grandi et elle a été marqué, mais une chose n'a pas changé malgré tout ce qu'elle peut prétendre : ce sont ses sentiments.

- Allons, nous avions une grande affection l'un pour l'autre mais je ne suis pas en mesure de l'influencer autant que tu sembles le penser. J'ai disparu pendant si longtemps, loin des yeux loin du cœur, tu connais l'adage.

- C'est là que tu te fourvoies, mon cher cousin. Jusqu'au début de cette mission, elle ne s'est jamais séparée de cette chaîne de baptême qu'elle portait en permanence. J'ai toujours cru que c'était la sienne, je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention, je le confesse volontiers. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne l'avait plus, je me suis posé la question de ce qu'elle représentait vraiment. Elle était posée sur son bureau et c'est là que j'ai pu constater que ce n'était pas la sienne. La sienne, c'est toi qui la porte.

Il pointe du doigt ma poitrine d'où je sors les maillons d'or aux bouts desquels est suspendue la médaille gravée à son prénom. Alméric est vraiment un aigle, rien ne lui échappe. Mais au-delà de cette révélation, Bella portait ma médaille jusqu'à son enrôlement à bord de l'Olympia, je remarque à quel point mon cousin est observateur. Il a ce petit sourire qui annonce clairement qu'il est très fier de ses constatations. J'ai du mal à m'imaginer que c'est un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui se tient à mes côtés. Il paraît tellement mâture, plus sage ; lui aussi a été marqué par la tragédie qui les a frappés, et qui lui a donné des responsabilités bien lourdes.

- Même si elle ne veut pas encore l'admettre, elle aura besoin de toi pour retrouver une vie normale.

- Je ne suis plus rien Alméric ! Mon père m'a renié juste avant mon départ. Je n'ai plus ma place dans votre monde. Je serai corsaire, c'est déjà mieux que pendu mais…

- Morebleu, Edward. Cette lettre de reniement a été annulée par le Parlement de Toulouse peu de temps après la mort de James.

- Comment cela ?

- Nous avons apporté la preuve qu'en raison de la mauvaise santé mentale de ton père, ton aîné avait pu le manipuler à sa guise. J'ai aussi personnellement demandé l'annulation de ton acte de décès, stipulant expressément qu'une simple cape et un sceau ne permettaient de constater un trépas. J'ai toujours été intimement convaincu que James nous avait menti et avait monté cette affaire de toute pièce. Isabelle était trop prostrée dans son chagrin pour y réfléchir correctement et Théobald trop jeune.

- Attends, serais-tu en train de me dire que, si je revendiquais mes droits et privilèges…

- Tu les récupèrerais séance tenante. Cela me ferait également un poids en moins car j'en assure la régence en ton nom. Finis le marquis.

- Pourquoi en mon nom ? Lui demande-je.

- Parce que ton père est mort, il y a deux ans. Tu es Lord Cullen, comte Mountbatten, Edward.

Mon père est mort. Je reconnais volontiers que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à lui durant ces années. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler l'homme qu'il était avant la mort de mère. Après cet évènement, rien n'a jamais plus été pareil. Mon cousin m'observe attentivement, il attend que j'ais terminé mes divagations pour reprendre.

- Malgré le soutien qu'il a apporté à Isabelle durant près de trois ans, je ne fais pas confiance à Black. Il y a quelque chose qui me gène chez lui. Et, je le sais, elle s'effondrera une fois que tout sera achevé. Or, lui ne l'a jamais connue avant, il ignore tout d'Isabelle de Baldy, il ne connait que le vicomte d'Esplas. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai aucune autre alternative pour l'avenir de ma sœur, je ne pourrais l'empêcher même si je n'ai pas donné mon acceptation à la demande de Black. Elle, a déjà donné un accord de principe à ce projet et il se fera, sauf si tu y remédies…

- Que pourrais-je y faire si elle a déjà accepté ? Je ne veux en aucun cas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit qui pourrais lui disconvenir.

- Si cela vient de toi, cela lui sera toujours gré quoique que tu puisses en penser.

- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un simple cousin pour elle.

Il commence à s'agacer sans que je n'y puisse rien. Il se lève et va aux barreaux pour observer la cour qui a repris une activité normale. Il pousse un profond soupir avant de se retourner pour reprendre :

- Mais bon sang, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Edward. Pour toi, elle fera n'importe quoi, elle a déjà tenté de le faire. Et je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé la nuit avant que tu t'en ailles de Toulouse, même si Isabelle ignore que je suis informé.

- Quoi ? Mais comment peux-tu…

- Il faut dire qu'en matière de discrétion, les femmes de chambre sont plus habiles. Ricane-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas de ce qui s'est passé, je suis bien placé pour savoir aisément que ma sœur obtient toujours ce qu'elle désire. Et toi, plus qu'un autre, est incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis, Alméric ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Je suis prêt à t'accorder sans aucune hésitation et sans condition ce que tu n'oses même pas me demander et qui pourtant te met à l'agonie, parce que tu en crèves d'envie.

Je le regarde, il ne plaisante pas : il m'offre la main de Bella, à moi, au détriment de Black. Mais là où il a tord, c'est que Bella ne ferait pas n'importe quoi pour moi et d'ailleurs je ne lui demande pas. Elle ne me fera pas passer avant l'honneur de sa famille et m'épouser serait une vraie mésalliance. Unir sa vie à un pirate repenti, quelle opprobre sur le nom des Baldy. Je ne sais que penser de tout cela, que faut-il que je fasse ? Abandonner mon navire, mes hommes, la mer, pour redevenir celui que j'ai été et courir le risque de voir régulièrement Bella au bras d'un autre sans pouvoir y remédier. Ou bien alors, récupérer la lettre de course et devenir corsaire du Roi et ne plus jamais la revoir. Mon cousin interrompt mes réflexions.

- Sache que ma proposition est valable jusqu'à ce que Black me fasse officiellement sa demande pour la main de ma sœur. Là je ne pourrais plus retarder ma réponse et ne serai plus en mesure de contrôler quoique ce soit. Une fois la machine lancée, elle est inarrêtable. Il lance alors bien fort : Garde ! Venez m'ouvrir, je vous prie.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur le Marquis.

Alors que mon cousin sort en me regardant une dernière fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Si seulement je l'avais écoutée dès le départ. Si j'avais attendu la Noël et le retour de mon oncle pour partir en régiment. Tant d'erreur ont été commises, tant de moments nous ont été volés, tant de peine nous ont été infligées.

Je regarde dehors, elle est là, à discuter avec quelques uns de ses hommes. Son visage est neutre, sans expression, elle semble leur faire part de quelques consignes. Puis se tournant vers moi, elle indique à un des cadets de la suivre vers la cellule de Jasper. Quelques instants plus tard, mon premier maître entre accompagné par Bella et le soldat. Elle prend la parole :

- Messieurs, il a été décidé que nous larguerons les amarres dans trois jours pour se rendre en Bretagne. Nous arrivons au solstice d'été et de grosses tempêtes sont à prévoir sur le littoral. Je vais dorénavant vous laisser dans la même cellule pour que vous puissiez discuter aisément. Dès demain, je vous donnerai accès à mon cabinet où vous aurez à disposition toutes les cartes et instruments de navigation dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Ne m'épargnez aucune question, aucune demande, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible. Vous pourrez aussi discuter avec l'ensemble de votre équipage dès que vous en jugerez le moment opportun. Je vous présenterai demain également, les dix cadets qui seront à bord en plus de ces messieurs de Baldy et de moi-même. Elle laisse un temps avant de reprendre : avez-vous des interrogations ?

- Aucune pour le moment, mon lieutenant. Lui réponds-je. Mais nous vous en feront part dès qu'elles nous viendront à l'esprit.

- Sur ce, messieurs, bonne fin de journée.

Elle ressort sans un regard vers nous. Ainsi, la dernière phase de leur vengeance vient de démarrer et celle là, je suis convaincu qu'ils ne la laisseront pas leur filer entre les doigts. Alea jacta est.

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de la deuxième partie. Nous allons donc quitter les pensées d'Edward pour rejoindre celle de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette personne sera là pour exprimer les propres frustrations du lecteur face à cette situation fortement désagréable et face à ces deux énergumènes..._

_Sur ce je vous salue avec toute la chaleur des sentiments en contradiction avec la froidure du temps._

_Cokorico (y a l'équipe de France de rugby qui joue cet aprèm... contre l'Irlande, désolée, c'est ma pub rugby!!!)_


	15. BONUS

Ce n'est pas un chapitre et je m'excuse de vous faire de fausse joie mais je vous envoie un petit bonus que j'ai réalisé à mes heures perdues.

* * *

http://picasaweb. google. com/ 117571145940796295587/Desktop?authkey=Gv1sRgCICQsd_Qwrfy7gE#5438913401693339474

Supprimez les espaces et vous obtiendrez l'image…

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A samedi

Cokorico


	16. Partie III Chapitre 1

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 1**

**Juin 1663** _(Théobald 15 ans)_

Ma sœur n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une femme des plus magnanimes. Bon il est vrai que pour le moment, elle est sensée être un homme mais enfin tout de même. Car, bon sang d'bon soir, ce qu'elle fait subir à son pauvre petit Edward me dépasse complètement. Je l'ai vue effondrée par sa soi-disant mort, vivre dans son souvenir et quand elle le retrouve enfin, la voilà qui joue les reines de glaces mieux que dans une comédie de Monsieur Molière. Soit dit en passant j'ai beaucoup apprécié la représentation de « L'Ecole des Femmes » à laquelle j'ai assisté au Palais Royal en décembre dernier. Mais je m'égare.

Dans cette affaire, je ne suis qu'un simple témoin, je n'ai pas énormément de souvenir de l'époque où les Cullen passaient tout leur temps avec nous. D'ailleurs à dix ans, les élans amoureux de ma sœur m'indifféraient totalement, mes leçons d'équitation et d'escrime étaient bien plus passionnantes.

Je veux bien admettre qu'elle a vécu et enduré beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle personne de notre condition. Elle a également participé à de nombreux évènements de la cour et du Royaume, en tant que Mousquetaire notamment. Le mariage royal à St Jean de Luz, l'attachement au service de la Reine Marie-Thérèse, l'arrestation de Fouquet… Cette vie est certes trépidante, mais Isabelle sait pertinemment qu'elle prendra fin dès qu'on aura fait rendre gorge à ces sagouins de naufrageurs. Alors qu'elle regarde un peu vers son avenir et qu'elle arrête de se focaliser sur notre seule vengeance.

Si elle devient une Black, c'est simple, je ne la visiterais qu'en l'absence de ce gredin. Arrogant comme ce n'est pas permis, encore plus vis-à-vis d'Alméric. Il ferait bien d'ailleurs de lui rappeler qu'il est Marquis et pair du royaume mais mon frère est tellement plus diplomate que moi quoique plus vicieux également. Je suis persuadé qu'il finira par le rabrouer vertement avec toute la froideur dont il est capable : c'est dans ces cas là que mon frère devient impressionnant.

Assis dans la cour de la caserne, j'écoute distraitement un de mes compagnons de route : ce qui se passe dans la cellule d'Edward est bien plus passionnant. Après que mon frère l'ait entretenu durant un long moment, d'ailleurs pas besoin d'être Nostradamus pour savoir ce qu'il a du lui proposer : il porte autant Black dans son cœur que moi ; voilà qu'Isabelle vient donner ses instructions pour les jours à venir. Trois jours pour que le capitaine Masen puisse préparer la route maritime direction des côtes du nord de la Bretagne. Autant dire, un souffle, malheureusement les conditions de tempêtes requises pour notre échouage ne se dérouleront que sur une très courte période.

Après le départ de ma sœur, mon cousin et son second démarre alors une conversation qui me semble des plus animées, il est peut-être temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur et m'entretenir avec Alméric pour savoir exactement ce qu'il a dit.

En me rendant dans la chambre de mon frère, je passe devant le cabinet de commandement du régiment, la voix de Black en sort, passablement agacée. Tant mieux, plus il est énervé moins Isabelle pourra le supporter.

- Alors c'est comme ça maintenant, ils vont avoir le droit d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble. Mais comment as-tu pu leur laisser une telle liberté ?

- Tout d'abord nous sommes en service, donc je vous prierai de me vouvoyer comme il se doit.

- Je crois rêver, lui, il a le droit de le faire mais moi qui suis votre compagnon depuis près de trois ans j'en suis exclu.

- Oh arrêtez vos pensées envieuses et déplacées. Il est des choses qui sont inéluctables et ce malgré les années. Il est mon cousin, la personne dont j'ai été le plus proche, nous avons grandi ensembles.

Je me suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en face de la porte à double battant pour assister aux premières loges à cette nouvelle dispute entre Isabelle et Black. Et je dois dire que cela me ravi. Je note au passage que si Isabelle parle au féminin avec moi ou Alméric, elle maintient la mascarade face à son second qui pourtant sait de quoi il retourne. Et un fossé de plus entre ma sœur et ce nobliau mal dégrossi. Tout ce qui peut les éloigner ne peut-être qu'encouragé, et si pour cela nous devrons la pousser dans les bras de Masen et bien ainsi soit-il.

- Vous lui accordez des privilèges dont il ne peut plus jouir de par sa condition de pirate, c'en est inadmissible !

- Il est noble et rien ne peut entraver son statut si ce n'est le Roy. Et puisque le sang bleu vous tient tant à cœur, je vous ferai remarquer qu'il est né aristocrate alors que vous-même ne l'êtes devenu que par la charge d'échevin de votre père.

- L'ascendance ne fait rien si l'on est remarqué par Sa Majesté. Rétorque furieusement Black.

- Au que si, elle est importante car elle détermine votre place dans les rangs pour suivre la famille royale. Ses quartiers de noblesse sont aussi anciens que les miens et il est même...

La voix de ma sœur bien que passablement agacée reste calme et posée alors que celle de son second est empreinte de colère. Pendant que la discussion dans le cabinet se poursuit, Alméric se rapproche de moi de son pas nonchalant. Il ricane à l'écoute de ces éclats de voix.

- Crois-tu que nous ayons la chance de voir Black mis aux arrêts pour insubordination envers un officier supérieur ? Lui demande-je ironiquement.

- Avant mon arrivée, je t'aurai répondu que d'Esplas en est tout bonnement incapable. Maintenant, à la vue de son état d'énervement, je pense qu'il est à deux doigts d'en donner l'ordre.

- Je me sens d'humeur à lui prêter main forte pour prendre cette décision.

- Je te prierai de garder pour toi tout type de provocation, Théobald. Black se débrouille très bien tout seul pour arriver à cette extrémité. Evitons d'agacer d'avantage le Lieutenant. Après tout c'est nous qui allons devoir le supporter dans l'espace restreint d'un navire et non son second.

- Remarque très judicieuse, mon cher Marquis. Et pense-tu que…

Je m'interromps suite à cri retentissant qui est sorti du bureau de ma sœur. Dans attendre notre reste, mon frère et moi y pénétrons pour assister à une scène des plus surprenante. Isabelle, en position agressive, tenant fermement au bout de son bras un poignard pointé vers Black ; et en face d'elle, celui-ci, les bras levé et tout aussi ébahi.

- Je vous interdits de poser ne serait ce qu'une main sur moi.

Alméric et moi voyons d'emblée où se situe le problème : mis à part nous deux, notre sœur ne supporte pas d'être étreinte par un homme. Cela a démarré à la date de la mort de nos parents et certainement du viol de Mère. Mais cette répulsion s'est accentuée l'année suivante, lui donnant une réaction des plus violentes.

- Mais enfin, calmez-vous ! Je voulais juste vous montrer mon soutien et mon affection. Lui répond-il en amorçant un pas vers elle.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Grogne-t-elle.

Calmement, mon aîné s'approche d'elle et lui pose doucement la main sur le bras. Elle tourne enfin son regard vers Alméric et s'effondre contre lui. A mon tour, je m'avance vers eux et caresse lentement le dos de notre sœur qui tremble. Son front est posé sur sa poitrine et elle tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Je l'ai rarement vue dans cet état, Alméric, certainement plus souvent. De sa voix froide, notre frère s'adresse alors à Black :

- Je crois que vous devriez sortir. Et soyez assez aimable pour fermer la porte derrière vous.

Il s'éclipse sans autre forme de procès nous laissant seuls tous les trois. Nous faisons assoir Isabelle dans le canapé près de la fenêtre. Je m'accroupis devant elle en lui tenant les mains alors qu'Alméric la prend par les épaules en posant sa joue dans ses cheveux.

- Dans quelques jours, tout sera terminé, Isabelle. Tu pourras tourner la page, ne plus penser constamment à ces horreurs. Lui dit-il doucement. Tu pourras alors vivre pour toi et non plus pour les morts.

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai : c'est ce qui me guide depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai presque envie que rien ne s'achève, que toute cette mascarade se poursuive.

- Nous serons à tes côtés, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons. Reprends-je. Laisse ceux qui t'aiment et qui veulent te soutenir le faire, ouvre-toi. Ne t'enferme pas.

- Jacob est si empressé par moment, j'ai peur d'être encore brisée.

- Je ne pense pas que Théobald songeait à lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! Je pensais plutôt à un jeune homme tout à fait remarquable qui malgré quelques aléas dans son parcours, est toujours des plus dévoué quand tu es impliquée.

Alméric se lève alors et va à la table de travail d'Isabelle. Là, il ouvre plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche, puis se joint à nous de nouveau. Moi, genou à terre, je continue de serrer les mains de notre sœur en faisant jouer mes pouces sur leur dos pour la réconforter.

- Isabelle. Poursuit-il. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne désire rien d'autre que d'être à tes côtés.

- Ce n'est pas possible, cela fait des années…

- Tu sais très bien que les années ne comptent pas.

- Les années peut-être, mais les actes si.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui reprocher ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il a fait. Lui rétorque-je.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui que je blâme. Et elle finit en murmurant. C'est moi-même !

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle se reproche encore. Elle n'a cessé de se flageller pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a cinq ans. Et alors que nous sommes sur le point de conclure cette sordide histoire, notre sœur trouve d'autres causes de pénitence. A croire qu'elle a un côté martyr, bien enfoui, derrière le visage qu'elle arbore. Finalement les cicatrices sont plus nombreuses qu'il n'y paraît et même nous n'en connaissons pas l'étendue et la douleur qu'elles provoquent chez Isabelle.

- Cesse donc de te réprimander. Cette attitude devient vraiment lassante. Lui reproche Alméric.

- Si cela vous ennuie, vous pouvez toujours m'ignorer. Lui répond-elle.

- As-tu d'autres réflexions aussi dénuées d'entendement ? Et je continue. Parce qu'entre suggérer que nous te laissions et l'idée saugrenue d'épouser Black, je crois que tu es en train d'atteindre des niveaux insoupçonnés de la bêtise.

- Théobald, je prierai de garder pour toi ce type de commentaire.

C'est peut-être la phrase préféré de mon frère et ma sœur : « garde tes commentaires pour toi ! », mais que voulez-vous, l'impertinence est toujours l'apanage des benjamins… Et je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Alméric tend le bras devant les yeux rougis d'Isabelle et laisse glisser entre ses doigts une chaîne.

- Il est peut-être temps que tu la remettes, tu ne crois pas ?

- En ai-je simplement le droit ? Lui demande-t-elle, alors que moi, je ne comprends pas de quoi il est question.

- Du même droit que lui porte la tienne, vous n'avez peut-être pas d'alliance mais vos médailles représentent tout autan.

- Excusez moi quelques instants mais de quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Ma sœur me regarde avec un sourire tendre alors que mon aîné lui, soupire en secouant la tête, l'air de dire que mon cas est désespéré. Cela faisant longtemps qu'Isabelle ne m'avait plus regardé comme cela. Quand j'affirme que le retour d'Edward est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, je ne me suis pas trompé. Sans se départir de son air moqueur à mon égard, mon frère fait glisser la chaîne sur le cou de notre sœur pour la lui accrocher derrière la nuque. Puis il soulève doucement ses cheveux et les fait retomber par-dessus.

- Je crois que rien ne pourra lui faire d'avantage plaisir. Et surtout ne la lui cache pas sous ta chemise.

Elle ne répond rien et serre la médaille dans son poing. Soudain, nous entendons toquer à la porte. Alméric embrasse sa tempe et moi sa main et nous nous relevons de concert, puis elle lance :

- Entrez !

Un cadet ouvre, passe par l'entrebâillement et se met au garde à vous:

- Excusez-moi, mon Lieutenant. Monsieur le Marquis, mon Colonel !

Nous répondons tous les trois par un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne poursuive :

- L'adjudant du Puymontbrun vient de revenir du port et désire s'entretenir avec vous, mon Lieutenant.

- Très bien, dîtes lui de monter immédiatement.

Alors que le soldat repart en fermant derrière lui, je me tourne vers ma sœur et lui demande :

- Du Puymontbrun ?

- Oui, il est celui qui me secondera une fois à bord de l'Olympia.

- Bon, et bien, je crois que nous allons te laisser gérer les questions de logistiques militaires avec tes hommes. Reprend Alméric. Sur ce, Isabelle, nous nous retrouverons au dîner.

- Je crois que je vais rester. Lui réponds-je.

- Alméric, je t'en supplie emmène le, il est infernal quand je discute avec mes subalternes.

Comme un mauvais garnement, je tire la langue à Isabelle alors que mon frère m'attrape par le poignet et m'oblige à sortir de la pièce en me lançant un « Viens par ici, toi! ». Si je n'ai même plus le droit de m'amuser aux dépens des autres, mais que vais-je devenir ?

* * *

_Le mystère est enfin levé, la dernière partie relèvera donc du point de vue du Colonel Théobald de Baldy comte de Montbuisson. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un exutoire, il est là pour exprimer toutes les frustrations que le lecteur pourrait ressentir. S'il fait preuve d'une certaine désinvolture et de beaucoup d'insolence, n'oublions pas qu'il a 15 ans. Certes il a du grandir très vite, mais il y a des élans de gamineries dans son comportement._

_Autre point, soulevé par un des lecteurs: "dés fois tu mets "de" devant le nom et la fois d'après tu le mets pas"_

_La grammaire de la particule, aïe, aïe, aïe... On dit "Alméric de Baldy" (notez au passage la minuscule au "d") mais quand on donne le nom seul on dit "Baldy" ou "les Baldy". Exception faite des noms commençants par une voyelle comme "d'Esplas" ou "les d'Esplas", et de ceux où la particule est "du" comme "du Puymontbrun" ou "les du Puymontbrun"._

_C'est compliqué, ça ne s'utilise pas beaucoup évidemment, mais bon, cela m'évitera d'avoir à expliquer cette règle plusieurs fois._

_Sinon, pour celles qui n'ont pas eu la curiosité de voir le lien, il est juste là à titre indicatif. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'image de Mousquetaire qui me convienne, alors je l'ai faite moi même..._

_Sur ce tchao et "in tartiflette we trust"_

_Cokorico d'Alos et autres lieux découverts à marée basse._


	17. Partie III Chapitre 2

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 2**

Après cet évènement, le temps s'est écoulé très rapidement depuis deux jours. Mon frère et moi avons pu visiter l'Olympia avec l'adjudant du Puymontbrun, qui secondera Isabelle sur le navire, Black prenant la direction des opérations terrestres.

La stratégie est assez simple en réalité, le but est de prendre les naufrageurs en tenaille entre la côte et le bateau. Trois Mousquetaires sont déjà en Bretagne depuis près de deux mois et ont infiltré la population pour connaître la position exacte de ces bandits ainsi que le lieu des échouages. Black ira les rejoindre avec l'ensemble de l'escadron amputé de dix soldats, leur voyage à cheval étant déjà organisé auprès des différents relais fixés, ainsi il pourra être le plus preste possible.

Alors que les cadets préparent leurs paquetages pour le départ demain matin, du Puymontbrun est chargé d'armer le navire : vivres et artilleries royales, jamais pirate n'aura eu tel arsenal.

Ces deux derniers jours également, Edward est son premier maître ont passé le plus clair de leur temps dans le cabinet de commandement, au grand dam du second du régiment. Isabelle leur a laissé une liberté de mouvement assez conséquente, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui, ils ont été conviés tous les deux à notre table pour le déjeuner. Quant au reste de l'équipage, ils ont été informé des consignes par leur capitaine accompagné par du Puymontbrun. Leurs rations ont également été augmentées pour qu'ils soient dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour larguer les amarres.

Ce soir, après avoir donné la confession à toutes les personnes présentes dans la caserne à l'exception d'une, la messe a été célébrée dans la cour par l'évêque de La Rochelle accompagné par le vicaire des régiments ainsi que l'abbé de l'escadron. Si l'ensemble des pirates a participé à la célébration de l'eucharistie et que pas un des cadets ne manquait à l'appel, comme à son habitude, Isabelle ne s'est pas montrée. Je crois que la dernière messe à laquelle elle ait assistée, est celle des obsèques de James, et Dieu sait combien cela ne l'a pas affectée. Elle refuse d'avoir affaire aux représentants de Dieu et du clergé tant que nous n'aurons pas vengé nos parents. Selon elle, son âme est trop noire, et ce serait de l'hypocrisie d'aller confesser la mort des hommes qu'elle a tués si c'est pour recommencer le lendemain. C'est elle-même qui le dit « grand lessive après, pas avant, cela ne sert à rien ».

Tout cela pour arriver à cette nuit. Demain matin, nous embarquerons et le régiment partira pour le nord. L'atmosphère au sein de la caserne est composée d'un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, et je dois reconnaître que je suis dans le même état. J'ai hâte et dans un même temps j'éprouve une certaine peur et puis moi, contrairement à mon frère et ma sœur, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Mais nous sommes d'accord, nous exécuterons ensemble l'assassin de Père et Mère avec le poignard. L'ordre sera donné de blesser les naufrageurs, pas de les tuer, ça c'est à nous de le faire et personne ne nous l'enlèvera, sous peine d'avoir affaire à notre courroux.

Pour qu'ils puissent se reposer du mieux qu'ils peuvent, Isabelle a ordonné de rembourrer les paillasses des pirates. Whitlock a eu l'autorisation de passer la nuit avec son épouse, Alice. Cette jeune femme est remarquable, bien que trop bavarde, mais elle amuse ma sœur et rare sont ceux qui ont cette faculté. La revoir sourire étant notre plus grand plaisir à Alméric et moi, nous supportons bien volontiers les facéties de cette femme.

En traversant la cour, je constate qu'Edward n'est pas dans sa cellule, encore fourré dans le cabinet de commandement. Comme j'ai envie de rire un peu pour me détendre, je vais m'y rendre pour le surprendre. Je monte sans bruit les escaliers du bâtiment principal, rejoint par Black. Je lui fais signe de se taire, car je sais que mon cousin travaille face à la fenêtre et donc dos à la porte. Avec l'officier sur mes talons, je pousse lentement l'un des battants de la double porte et prends ma respiration pour lancer un cri mais celui-ci meurt dans ma gorge, sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Ma sœur et mon cousin, enlacés, en train d'échanger un sacré gadin, pour parler vulgairement, mais je ne vois pas d'autre mot approprié à la vue de la situation. Je sens mon voisin se tendre subrepticement, ses poings sont tellement serrés que ses jointures blanchissent. Je ramène à moi la porte, le plus silencieusement possible mais la laissant entrebâillée, car, curieux comme je suis, il n'est pas question de perdre une miette de ce qui va suivre. Je suis persuadé que mon sourire est éclatant et je me permets de jeter un coup d'œil à Black qui fulmine ! De mon côté, un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : « Enfin ! ». Il était temps que Masen se réveille et bouscule Isabelle. Alors que je laisse mes allègres pensées dériver, cet empêcheur de se réjouir en rond me ramène sur terre en me chuchotant :

- Cela ne change rien, elle m'a donné sa parole qu'elle m'épousera et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne reviendra jamais sur cet engagement.

Et il s'éloigne sur sa remarque. Oh non, ce prophète de malheur ne va pas me gâcher mon plaisir avec ses mauvais augures. J'attends ce moment depuis l'instant où j'ai pris connaissance de l'identité du capitaine de l'Olympia, alors rien ne pourra entamer ma bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, les paroles de l'officier me renforcent dans la conviction qu'il ne sait rien de ma sœur, car dès qu'il s'agit d'Edward, elle est capable de tout. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'envoyer au gibet, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, elle se serait ravisée pour pouvoir l'épargner, et peu importe la méthode employée pour y arriver. De surcroit, ce qui me rassure, c'est que sa répulsion ne se manifeste pas lorsqu'elle est en contact avec notre cousin. Tout cela pour arriver à une seule conclusion, Isabelle ne pourra se marier qu'avec Masen et qu'importe ce que les mauvaises langues pourront dire. Mais mes réflexions sont interrompues :

- Arrête, Edward, cela ne se peut.

- Non, Bella, je ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie.

- Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a trop de choses que tu ignores et le moment n'est pas opportun.

- Qu'est ce que tu omets de me dire et qui est si grave pour que cela fasse obstacle à tes sentiments, Bella ?

Elle ne répond pas, mais quelle cruche, ce n'est possible d'être aussi bornée qu'elle ! Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle a été engagée envers James et qu'on n'en parle plus. Il est tellement épris d'elle qu'elle pourrait lui avouer avoir tué notre oncle Carlisle que malgré cela il lui pardonnerait et l'épouserait dans l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas irréprochable, Edward. Je t'ai trahi, j'ai sur les mains bien plus que le sang de simples hommes.

- Et comment aurais-tu pu me trahir alors que tu me croyais trépassé !

- J'ai été fiancée à ton frère par mon oncle d'Aldévier, Edward. Je n'en voulais pas de cet engagement, surtout pas avec James, mais il a eu lieu. Avec ton frère, rends-toi compte, ce frère qui nous a détruits, ce frère que tu haïssais plus que tout. Ce sous homme qui…

Elle s'interrompt, ce n'est pas trop tôt, ce qu'elle peut-être enquiquinante quand elle commence à se blâmer de la sorte. En regardant furtivement par l'interstice, je constate que mon cousin a trouvé un moyen très efficace pour la faire taire, je vous laisse deviner lequel. Si sa technique marche aussi bien à chaque fois, c'est sûr, Alméric et moi allons le garder à porter de main.

- Rien de ce que tu as pu faire ou dire ne changera ce que je ressens à ton égard, Bella. Tu as été fiancée à mon frère mais cela été décidé sans que tu puisses exprimer un quelconque avis. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je pour un acte que tu n'as pas cautionné et qui t'a été imposé ?

- Si seulement ce n'était que cela.

- Tais-toi, Bella !

Bien parlé ! Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle lui obéit. Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre maître, il faudrait que je demande au Marquis s'il est possible de l'adopter. Franchement, que pourrions-nous demander de plus ? Je souhaite sincèrement que de la filiation de cousin, Edward passe à celle de frère par alliance.

- Je te promets qu'une fois que toute cette affaire sera terminée, je te raconterai tout, sans rien omettre. Et tu verras à ce moment là que tu ne pourras plus avoir quelque lien que soit avec moi.

- Si tu savais à quel point ce que tu pourrais dire m'indiffère. Rien ne pourra contrecarrer ce que je compte te demander.

- Ne me demande rien, car quand tu voudras retirer ta proposition, cela me sera trop douloureux.

- Je suis prêt à la différer mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en échange, Bella.

- Vas-y, énonce.

- Une fois que tu m'auras confessé tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, et que je te demanderai de m'épouser, car quoi que tu ais fait, rien ne m'en empêchera ; promets moi que tu diras oui.

- …

C'est quoi ce silence, juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle réponde par la positive, sacrebleu ! Et à voix audible, par pitié ! Mon Dieu entendez ma prière, qu'elle dise « oui » !

- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te dire non, quoi qu'il ait pu passer et qu'importe ce que j'ai pu dire à d'autre.

Alléluia ! Je promets d'aller faire un pèlerinage à la Sainte Chapelle et sur les reliques Sainte Geneviève afin de remercier le ciel pour cette réponse. En une phrase, elle renvoie à ses pénates ce malotru de Black et accepte le bonheur qu'elle mérite, surtout après tant de drames. Et puis, je ne vois ce qu'elle pourrait avouer à Edward et qui l'empêcherait de s'unir à lui. Même le pseudo engagement qu'elle a donné à son second ne tient pas, surtout que notre cousin est déjà au courant. Pourtant, pour qu'elle se fustige encore, c'est qu'il y a autre chose, il faudrait peut-être que fouille un peu pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement coupant court à ma résolution, laissant apparaître ma sœur et Masen, surpris de me voir adossé au mur, les bras croisés et un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne répèterai rien à personne si ce n'est à Alméric, que j'ai au moins un compagnon pour se réjouir avec moi. Il se pourrait aussi que ton second ait entraperçu quelques effusions de bon sentiment et que cela l'ai passablement agacé. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il trouverait une oreille compatissante pour écouter son énorme contrariété. Leur dis-je en instant bien sur le « énorme ».

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi, je te prie. Me répond-elle.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie auprès de vous, mais il n'est point de bonne compagnie qui ne sache se quitter, et comme nous embarquons demain matin, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous reposer. Sur ce, bonne nuit et à demain.

Je commence à m'éloigner mais une idée me passe par la tête, alors je me retourne et leur lance :

- A titre d'information, si vous pouviez rapidement fixer une date pour les noces, pour que l'on puisse s'accorder comme il le faut. Après consultation du Marquis, cela va sans dire. Il va d'ailleurs enrager de voir que je suis au parfum avant lui, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer et m'éloigne vers mes appartements où le sommeil sera le bienvenu, car l'heure est tardive, minuit vient de sonner au clocher et demain la journée sera longue. Au-delà de la satisfaction de voir ma sœur retrouver la raison, les évènements qui se préparent me reviennent en tête : dans quelques jours, mes parents seront vengés. Moi qui pourtant n'ai pas vécu directement notre propre tragédie, j'ai presque autant qu'Isabelle cette envie de sang, les faire souffrir, agoniser. Et croyez bien que dans ce qui promet d'être un bain de sang, je ne laisserai pas ma part aux chiens.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas besoin de dire comment vous vous sentez, Théobald le fait pour vous... Mais la situation n'est pas réglée entre ces deux là, croyez le bien! _

_Embarquement dès le prochain chapitre, larguez les amarres, remontez l'ancre, hissez les voiles et cap sur la Bretagne._

_Ca donne presque envie de chanter les chants marins (et je ne suis pas Bretonne, je vous l'assure!)_

_Sur ce: "C'est un fameux trois mâts, fin comme un oiseau. Hissez haut, Santiano. Dix-huit noeuds, quatre cents tonneaux, je suis fier d'y être matelot!"_

_Cap'tain Cokoval vous salue_


	18. Partie III Chapitre 3

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 3**

L'Olympia vient de larguer les amarres, maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourra nous arrêter. De plus, je sais qu'Edward est totalement rallié à notre cause. D'ailleurs, il est à la barre, concentré, pour nous faire quitter le port de La Rochelle sans emcombre. Isabelle est à la proue du bateau, l'air du large jouant de ses cheveux longs. Sa vêture est simple, sans apparat : une chemise et une veste, ses bottes cavalières, son épée au fourreau, et très certainement, le poignard mais celui-ci est toujours savamment dissimulé.

L'ensemble de l'équipage s'active à la manœuvre. Les quelques cadets présents se sont mis sur le côté bâbord pour ne pas les gêner, alors que mon frère et moi sommes sur le château arrière du navire, là où se tient la barre.

Nous sommes tous silencieux, seule la voix du Whithlock retentit pour donner les instructions aux matelots. Au bout d'une heure, notre cousin laisse le gouvernail au pilote du navire pour nous prier de le suivre. Quant à Isabelle, elle a disparu de notre champ de vision il y a un moment déjà. Du Puymontbrun s'entretient avec le premier maître et quelques autres hommes. Nous nous rendons dans la cabine du capitaine, très sobre, sans fioriture aucune. Nous priant de nous assoir, Edward s'active pour nous verser de la liqueur.

- Je désirerais vous parler, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des cadets et de mon équipage et surtout sans que Bella ne puisse intervenir.

- Puisque tu la mentionnes, où est-elle ? Demande Alméric.

- Elle a demandé l'autorisation à Jasper de monter à la vigie. Durant les trois semaines qu'elle a passées à bord, n'étant pas un matelot très compétent, elle allait souvent s'y percher. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Nathanaël avait tant besoin de solitude.

- Avant que tu ne nous entretiennes du sujet qui te préoccupe, il y a tout de même un point sur lequel j'aimerai que tu nous apportes des éclaississements.

- Mais, je t'en prie Théobald.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ais pas reconnue ?

Car, je dois avouer que ce détail m'interroge, lui qui l'a toujours aimée, une fois devant elle, il fut incapable de voir Isabelle derrière les traits du marin puis du lieutenant.

- Je suis convaincu que c'est un blocage de mon esprit, car les réactions physiques que j'avais et que j'ai toujours auprès d'elle n'ont aucunement changé avant et après ma prise de conscience de sa véritable identité. Mais imaginer et penser que Bella puisse être travestie relevait, pour ma part, de l'inconcevable voir même du délire.

- Une réalité si évidente qu'elle ne pouvait se révéler. Poursuit mon frère, philosophe.

- Ou alors, il nous a fait la plus belle démonstration connue de l'adage « L'amour rend aveugle ! ». Ne puis-je m'empêcher de ricaner.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi ! S'exclame le marquis.

Sans crier gare, Edward se met à rire franchement de ce bref échange. Nous le regardons, assez pantois devant cette attitude.

- Franchement, vous pouvez être des grands du royaume, il y a des comportements qui ne changeront jamais.

- Pardon, je crains de ne pas saisir ce que tu viens de dire. Lui répond Alméric.

- Oh mais c'est pourtant très clair. Déjà l'autre soir, Bella n'a pu s'empêcher de faire la même remarque à Théobald que celle que tu viens de prononcer précédemment.

- « Garde tes commentaires pour toi ». Une vieille rengaine qui ne cesse de ponctuer nos conversations et dont je fais, malheureusement, toujours les frais. Je crois même t'avoir proposé très sérieusement, Alméric, de l'adopter pour le substituer à notre vieil « Semper de te digna sequere »* sur les armoiries familiales. Mais va savoir pourquoi, Edward, le Marquis a refusé net.

Notre cousin sourit de mes facéties verbales : oser remplacer la devise de notre famille, quelle idée saugrenue, bien évidemment. Mais n'étant jamais lassé d'amuser la galerie, ce bon mot valait bien les foudres de mon frère. Au moment où ce dernier va reprendre la parole, un coup vent ou une mauvaise vague nous déséquilibre et nous nous retrouvons au sol. Edward, lui, est resté campé fermement sur ses jambes et nous regarde avec un petit air moqueur qu'il ne prend que rarement. Reprenant contenance, comme en toute circonstance, mon aîné interroge alors le capitaine du navire, droit dans ses bottes, alors que lui-même se redresse :

- De quoi, précisément, voulais-tu nous entretenir, Edward ?

- En réalité, il s'agit de certaines paroles de Bella concernant son passé et qui m'intriguent.

- Lesquelles ?

- Elle m'a dit que ce qu'elle avait vécu, pourrait nous éloigner suffisamment pour que je puisse refuser de m'unir à elle.

Mon frère réfléchit, de mon côté, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu motiver de telles paroles et surtout la peur du rejet de ma sœur. Après tout, sa vertu n'a pas été bafouée par les naufrageurs et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Edward s'en était déjà chargé lui-même. Certes, elle a cette balafre qui la défigure quelque peu mais, nous avons fini par ne plus la voir. Quant aux autres cicatrices sur son bras et sur son… Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Je me tourne alors vers Alméric en lui mimant dans un geste une entaille au ventre. Ses yeux s'éclairent avant de froncer ses sourcils, il a compris.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il est de notre de ressort de tenir cette conversation avec toi mais il vaut mieux que tu saches. Lors du naufrage, Isabelle a été blessé très grièvement.

- Oui, au visage, tout le monde peut s'en rendre compte.

- Crois-moi, cette estafilade est le moindre mal qu'elle ait subi. Sa blessure la plus grave se situait au ventre. Nous avons cru la perdre suite à celle-ci, car les vicaires ont été touchés, et ensuite de sa mauvaise cicatrisation puisque qu'elle a été prise de fièvre infectieuse.

- Pendant plus d'un mois, nous avons redouté le pire. Continue-je. Elle était tellement faible et intransportable. Tous ont défilé à son chevet comme si cela avait été la visite mortuaire. Elle a même reçu plusieurs fois l'extrême onction. Nous sommes restés près de trois mois chez les Pénendreff dans le nord de la Bretagne.

- Mais les médecins ont réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à la sauver, à un certain prix pourtant. Mon frère prend une pause avant de poursuivre. Il est très probable que Bella ne pourra jamais enfanter.

Ce n'est que très rarement que nous nommons notre sœur par ce surnom d'affection, seulement dans les instants où nous voulons marquer fortement notre attachement à son égard. Père l'utilisait dans la plus stricte intimité, cela venait de la Marquise douairière, notre grand-mère, qui était italienne, une Farnèse. Depuis, Edward se l'est attribué et seul lui l'usite sans discontinuer.

Je me souviens encore de cette colère épique qu'il avait déversée sur James qui avait osé appeler Isabelle, « sa Bella ». Notre sœur était alors absente et l'aîné des Cullen se délectait d'agacer son frère. Le cadet s'était énervé violemment et lui avait répliqué qu'Isabelle ne tolérait ce surnom que de lui. Ce qui était faux, mais à cette époque, Edward ne supportait pas la trop grande affection qu'un homme en dehors de nous pouvait manifester à l'égard de ma sœur. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte mais, il n'avait alors que quinze ans et il exprimait déjà de une jalousie marquée.

C'est peut-être idiot mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'Edward a toujours appartenu à Isabelle comme cette dernière a toujours été la Bella d'Edward.

- Alors c'est cela qui la bloque et qui, selon elle, la rendrait indigne.

- Edward, tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'un héritier est essentiel pour nos familles et Isabelle en a pleinement conscience. Lui répond Alméric.

- Peut-être, mais si malheureusement, Dieu ne voulait pas bénir notre union par la naissance d'un garçon alors je ferais de Théobald mon héritier.

- Moi ! Attends quelques instants, je n'ai rien demandé et je ne demande rien. Je ne veux pas me retrouver impliqué dans cette histoire. Et puis, tu lances cela à l'emporte pièce, sans même y réfléchir.

- Et puis rien ne dit, que ce qu'ont prédit les médecins se réalisera. Après tout, si nous ne nous étions pas acharnés pour qu'ils poursuivent leur soins et nous étions conformés à leur avis, Isabelle ne serait plus. Reprend le Marquis.

- De toute façon, sache Alméric que cela ne m'empêchera pas de l'épouser. Alors je vais répondre à ta proposition.

Il s'arrête et reprend son souffle plus calmement tout en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Puis il se redresse et va faire face directement à mon frère avant de se lancer solennellement :

- Monsieur, moi, Edward Anthony Carlisle Cullen, comte Mountbatten et Lord Masen, vous demande de bien vouloir m'accorder la main de votre sœur, mademoiselle Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon, afin que je puisse en faire mon épouse légitime devant Dieu et devant les hommes.

- Je vous l'accorde avec le grand plaisir et la plus grande fiereté, monsieur, car je sais qu'auprès de vous, ma soeur sera aimée, respectée et honnorée.

La mine digne de mon frère et le regard sérieux de mon cousin m'incitent à désacraliser ce moment :

- Surtout qu'en plus, cela ne serait qu'une simple mise en conformité, puisque vous avez déjà fêté Pâques avant les Rameaux !

Et dans une synchronisation absolument parfaite, les deux hommes se tournent vers moi en me réprimant énergiquement :

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi !

- Qu'est ce que je disais. Leur réponds-je en soupirant.

C'est sur cette scène qu'Isabelle rentre dans la cabine, sans même avoir frappé. Voilà une mauvaise habitude qu'elle a acquise en tant qu'officier supérieur. Quand elle rentrait dans une salle de la caserne, elle ne prenait jamais la peine de s'annoncer. Nous regardant soupçonneuse, la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte dans la main, elle ne peut s'empêcher de relever :

- Aurais-je manqué quelque chose ?

- Non, rien de particulier, lieutenant. Lui affirme Alméric.

- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de rabrouer vertement le colonel.

- Il est des remarques que nous ne pouvons laisser sans réponse, lieutenant. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.

- Certainement, mais il est rare de faire preuve d'une telle vigueur dans les remontrances, monsieur le Marquis. Et je constate avec lassitude que c'est toujours la même personne qui en est la cible. Soyez plus clément vis-à-vis de votre cadet, cela ne nuira en rien aux relations familiales, bien au contraire.

La joute verbale entre mes deux aînés est saisissante, bien que ce soit l'hospice qui se moque de la charité car ma sœur n'est jamais la dernière à me reprendre. Edward lui ricane de la répartie d'Isabelle. Il a tord, après tout c'est lui qui bientôt en fera les frais au quotidien, et de surcroit il l'a demandé en pleine connaissance de cause, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Elle se tourne alors vers le capitaine pour l'interroger :

- Selon vous, dans combien de temps atteindrons nous la Bretagne nord ?

- Si les vents se maintiennent dans trois jours. Mais il faudra nous tenir à distance des côtes pour ne pas être repéré jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête de solstice se déclare, ce qui sera assez court, car elles sont nombreuses à cette époque de l'année et sur un lapse de temps très court. Après, advienne que pourra.

- J'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités, capitaine.

- Et je suis totalement attaché à votre seul service, lieutenant.

Alméric et moi ne sommes plus présents à leurs yeux, ils sont dans leur propre monde et rien ne peut les atteindre en cet instant. Leurs déclarations respectives pourraient valoir serment de mariage. Il est dommage que le capitaine ne puisse se marier lui-même sur son propre navire, nous aurions pu accélérer la procédure et cela nous aurait épargné bien des tracas.

Je quitte la cabine pour remonter sur le pont, l'air du large me fouette le visage. M'accoudant au bastingage tribord, j'observe les quelques matelots de quart ajuster les voiles de misaine au gré du vent. Dans trois ou quatre jours…

* * *

_* Semper de te digna sequere: Quelle te suive toujours dignement. Il s'agit d'une vraie devise que j'ai tiré d'armoiries._

_Veuillez m'excuser platement pour ce retard assez conséquent. Si je ne me suis pas manifestée, c'est que les messages d'excuse m'agacent prodigieusement et me laissent encore plus frustrée qu'avant._

_Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé. Ce ne sera pas la tempête du siècle (remarquez qu'en France, on l'a à peu près tous les ans) mais ça va secouer._

_Sur ce... "Regarde moi mon cher et dis quelle espérance pourrait bien me laisser cette protubérance"_

_Cokoval (qui a revu Cyrano de Bergerac)_


	19. Partie III Chapitre 4

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 4**

Nous sommes au cap 310° du nord de la Bretagne et pour le moment, il pleut faiblement. De là où nous sommes, nous ne pouvons apercevoir les côtes du royaume. Nous tournons dans ces eaux depuis près d'une journée, attendant patiemment qu'Éole veuille bien se lever. La tension est à son comble à bord et tout le monde guette plus ou moins l'horizon à la recherche de la colère des éléments.

Au pied du grand mât, ma sœur discute avec l'intendant du bord, le matelot McCarty, Emmet de son prénom, écossais d'origine qui tient lieu de contre exemple à la radinerie légendaire de son peuple. Ce dernier va intégrer le régiment de La Rochelle dès la fin de notre expédition où il aura le poste d'intendant également, sa fiancée Rosalie devenant cantinière. Ils ont prévu leurs noces à notre retour. Je sais que cela désole un peu Isabelle, car elle ne pourra y être présente puisqu'elle est attendue à la cour par le Roi pour mettre fin à cette situation plus qu'inconvenable aux yeux des grands.

J'ai l'impression qu'en étant à bord, elle est plus libre, plus heureuse. Je la vois sourire régulièrement alors que c'est tellement rare sur la terre ferme. Elle est même en train de rire des paroles de l'intendant du bord. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pourra faire une fois qu'elle sera redevenue Isabelle de Baldy. Une vie bien rangée ne lui conviendra pas, j'en suis convaincu. Mais heureusement, je crois qu'elle ne conviendra pas non plus à Edward. Du haut du château arrière du navire, il se tient, fier comme un gascon, aux côté de son pilote. À bord tous les respectent fermement, en discutant avec quelques membres de l'équipage, j'ai pu me rendre compte de l'attachement qu'il lui porte.

Presqu'un pirate d'honneur, si les deux termes n'était pas si contradictoires. Sanguinaire dans un abordage, il n'a jamais fait de prisonnier, aucun n'a survécu à une attaque de l'Olympia, pas même les femmes et les enfants. Mais il est équitable et juste vis-à-vis de ses hommes, et leurs témoigne cette espèce de protection paternaliste. Il connait l'histoire de chacun et sait leurs difficultés. Lui-même ne s'est pas vraiment enrichi de ses butins de pillages puisque n'ayant que peu de besoin car sans famille, la part qu'il s'attribuait, restait équivalente à celle de chacun.

Mais comment pourra-t-il être corsaire s'il épouse Isabelle ? Normalement pour un marin, une femme sur un navire porte malheur, mais Edward est largement passé outre pour sa Bella. En revanche, le reste de l'équipage le prendrait vraiment mal s'il connaissait la réalité du lieutenant d'Esplas.

En parlant du lieutenant, je remarque qu'elle a fini sa conversation et qu'elle se rapproche de moi :

- Alors mon Colonel, seriez-vous perdu dans vos pensées ?

- Tout à fait, mon Lieutenant, je me demandais juste comment allait évoluer l'avenir de ma sœur.

Elle se tend légèrement à mon côté avant de poursuivre :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais reprendre la vie qu'elle aurait du mener si cette tragédie ne s'était pas abattue sur nous.

- Croyez-vous que votre père, feu le Marquis, lui aurait laissé suffisamment de liberté pour qu'elle puisse construire son bonheur avec l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi ?

- Père lui aurait passé tous ses caprices. Lui réponds-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Surtout que cet homme avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir son époux.

Il est curieux de parler avec d'elle à la troisième personne alors qu'elle est en face de moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'amuser de cette situation. C'est l'occasion de lui déballer tout mon ressenti sur sa position sans risquer de me faire vilipender pour n'avoir pas su « garder mes remarques pour moi ».

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'agissait de caprices.

- Non, c'était bien plus profond. Aucune femme non mariée ne porte le deuil d'un homme de cette manière, sauf s'il s'agit de son père ou du Roi. Mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle regarde le bonheur qu'elle pourrait obtenir si elle cessait de se complaire dans l'auto flagellation. Elle a connu trop de malheurs et elle retrouve enfin la personne qui pourrait rendre son monde merveilleux. Et pourtant, elle est prête à tout gâcher pour des questions de mauvaise conscience.

- Peut-être que ce qu'elle garde sur la conscience va au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

- Alors qu'elle nous le dise ! Elle devrait savoir que nous ne lui tiendrons rigueur de rien quoi qu'elle ait pu faire. Et je sais qu'il en sera de même pour celui qui hante ses rêves.

Elle se redresse alors, furieuse que j'ai pu la mettre devant son propre comportement aussi brutalement et me lance avec une grande souffrance dans la voix :

- Même si cela inclus la mort de son frère ?

Et elle s'éloigne me laissant sur cette réflexion. Mais qu'est ce qu'est ce que la mort de James vient faire dans cette histoire qui est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme cela ? Il a été attaqué en plein hiver à quelques lieues de… Seich ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Je me retourne brutalement vers elle qui s'apprête à rejoindre les cabines, elle s'arrête et me fixe d'un regard malheureux mais déterminé.

Elle a tué James, c'est elle qui a tué James. Et elle a gardé cela pour elle pendant toutes ses années. J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et même pour ses obsèques, alors qu'elle recevait les condoléances au titre de fiancée, elle n'a pas eu le moindre sentiment de compassion pour la mort de cet homme. D'ailleurs elle n'a porté le noir que durant une semaine et le lendemain des funérailles, elle est repassée au bleu avec plaisir.

Voilà pourquoi elle estime qu'elle ne peut épouser Edward, elle a tué son frère. Macarel, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait comme tord pour qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité ? Car je ne puis imaginer qu'elle l'ait exécuté de sang froid sans raison valable autre que le profond dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

Cré nom de nom, il faut que j'en parle à Alméric, voir ce qu'il advient de faire mais pour le moment ce dernier est aux côtés du capitaine Masen et de son second Whitlock. M'armant de courage, je m'avance vers eux :

- Messieurs puis-je vous emprunter le Marquis quelques instants, le temps de régler quelques détails relevant du cercle familial ?

- Mais certainement Colonel. Me répond Edward.

Alméric me regarde curieusement avant de me suivre vers la proue du bateau, l'eau se fracassant contre la coque couvre les bruits d'une conversation.

- Je sais pourquoi Isabelle pense qu'elle ne pourra jamais épouser notre cousin.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- C'est elle qui a tué James.

L'air choqué de mon frère doit ressembler à celui que j'arborais quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne semble pas y croire.

- Te l'a-t-elle affirmé ?

- Elle me l'a fait clairement comprendre. C'est cela qui la freine. Elle se sent coupable vis-à-vis d'Edward, elle a tué un de ses proches.

- Il est évident que dans ce cas là, je ne sais comment Masen va réagir. D'un point de vue de l'honneur, il ne peut épouser la femme qui a tué son frère. Répond le marquis.

- Là franchement, c'est toi qui racontes des galimatias. Edward a toujours haï James déjà quand nous étions enfants et d'avantage encore aujourd'hui car il est responsable de sa situation actuelle. Je ne peux concevoir qu'il puisse en vouloir à Isabelle pour un acte qu'il aurait certainement commis lui-même si l'occasion s'était présentée. Quand à l'honneur aux yeux du monde, qui d'autre que nous saura la véritable version des faits. Ce qui est tût ne peux être déshonorant.

- J'ai tout de même peur qu'Edward ai l'envie de retirer sa demande quand il prendra connaissance de cette sinistre affaire.

- Et moi je reste convaincu que cela ne va même pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Nous savons tous les deux qu'à ses yeux, Bella passe avant toute autre considération. Il nous l'a tout de même prouvé en affirmant qu'il l'épouserait même si elle ne peut enfanter. Cesse donc d'être pessimiste.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Reprend Alméric.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Isabelle compte tout lui confesser à la fin, sans rien omettre.

Mon aîné soupire de résignation, être chef de famille avec un élément aussi perturbateur qu'Isabelle en son sein n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Mais ma réflexion est interrompue par un bruit sourd derrière moi, la vigie vient de se casser la figure en revenant sur le pont. Il crie :

- Capitaine, capitaine.

- Oui, Urley !

- Des nuages d'orage capitaine, venant d'Ouest, nord ouest. Le vent ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, une tempête se prépare.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la brise se lève doucement. Whitlock commence à donner les ordres, il faut mettre le cap sur les côtes pour rejoindre la crique des naufrageurs. Masen nous demande de rejoindre notre cabine avec du Puymontbrun. La présence de l'officier subalterne des Mousquetaires nous empêche de poursuivre notre conversation. Curieusement, Isabelle ne se trouve pas dans la cabine que nous partageons tous les quatre.

Je dois bien avouer que cela me rend quelque peu nerveux. Le vent se met à souffler plus violemment faisant tanguer le navire. Nous sommes allongés en silence dans nos hamacs et je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là, sans un mot. Dans quelques heures, nous allons nous échouer et s'en suivra un combat que je redoute autant qu'il m'excite.

Je me suis assoupi car les coups frappés contre la porte me sortent de ma torpeur. Dans son embrasure se trouvent Edward et Isabelle nous pressent de rejoindre le pont supérieur. La pluie s'y abat fortement et tous les marins sont occupés à la manœuvre. Nous sommes montés sur le château arrière quand ma sœur s'exclame :

- Là bas !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? Lui demande-je.

- Vous n'apercevez la faible lumière au loin ?

- Si je la vois. Répond Masen.

- Ce sont eux ! Ils accrochent les lanternes aux cornes d'une vache sur le haut de la falaise. C'est comme cela qu'ils attirent les bateaux.

Effectivement, une lueur semble nous parvenir au dessus de la sombre ligne d'horizon. Edward mis le cap dessus et c'est dans le bruit assourdissant des éléments que nous rapprochons inévitablement du traquenard tendu par les naufrageurs. Whitlock rassemble un maximum de membres d'équipage aux pieds au château. Personne ne dit rien et alors que la lumière devient plus importante, Edward se rapproche du bastingage se met à crier à l'intention des hommes :

- Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, le navire est attiré irrésistiblement vers les côtes. Que chacun récupère armes et munition mais n'oubliez pas la consigne, vous blessez, vous ne tuez pas. Les Mousquetaires doivent se trouver à moins d'une demi-lieue pour nous porter assistance.

La dizaine de cadets présents à bord sortir les coffres contenant les liens pour enchaîner ces coupes jarrets. Tous les hommes récupèrent à l'arsenal sabres, pistolets et mousquets. Mis à part quelques matelots assignés à la manœuvre, tous les autres se tiennent prêts.

Nous allons laisser monter à bord les naufrageurs et le régiment arrivera par derrière pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent.

La nuit étant tombée, nous nous rapprochons des côtes sans même les apercevoir. Seule la lanterne nous guide. Quand un bruit sinistre nous revient aux oreilles, la coque vient de se fendre sur les récifs. L'Olympia qui avance toujours, fait une espèce soubresaut, il vient de toucher la terre ferme. Tout le monde s'accroche pour éviter de tomber. Je me retourne pour me rassurer grâce à l'attitude sereine et imperturbable de ma sœur. Mais c'est un tout autre spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Appuyés au bastingage, Edward et Isabelle s'embrassent sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour. Se détachant l'un de l'autre, j'entends à peine le capitaine lui dire :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je suis ton soutien.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Mon regard se porte de nouveau vers l'avant, personne n'a remarqué ce qui vient de se produire et heureusement. Me plaçant aux côtés d'Alméric, nous sommes rejoints par notre sœur. Nos yeux se répondent et nous lançons notre cri de guerre :

- « Pas de repos sans leur sang sur nos mains ! »

* * *

_La lanterne sur les cornes des vaches est un fait authentique. Il y a de nombreux tableaux représentants les naufrageurs avec cette astuce. Je vous en ai mis un exemple avec le lien ci-dessous (enlevez les espaces)_

http://www . audierne . info/image/pilleurs%20d%20epaves/pilleurs3%20kersual . jpg

_Si les cris de guerre existaient bien. Une famille noble avait une devise (souvent en latin) et un cri de guerre (en français plutôt). C'était un peu un leitmotiv avant de s'engager dans une bataille. _

_Vous vous doutez évidemment sur quoi va se porter le prochain chapitre mais je me suis permie une petite touche de bon sentiment avant la fin de celui-ci._

_"Montjoie, Saint Denis" (devise du Royaume de France)_

_Cokorico qui va couver ses cousins poussins ce week-end._


	20. Partie III Chapitre 5

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous donne un avertissement en début de chapitre. Contrairement à d'autres, ce n'est pas "Sex, drugs and Rock & Roll", c'est plus porté sur l'hémoglobine. Pour apprécier complètement ce chapitre, oubliez quelques instants vos mentalités libérales et très morales du XXI ème siècle pour vous plonger dans celle du XVIIème. _

_La manière de se comporter de la fratrie Baldy en choquera peut être quelques unes mais pour l'époque cela n'a rien de réppréhensible._

_Ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à coeur car il est le véritable point de départ de ma volonté d'écrire et personnellement j'en suis fière. Je ne m'autocongratule pas mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi à sa juste valeur._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 5**

Dans une tension extrême, nous attendons l'assaut des naufrageurs. Ils sont là, tout proche, je le sais, je le sens. La brume et la pluie rendent peu visible la proue du bateau jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des formes sombres, bougeant doucement. Ils sont en train de monter par l'avant. Isabelle s'est avancée jusqu'au bord du château arrière. Nous entendons les assaillants s'étonner du silence qui règne, un navire fantôme disent-ils. Ils attendent d'être suffisamment nombreux pour avancer sur le pont. Quand ils se décident enfin, ma sœur, sautant par-dessus la balustrade et se plaçant en première ligne, crie :

- À l'attaque !

Je sors mon épée et descends pour rejoindre la mêlé qui s'est formée. Pourfendant à gauche et à droite, j'évolue dans les cris et bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent. Je tente de désarmer au maximum mes adversaires, jetant leurs faibles armes par-dessus bord. Nous devons tous les contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts qui ne doivent pas être loin.

Les combats ne sont pas très acharnés, ces naufrageurs ne sont que des pauvres bougres issus de la populace, sans entraînement et armés de fourches, bâtons, couteaux de boucher…

Tout en me battant contre un homme plus coriace, je remarque que Whitlock ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Je suis persuadé qu'Isabelle lui a demandé de rester à mes côtés pour m'aider en cas de problème. J'en veux un peu à ma sœur pour cette initiative alors que normalement, ce serait elle que nous devrions protéger.

Le Lieutenant d'Esplas est au pied du grand mât, la sueur se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombe drue, coupant la main de l'homme tentant de la prendre à revers et ce, sans aucune hésitation. Je sens toute sa volonté et sa motivation dans son visage neutre, entouré de ses cheveux collés par l'humidité. À quelques pas, Edward jette un autre homme à terre avant de l'assommer d'un grand coup de garde d'épée à l'arrière du crâne.

Me concentrant sur mes propres mouvements, j'envoie une tierce plus violemment, sans le vouloir, atteignant ainsi mon adversaire à la gorge. Le sang jaillit, m'éclaboussant la chemise. Effondré au sol, cet homme s'étouffe dans son hémoglobine, soufflant et crachant. Il agonise devant moi, je le regarde tétanisé : je viens de tuer un homme sans même l'avoir voulu. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est la première fois, je…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, le premier maître me regarde, encourageant. Je ne dois pas m'attarder à ça, surtout sachant ce que nous allons faire plus tard. Je poursuis mes coups un moment quand un cri retentit :

- Au nom du Roi arrêtez tous ou nous tirerons !

Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, le régiment de cadet s'est positionné sur les balustrades et tient en joue grâce à leurs mousquets l'ensemble des combattants. Black est aux commandes, implacable. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas mécontent de le voir. Nous désarmons alors tous les naufrageurs, je suis surpris de constater qu'il y a quelques femmes parmi eux. Elles sont en train de fondre en larme.

Les dix mousquetaires qui avaient embarqué avec nous, sortent les chaînes et attachent au fur et mesure tout ce petit monde. Pendant ce temps, ma sœur s'approche de moi :

- Ça va ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Puis j'hésite avant de reprendre. J'en ai tué un, je suis désolé, je ne…

- Cela ne fait rien, Théobald. Ne te reproche rien.

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Lui demande-je.

- Attendons qu'ils soient tous enchaînés, après j'irai reconnaître ceux qui nous intéressent.

- Très bien.

Tout le monde regarde ce qui se passe avec curiosité attendant la suite des évènements alors qu'Alméric nous rejoint. Une fois que tous sont liés, Black reprend la parole :

- Vous serez tous jugés dès demain et exécutés en place publique à titre d'exemple. Le crime de naufrage volontaire et de pillage ne peut être toléré au Royaume de France. Mais avant, le Lieutenant va passer parmi vous.

Isabelle commence son inspection, elle scrute certains visages attentivement et passe rapidement sur d'autres. Elle désigne un premier homme et un cadet le fait sortir du rang, continuant elle recommence avec un autre. Quand enfin, elle arrive sur les quatre derniers hommes, elle demande :

- Levez la tête !

Ils ne bougent pas, elle grogne alors :

- Levez vos têtes !

Ils s'exécutent et un fronce les sourcils avant de voir une espèce de frayeur passée dans ses yeux.

- Tu m'as reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Réponds ! Crie-t-elle.

- Oui. Rage-t-il.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui tu vas payer et que même Dieu ne pourra rien contre ça. Tu es voué aux enfers pour ce que tu as commis.

Elle se tourne alors vers son second et lui dit :

- Ces trois-là sont pour nous, vous pourrez emmener le reste à Guingamp. Qu'ils soient tous pendus rapidement.

Black s'assombrit alors que nous commençons à descendre du navire plus ou moins facilement selon les personnes. Une fois sur la plage, je regarde Alméric et Isabelle faire avancer nos trois prisonniers pour les amener au milieu de tout ce monde. Je les suis, du Puymontbrun me donne un pistolet chargé au passage mais il ne me sera pas utile, je le glisse dans ma ceinture. Deux des trois hommes enchainés tremblent de peur. Tous, autour nous, regardent avec effroi la scène qui se déroule, une véritable exécution publique. Nous nous plaçons en face d'eux quand Isabelle leur lance :

- Ayez au moins le courage d'assumer vos actes, regardez-nous !

Ils se redressent légèrement et lèvent les yeux sur nous. D'un geste de la main, Isabelle soulève les cheveux qui lui masquent une partie du visage, les deux autres hommes semblent comprendre qui elle est.

- Près de cinq ans que vos têtes hantent mes nuits, près de cinq que je revois tous ce que vous m'avez infligé rien qu'en me regardant dans un miroir. Près de cinq ans que vous nous avez brisé en vous prenant à nos parents, leur faisant subir les pires outrages. Près de cinq que je vous revois violant notre mère sans aucun scrupule.

Des murmures s'élèvent suite aux déclarations de ma sœur, ils vont certainement deviner qui elle est réellement mais en cet instant plus rien ne compte. Nous échangeons tous les trois, d'un seul regard, je comprends comment nous allons procéder. Isabelle sort alors le poignard de sa botte me le tend. Elle me souffle alors :

- Le rouquin est à moi.

Je m'en empare, la main tremblante. Mon frère fait alors s'agenouiller brutalement le premier et je me place derrière lui.

- Avez-vous une dernière parole ? Lui demande Alméric.

- Dieu pardonne tout, même le pire ou du moins je l'espère. Répond-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, je lui lève le menton de la main gauche et d'un geste sec et rapide, je l'égorge sans hésiter. Mes mains ensanglantées tremblent de nouveau, mon regard se brouille, des larmes certainement. Je ne dois éprouver aucune culpabilité, lui n'en a pas eu pour mes parents, je ne suis pas un meurtrier, je venge juste l'honneur des miens. Je respire fortement avant de répondre :

- Pas pour toi. Pas de repos sans leur sang sur mes mains.

Je l'ai tué, ma main n'a pas tremblé au moment fatidique, je l'ai achevé de sang froid. Mon frère me pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et me prend des doigts le poignard. Il sait quel conflit intérieur me trouble et me serre fortement avant de me lâcher et de se diriger vers le deuxième. Je l'ai fait vous, pour mes parents, pour mon frère et pour elle, ma sœur bien aimée. Alors, je suis soulagé de l'avoir fait, d'avoir été digne d'eux, d'avoir réussi ce geste macabre. Je n'aurai pas à rougir de honte devant les miens. Je rejoins Isabelle, elle m'attrape la main et je laisse mes larmes rouler sur mes joues. Discrètement, de son pouce, elle caresse le dos de ma main, elle sait que cela est dur pour moi mais elle me soutient. Me sortant de mes réflexions, j'observe ce qu'elle ressent elle: je lis les multiples émotions qui passent sur son visage, impossible de les décrypter. Et je retourne à mon frère. Alméric fait alors s'agenouiller le second et lui pose la même question qu'au premier mais il secoue la tête négativement et ne répond pas. Alors, imitant mon geste, il l'égorge. Lui, lève ses mains rougies et lance fortement :

- Pas de repos sans leur sang sur mes mains.

Il revient vers nous et tend le poignard à Isabelle qui s'en saisit. Le troisième homme, le rouquin, est le premier qui l'ait reconnue. Il se met à genoux de lui-même, un sourire moqueur se dessine alors sur sa figure. Il la toise, provocateur, mais elle est imperturbable, ce moment, elle le savoure presque. Elle lui demande alors :

- Une dernière parole ?

- Oui. Il sourit ironiquement en lui répondant d'une voix forte. Si j'avais su cette nuit là qui vous étiez, je vous aurais prise avec encore plus d'ardeur que votre mère, Isabelle de Baldy.

Dans un cri de rage, elle lui tranche la gorge en lui faisant face, le sang giclant sur son visage, ses mains, ses bras et son torse. Alors que le corps sans vie du dernier homme s'effondre sur le sable, elle tombe à terre, et se met à hurler, le visage levé vers le ciel, exposé à toute cette pluie qui dégringole toujours. Elle crie à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à en perdre son souffle définitivement. Je veux aller vers elle mais Alméric m'en empêche. Je vois alors Edward, pas loin de nous, un air torturé déformant ses traits mais lui non plus ne bouge pas. Je vois les larmes qui coulent sur son visage, depuis combien n'a-t-elle pas pleuré ? Elle est en train d'expier cinq années de souffrance. Elle se libère enfin de ce poids qui l'oppresse et qui la ronge depuis si longtemps. Je pense même qu'elle expie ses propres péchés. Nous restons tous figés, attendant la fin de sa plainte. Elle se tait et reprenant enfin sa respiration fortement, elle prononce alors les mêmes mots que nous :

- Pas de repos sans leur sang sur mes mains. Et elle ajoute. Pour vous, Père, pour vous, Mère.

Elle se relève doucement et je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras, collé contre son dos. Elle serre fortement mes mains fermées sur sa poitrine. Les larmes coulent toujours, les siennes comme les miennes. Alméric nous rejoint et nous prend tous les deux dans ses bras, il nous murmure :

- C'est terminé, nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre. C'est fini… Chut… Calme-toi, Bella.

Nous restons quelques instants dans cette position. Puis, Isabelle se redresse et regarde le poignard toujours dans sa main, alors, se détachant de nous, elle s'avance vers la mer et le lance de toutes ses forces pour qu'il disparaisse dans les flots. C'est le dernier lien qui restait, hormis sa cicatrice visible aux yeux de tous qui elle ne partira jamais. Elle représente la blessure que nous portons tous les trois, qui sera toujours présente et qui jamais ne cicatrisera. Mais aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir passer outre et vivre avec sans plus en faire notre obsession.

Alméric, après l'avoir observée, se tourne alors vers l'assemblée qui murmure et, à la réflexion, il y a de quoi. Elle vient de découvrir que le Lieutenant est une femme et notre sœur aînée de surcroit. Il va falloir calmer le jeu rapidement ou alors le scandale qui en découlera sera si important que les Mousquetaires en seront discrédités et le Roi raillé. Se repositionnant à nos côtés, elle prend la parole :

- Messieurs, c'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à vous en tant que votre Lieutenant. Dès que mon allocution sera achevée, le Lieutenant Black de Comminges prendra la direction des opérations. Elle respire fortement avant de reprendre. Sachez que j'ai été fière de servir mon Roi au sein du régiment des Mousquetaires, chaque moment passé avec vous a été une vraie bénédiction. Et même si mon but final était d'arriver à cette conclusion, j'ai apprécié chacun d'entre vous et chacune de nos joutes, escarmouches et expéditions. Mais les ordres de Sa Majesté, notre Roi Louis le Quatorzième, sont précis : je me dois de quitter la compagnie et reprendre la vie qui aurait dû être la mienne dès la fin de cette mission. Elle baisse légèrement la tête et poursuit. Avant de vous quitter, je ne vous donnerai pas un ordre mais vous demanderai une faveur, et j'espère que vous y répondrez favorablement, pour le frère d'arme que j'ai été durant ces quelques années. S'il vous plait, ne répétez pas ce qui s'est dit et ce qui s'est passé ce soir, sur cette plage. Mes frères et moi voulons que la compagnie reste ce qu'elle a toujours été et cette affaire pourrait-être tournée en raillerie alors qu'elle n'a rien de déshonorant. Si à l'avenir, quelqu'un vous demandait des nouvelles du Lieutenant d'Esplas, répondez simplement qu'il s'est retiré dans ses terres après avoir accompli son devoir. Elle respire de nouveau profondément. Permettez-moi une dernière fois, messieurs, de prononcer notre serment.

Elle s'arrête quelques instants, ses larmes ont cessé et un sourire se dessine sur son visage taché mais enfin dégagé. Bien qu'ensanglantée, sa casaque bleue reste superbe, elle remet son chapeau que lui tend du Puytmonbrun dans un sourire bienveillant. Alors elle porte sa main droite à la garde de son épée et lance, en la levant vers les cieux :

- Au nom du Roi et au nom de Dieu, par la France, pour la France et avec la France : Un pour tous…

- Et tous pour un ! Répond d'un seul homme l'ensemble de la compagnie chapeauté, l'épée au clair pointée vers le ciel.

D'un geste solennel, elle enlève sa casaque et la tend avec son épée à Black qui s'apprête à les récupérer mais une voix s'élève et dit :

- Gardez-les, Mademoiselle. Vous ferez toujours partie des nôtres.

Toute la compagnie hoche en signe d'acquiescement et la salue de leurs épées avant de les remettre au fourreau. Isabelle serre sur son cœur les insignes de la compagnie des cadets du Roi. Alméric passe alors son bras sur ses épaules et je me tiens à son côté. Il est temps pour tout le monde de prendre la route. Les Mousquetaires commencent à escorter les prisonniers hors de la plage et Edward réunit son équipage pour leur parler : certainement veut-il leur demander de garder le silence sur l'identité du Lieutenant d'Esplas. Son second, lui arbore un sourire coquin faisant courir ses yeux d'Isabelle à son capitaine. En voilà un qui devait être au courant des sentiments de Masen.

Nous nous regardons tous les trois et des expressions sereines émanent de nous. Nous sommes véritablement libérés d'un poids. Alors que nous commençons à avancer Black s'approche de nous et demande :

- Monsieur le Marquis, pourrais-je vous parler, seul à seul, je vous prie ?

Je jette un air affolé à mon frère et Isabelle se fige dans son mouvement alors que Black lui envoie un sourire gras. Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce mariolle-là !

* * *

_J'ai rarement écrit d'un seul jet, mais là mis à part quelques corrections d'expression et d'orthographe, tout est venu tout seul, sans forcer._

_Il reflète, à mon sens, tous les sentiments d'honneur et de noblesses que pouvaient avoir l'aristocratie de l'époque: le devoir et l'honneur avant tout._

_Merci à La'ienth pour ta contribution, que ce soit en orthographe ou pour ton avis éclairé. "Il est, Madame, de services discrets qui prennent l'importance des grandes victoires lorsque ceux ci sont donnés avec coeur et dévouement." (La Princesse de Clève de Madame de La Fayette, mais je ne suis plus certaine)_

_Le Lieutenant d'Esplas n'est plus et voici le grand retour de Bella. Mais il va encore y avoir une dernière difficulté à franchir et pas des moindre._

_Sur ce comme à mon habitude_

_Joyeux Noël... ( je vous avais souhaités de joyeuses Pâsques en décembre) et régalez vous d'oeufs en chocolat du moment que vous ne touchez pas au coqs._

_Cokorico_


	21. Partie III Chapitre 6

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 6**

Sans se laisser perturber par la question soudaine de Black, Alméric lui répond sèchement :

- Croyez-vous que le moment soit opportun, Lieutenant ?

- C'est que je souhaiterais mettre au clair rapidement notre situation pour permettre à Isabelle de ne pas être gênée par sa condition trop longtemps.

Mon frère se fige à son tour et ses yeux reflètent une colère sans nom. Là, il est allé trop loin et il va en subir les conséquences, je m'en délecte d'avance. Mon frère reprend froidement la parole :

- Monsieur, je ne vois pas en quoi la situation de Mademoiselle ma sœur vous concerne. Et même si cela était le cas, vous pourriez au moins avoir la délicatesse de nous laisser nous remettre de nos émotions. Alors pour votre gouverne, je ne répondrais favorablement à votre demande d'entretien qu'après l'exécution des prisonniers. Jusque là, veuillez, je vous prie, nous permettre de passer ces temps en famille.

Ça c'est mon frère, le Marquis, le pair du Royaume, capable de remettre n'importe qui à sa place. Non mais franchement, pour qui se prend-il, ce nobliau mal dégrossi. Heureusement qu'Alméric a su le renvoyer à ses chères études qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Ne s'attendant pas à cette fin de non recevoir, Black nous regarde ébahi. Quel rustre, ne pouvait-il pas se douter que nous voulions juste nous retrouver tous les trois, sans aucune autre préoccupation que nous-mêmes.

Le laissant en plan, nous continuons notre progression vers la sortie de la plage, mais nous sommes de nouveau interrompus par Whitlock qui nous interpelle :

- Le capitaine m'envoie vous dire que nous remontons à bord de l'Olympia pour récupérer nos effets personnels. Il demande si l'équipage doit vous rejoindre à Guingamp ou retourner à La Rochelle, car lui-même vous suivra, messieurs.

- Il est hors de question que vous preniez vos aises. Répond durement Black. Vous êtes des pirates hors la loi, ne croyez pas que nous allons être plus clément à votre égard.

- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, Lieutenant ? Contre Alméric. Sa Majesté a donné sa parole que ces hommes seraient excusés de tous leurs actes de piraterie s'ils prêtaient leur concours à cette mission. Il serait de bon ton qu'un obscur officier contredise la volonté de Sa Majesté.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Marquis, je suis dorénavant celui qui commande ces cadets et coordonne les opérations.

- Et je suis pair du Royaume, officier de l'ordre du Saint Esprit, et représentant du Roi, Louis le Quatorzième et de sa volonté. Oseriez-vous me défier, Monsieur ?

Alméric n'a pas la carrure du Lieutenant, loin de là, on lit dans ses traits qu'il n'a pas plus de vingt ans. Mais face au mousquetaire, qui doit bien faire une tête de plus que lui, il ne plie pas. Mon frère sait ce qu'il est et cela se ressent, même Black commence à se rendre compte de l'impair qu'il a commis. Il hait Edward et son équipage au-delà de toute mesure. Mais à la réflexion, est ce vraiment les pirates qu'il déteste ou bien alors la menace que représente notre cousin vis-à-vis de ma sœur ? Se retournant vers Whitlock, mon frère reprend :

- Il serait préférable que vous nous suiviez jusqu'à Guingamp. Nous pourrons ainsi régler tous les détails de votre lettre de course sans avoir à repasser par La Rochelle. Sa Majesté nous attend au Louvre dans les plus brefs délais.

Isabelle se penche à l'oreille d'Alméric et lui souffle quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à percevoir. Il hoche doucement de la tête et poursuit :

- Nous allons faire le trajet avec vous. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, premier maître.

Whitlock s'éloigne mais pas l'officier, je crois que quelque chose le contrarie de nouveau.

- Monsieur le Marquis, je ne peux vous laisser sans escorte, en compagnie de ces… ces… Black semble cracher ces mots.

- N'exprimez pas le fond de votre pensée, Lieutenant, je pressens qu'elle ne va pas me plaire.

- Alors gardez auprès de vous trois Mousquetaires, qui vous accompagneront. Suggère Black.

- Maintenant cela suffit, Lieutenant. Rage Isabelle. Je vous rappelle que nous savons tous les trois nous défendre et que de surcroit, nous n'avons rien à craindre de ces marins. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, leur capitaine est notre cousin. Alors retournez à vos occupation et laissez nous cheminer en paix, nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

Cela m'avait manqué, de voir ma sœur s'énerver contre son ancien second. Ce dernier la regarde, furieusement, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la voir le rabrouer de la sorte. Pourtant, il n'ajoute plus rien et se retourne pour rejoindre ses hommes. Voyant que nous restons sur le sable, du Puymontbrun descend pour nous saluer. Lui en revanche est tout à fait sympathique et d'une courtoisie à toute épreuve, un vrai gentilhomme comparé à d'autres, suivez mon regard. Il nous dit qu'il va laisser quelques chevaux à notre disposition. Mon frère le remercie chaleureusement avant qu'il ne reparte dans l'autre sens.

Alors que les cadets s'en vont, encadrant la troupe de prisonniers, Isabelle se laisse tomber au sol dans un profond soupir. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et mon aîné suit le mouvement bien plus gracieusement que moi. Un long moment s'écoule sans que personne ne parle, un silence des plus serein et très reposant. Pas un de nous ne tourne la tête vers les trois cadavres abandonnés un peu plus loin.

- Comment va Seich ? Demande soudainement ma sœur. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas rentrée.

- Tu verras, rien n'a changé depuis ton départ, si ce n'est que j'ai du faire refaire le toit des écuries. Et cette fois, je l'ai harmonisé avec le château car tout est en ardoise. Répond Alméric.

- Odile gouverne toujours la domesticité d'une main de fer. Quelques fois, j'ai même eu peur de me faire attraper pour avoir brisé un verre ou pris un biscuit en cuisine. Poursuis-je.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Rit doucement Isabelle. Je me rappelle encore, quand je courrais dans les allées et que je chutais : « Voyons Mademoiselle, dans quel état vous êtes-vous encore mise ? Et que va dire Madame la Marquise en vous voyant ? Vous avez encore couru, n'est ce pas. Pour la peine vous n'aurez pas de lait pour votre goûter ! »

Ma sœur a donné une tonalité plus grave et sévère à sa voix pour imiter notre ancienne gouvernante qui est devenue celle du château de Seich. Cela nous fait, Alméric et moi, rire aux éclats. C'est durant notre élan d'hilarité que l'équipage de l'Olympia revient, Edward en tête. Je me relève en premier en leur demandant :

- Vous avez pu récupérer tout ce que vous souhaitiez ?

- Oui, mon Colonel. Me répond Edward. Nous sommes prêts à vous suivre.

- Alors c'est parfait. Dit Alméric en époussetant le sable sur ses jambes.

Edward aide alors Isabelle à se relever, elle le remercie par un doux sourire teinté de tristesse. Ça y est, c'est reparti, qu'est ce qui la préoccupe cette fois ? Ah oui, James… En voilà un qui aura longtemps gâché la vie de ceux qui l'entouraient, et exploit, il réussit à le faire encore, près de cinq ans après son trépas.

En tout cas, cela ne décourage pas mon cousin qui propose son bras à ma sœur. Elle hésite quelques instants avant de s'en emparer. Je jette un regard réjoui à mon frère qui secoue la tête, amusé. C'est ainsi que nous quittons enfin la plage, laissant derrière nous les traces de notre vengeance enfin assouvie : ces trois macchabés qui ont payé pour notre honneur et notre souffrance.

Sur le haut de la falaise, nous voyons une dizaine de chevaux, l'attention de du Puymontbrun certainement, je n'imagine pas Black ayant de telle prévenance vis-à-vis des pirates. Quatre sont chargés des effets personnels de l'équipage qui ne garde que ses armes en main, il y en a un pour mon frère, un autre pour moi. Isabelle a monté le sien sans aucune difficulté, à la garçonne. Normalement, elle devrait s'assoir en travers de la selle mais je suppose qu'il sera impossible pour elle de monter un étalon comme une dame de cour. Edward chevauche à ses côtés et ils discutent à voix basse.

J'aimerai bien me rapprocher pour entendre les mots qu'ils échangent mais Alméric m'arrête :

- Quoique tu ais l'intention de faire, je t'interdis de le faire.

- Mais comment as-tu…

- Ton expression t'a trahi. Dès que tu arbores cette figure c'est que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

- Démasqué et dénoncé par son propre frère. La vie est injuste.

- Laisse-les tranquilles, je crois qu'ils ont suffisamment de choses à mettre au clair, tous les deux.

- Pardonnez-moi cette interruption. Nous lance Whitlock de sa monture.

- Mais je vous en prie. Lui répond Alméric.

- Vous allez autoriser leur mariage ?

C'est ce qui s'appelle vulgairement « mettre les pieds dans le plat » ! Mon frère est soufflé de l'audace du marin, pour ma part, cela me fait doucement ricaner. Tant de franchise n'existe pas dans notre milieu, mis à par chez les soldats et cela est très rafraichissant d'entendre ce type de commentaire de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Bien que cela ne vous concerne pas, je peux vous dire que je l'ai déjà autorisé. Répond finalement le Marquis, bon prince.

- Et puis franchement, premier maître, croyez-vous que mon frère soit assez fol pour aller à l'encontre de ce que veut notre sœur ? Continue-je.

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi !

- Tu ne peux nier, tu crains plus les colères d'Isabelle que le « qu'en dira-t-on ».

Alméric ne me répond pas, agacé. Whitlock sourit franchement et finalement nous conversons ensemble sur tout le trajet. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, alors que le jour commence à poindre, nous entrons dans Guingamp. Finalement, je n'ai pas vu ce voyage s'écouler. Nous arrivons sur le parvis de la basilique Notre Dame, la caserne et le logis du gouverneur ne sont qu'à quelques rues en contre bas. Me retournant sur ma selle, je constate que mon cousin et Isabelle ne sont pas derrière nous. Ils s'étaient placés en queue de cortège pour pouvoir échanger loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Arrêtez ! Lance-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande mon frère.

- Isabelle et le capitaine. Lui réponds-je simplement.

Nous attendons au moins une bonne demi-heure quand le bruit significatif de chevaux au galop nous parvient. Isabelle déboule sans même nous regarder. Elle s'arrête brutalement devant les portes de l'église. Au même moment, Edward arrive à son tour, lui aussi au galop, en criant le prénom de ma sœur. Cette dernière descend de sa monture, à la Mousquetaire, et s'engouffre dans l'église sans même se retourner vers nous ou vers son poursuivant. Voyant cela, Alméric rejoint le porche avant mon cousin et alors que celui-ci veut rentrer, mon frère l'arrête :

- Laisse-là, Edward !

- Je dois lui parler, je dois lui dire que cela ne me perturbe pas, que je ne lui en veux pas. Alméric, elle doit savoir, elle doit…

Le Marquis le prend par les épaules et le secoue et lui intimant l'ordre de cesser. Mais Masen tente désespérément de lui échapper, il n'a qu'un mot à la bouche : « Bella ». Alors mon frère lui colle un soufflet retentissent :

- Maintenant, tu te calmes !

- Alméric, je dois lui dire que ce qui s'est passé avec James ne change rien à ma décision et que…

- Cela suffit, Edward ! Laisse-là tranquille. Répond-il en haussant le ton.

- Mais enfin, je…

- Non ! Crie mon aîné avant de poursuivre plus doucement. Il n'y a pas que vis-à-vis de toi qu'elle a des comptes à régler. Permet lui de nettoyer sa conscience souillée depuis trop longtemps, elle en a besoin.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe, Alméric, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Je crois qu'elle a grand besoin de cet entretien avec Dieu. Même si tu lui pardonnes, pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans préoccupation, elle doit d'abord se pardonner à elle-même.

- Je l'aime Alméric, je n'ai rien à lui pardonner car tout ce qu'elle a fait, je l'aurai fait moi-même si j'en avais eu l'opportunité.

- Elle va revenir, soit patient. Laisse-lui quelques heures pour qu'elle finisse de déverser toutes ses fautes et sa souffrance.

Le Marquis tient Masen par la nuque alors que ce dernier est agrippé à son col. Il semble être sur le point de s'effondrer à cause du désespoir. Je savais qu'Edward ne rejetterait pas Isabelle quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, car son amour pour elle va au-delà de toute convenance, de tout principe et de toute raison.

Après s'être décrochés, les deux hommes se remettent en selle et nous rejoignant, mon frère lance à tous :

- Un dortoir vous attend au logis du gouverneur, c'est que vous serez hébergés le temps de régler le sort des naufrageurs. Montbuisson, tu partageras l'appartement mis à ta disposition avec Masen.

- Avec plaisir, Marquis.

Edward s'approche de son premier maître alors que mon frère se replace à mes côtés. Je lui demande alors :

- Et Isabelle ?

- Elle nous rejoindra, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, secouant la tête, l'air las, il se fait cette réflexion à voix haute : Famille de fou !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner de sa remarque. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des familles de la noblesse, où la sœur aînée au caractère bien trempé se fait Mousquetaire, le benjamin impertinent se permet toute sorte de réflexion et le cousin amoureux transi perd tout sens commun dès que sa belle cousine est dans les parages. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm permanent, le chef de famille qui tente désespérément d'assagir les uns et de raisonner les autres. Une famille de fou, oui certainement !

* * *

_Evidemment, la tension retombe un peu, mais Bella est tétue et bornée!!!_

_Au moins, elle a tout raconté à Edward qui, comme par hasard, ne peut lui en vouloir. Cela c'était écrit d'avance et même si je n'aime pas les scenarii prévisibles, là je ne pouvais pas passer à côté._

_Le Marquis de Baldy dans le rôle de médiateur permanent, il a beaucoup de travail, le pauvre. Dans son énumération, Théobald oublie volontairement le fait qu'il doive contenir les assauts d'un prétendant trop pressant de sa soeur. En fait, je l'aime beaucoup Alméric, c'est la voix de la sagesse au milieu du beau bordel qu'est son entourage._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable we, pour ma part ma seule préoccupation sera... que..._

_le Stade Toulousain tape les parisiens en quart de final de coupe d'Europe de rugby. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est plutôt surprenant de ma part. _

_Cokoval en rouge et noir, comme toute bonne toulousaine digne de ce nom._


	22. Partie III Chapitre 7

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 7**

Après nous être installés chez le gouverneur, ce dernier nous a conviés à sa table pour la collation matinale. Edward nous accompagne puisqu'Alméric l'a présenté comme notre cousin. Nous attendons l'arrivée des officiers des cadets pour régler les détails du procès des naufrageurs qui se tiendra cet après-midi. Un juge a d'ailleurs été dépêché sur place depuis trois jours, en provenance direct du Parlement de Bretagne et mandaté par le ministre Le Tellier.

Mon frère a prêté une vêture à Masen et ainsi habillé, personne ne pourrait soupçonner son passé dans la piraterie. « Un vrai gentilhomme » lui fait remarquer du Puymontbrun en entrant dans la salle à manger. À l'inverse, Black paraît très contrarié par l'allure de mon cousin. Qu'il n'essaye pas de l'imiter, il se rendrait ridicule. Et puis, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse, le lignage d'Edward est bien plus prestigieux que le sien et cela transpire dans son attitude quand il s'apprête un minimum.

Tous, assis autour d'une bouteille de cognac datant de 1638, célébrant la naissance de notre Roi, la discussion est âpre entre le Marquis et le gouverneur. Alméric ne veut aucune clémence, même vis-à-vis des femmes alors que le notable est plus mesuré. Ni mon cousin, ni moi-même n'intervenons dans la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par un valet du gouverneur :

- Pardonnez cette intrusion, mais Monsieur le Recteur sollicite prestement un Monsieur de Baldy et il a été incapable de me donner de plus amples informations.

Nous nous regardons avec mon frère puis nous nous tournons vers Edward : le recteur, cela ne peut-être qu'Isabelle. Qu'a pu-t-elle encore bien faire ?

- Restez ici Marquis, je vais voir ce qui se trame. Lord Cullen, voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir, Colonel. Me répond-il en se levant à son tour.

Nous sortons, guidés par le domestique jusque dans un petit salon cossu. Là, nous voyons le prélat se redresser et venir à notre rencontre. Il dandine, c'est plutôt amusant, mais vu son ventre bedonnant sous sa soutane, cela n'a rien de surprenant.

- Bonjour mon père, je me présente : Colonel Théobald de Baldy, comte de Montbuisson ; et voici mon cousin, Lord Edward Cullen, comte Mountbatten.

- Mon Colonel, Milord. Répond-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis l'abbé Le Toaec, recteur de la basilique Notre Dame du Bon Secours.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Monsieur le Recteur ? L'interroge-je.

- Se pourrait-il que Madame de Baldy qui se trouve actuellement dans mon confessionnal soit votre épouse, mon Colonel ?

- Mademoiselle de Baldy, mon père, il s'agit de ma sœur ? Pourquoi, qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Et bien, il se trouve qu'elle s'y est endormie après que je l'ai entendu en confession pendant plus de deux heures, Monsieur. Et que sans vouloir vous offenser, bien que je ne doute pas de sa qualité, on ne peut dormir dans la maison de Seigneur.

Je me mets à rire franchement, elle nous aura décidément tout fait, mais je crois que dormir dans le confessionnal sera à mettre en tête de la liste de ses bêtises d'enfant ! Edward lui, arbore un sourire bienveillant et plein de tendresse.

- Le problème, Monsieur, c'est que d'autres fidèles me demandent la confession à leur tour et que Mademoiselle votre sœur me gêne dans mon ministère.

- Nous venons avec vous pour la récupérer. Le rassure Edward.

Alors que nous cheminons vers l'église, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé vous-même, mon père ?

- Et bien, Mademoiselle de Baldy était dans un tel état durant tout notre entretien que je pense qu'il est préférable qu'un visage connu la sorte du pays des songes.

- C'est très attentionné de votre part, mon père. Reprend Edward.

- Je dois avouer que lorsque je l'ai vue arriver j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un homme, sa tenue avait de quoi surprendre. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus surpris de rien.

Nous sommes bien loin des hommes d'Église qui hantent les couloirs de la cour. Celui-ci me semble tout à fait honorable et plein de bonne volonté. Une fois le porche passé, nous nous signons dans une génuflexion avant que l'abbé ne nous conduise au confessionnal en question. Une odeur d'encens flotte, il a certainement du dire sa messe il y a peu de temps. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Isabelle dort profondément, son manteau sur les genoux et le feutre de travers. Nous restons quelques instants à la contempler, elle semble si paisible, si calme. Alors que je m'agenouille pour la réveiller, Edward arrête mon geste :

- Non, laissons-la dormir. Je vais la porter jusque chez le gouverneur.

S'accroupissant, il glisse un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, puis se relève. Il tente de caler Isabelle du mieux qu'il peut contre sa poitrine, je l'aide dans sa démarche et positionne le visage de ma sœur à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule de mon cousin. Je lui croise également les bras au niveau de son abdomen. Avec beaucoup de précautions, l'abbé recouvre le corps assoupi du manteau, alors que moi-même, je m'empare du chapeau qui a chu alors qu'Edward se relevait. Ce dernier embrasse avec douceur le front de « sa Bella » et quand il commence à s'éloigner, le recteur ne peut s'empêcher de m'interroger :

- Croyez-vous qu'il va vouloir l'épouser, malgré tout?

- Oh que oui, il y est fermement décidé et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Il l'a réaffirmé à mon aîné ce matin même après que notre sœur lui ait avoué tous ses forfaits. Je me retourne vers lui et le remercie chaleureusement. Bonne journée à vous, mon père et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Colonel. J'espère la revoir avant votre départ pour Paris.

- Je lui transmettrai.

Une fois sorti de la basilique, je cours pour rejoindre Edward qui jette de nombreux coup d'œil à la belle endormie dans ses bras. Il la couve littéralement du regard, je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas vouloir quitter son chevet, une fois qu'il l'aura déposée dans le lit qui lui a été préparé. Quand nous entrons dans la cour, je remarque que les deux officiers prennent congés. Mon frère lève un sourcil subrepticement et le gouverneur regarde la scène ébahi. Mais le mieux de tout reste le visage de Black tordu par la rage, je jubile intérieurement. Le maître des lieux appelle alors un de ses valets et lui demande d'indiquer à Lord Cullen la chambre de Mademoiselle. Je reste dehors, je ne veux en aucun cas manquer la réaction verbale du Lieutenant. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard d'aller observer les deux amoureux, surtout que tant qu'elle dort, cela n'a rien de très divertissant.

Une fois que les deux se soient engouffrés dans le bâtiment, suivi de près par le gouverneur voulant donner quelques instructions, le Mousquetaire éclate :

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas porté vous-même ?

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas votre carrure ni celle de mon cousin. Lui réponds-je moqueusement.

- Mais enfin, cela et bonnement indécent et cet acte pourrait nuire gravement à la réputation de Mademoiselle votre sœur. Enchaîne-t-il.

- Si cela devait vraiment nuire à sa réputation, nous obligerions Edward a épousé Isabelle séance tenante, n'est pas Marquis.

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi.

Pour une fois, cette réflexion n'a rien d'une remontrance, bien au contraire car mon frère se force à retenir le sourire que lui a inspiré ma remarque. En fait, je crois que Black l'agace à un point qui n'est pas imaginable et lui-même se délecte de la situation. C'est d'une telle mesquinerie que cela m'étonne d'Alméric, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de se moquer d'autrui ainsi.

- Ne vous affolez pas, vous l'aurez votre entretien avec le Marquis, je suis certain qu'il vous écoutera avec toute l'attention due à l'importance de votre requête ! Lui dis-je le plus hypocritement du monde.

Mais cela semble rassurer quelque peu Black, s'il savait ! Ce n'est pas très charitable comme attitude mais je le trouve tellement grossier qu'il ne mérite pas mieux comme traitement.

Finalement, les deux nous saluent et prennent congés. Avec beaucoup de satisfaction, je les regarde s'éloigner et lance à mon frère :

- Je vais aller déambuler dans les couloirs.

- Théobald, je t'interdits d'aller les espionner.

- Non, non, non, pas cette fois. Et si tu crois que je vais laisser Edward faire sa demande à notre sœur sans pouvoir y assister, sous un faux prétexte de discrétion, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Depuis le temps que nous attendons ce moment, je ne le raterai pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Je rentre, cherchant quelqu'un pour m'indiquer où se trouvent les appartements d'Isabelle. Une fois renseigné, je m'approche lentement de la porte et l'ouvre en évitant de faire grincer les gonds. Mais surprise, ce n'est qu'une antichambre, j'y entre sans plus de cérémonie et me dirige vers la porte se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Alors que je suis sur le point de l'ouvrir à son tour, j'entends le battant donnant sur le couloir se refermer. Je me redresse, la main toujours sur la poignée et je vois, surpris, mon frère me rejoindre. Alors que je veux lui demander ce qu'il fait là, il me fait signe de me taire et me dit très doucement :

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais être le seul à pouvoir assister à la grande déclaration.

Non sans nous être jetés un clin d'œil complice, j'ouvre la derrière barrière, nous permettant ainsi d'assouvir notre curiosité !

* * *

_Et là, vous dites: "Quelle emmerdeuse!" C'est vrai qu'il s'agit qu'il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition mais le prochain ça va carrément dégouliner de guimauve. Les ennuis reviendront plus tard._

_Alméric se lâche un peu surtout sur la fin, je l'aime bien. _

_Info texte, un recteur est le prêtre qui est en charge d'un basilique. Et la basilique Notre Dame du Bon Secours existe bel et bien à Guingamp._

_Sur ce je vous laisse et à bientôt!_

_"La justice, c'est comme la Sainte Vierge, si elle ne se manisfeste pas de temps en temps, le doute s'installe."_

_Cok au riz & co_

* * *

_Petite réponse à** JULY**, lectrice non inscrite:_

_Merci d'avoir accordé une seconde chance à cette histoire. Originale et unique, c'est un joli compliment. En tout cas, je la plonge dans un univers que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Même si le chaitre est moins folichon, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même. Tchao._


	23. Partie III Chapitre 8

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 8**

J'entrebâille la porte et regarde la mise en scène : Edward assis sur le bord du lit sur lequel repose ma sœur. Il ne détache pas ses yeux d'elle, complètement absorbé, alors qu'elle sommeille toujours. À mes côtés, Alméric ramène deux fauteuils et les dispose sans bruit à proximité de la porte. Ainsi nous serons aux premières loges pour ne rien manquer de la pièce qui va se jouer à quelques mètres de nous. Installés, nous attendons dans le silence seulement troublé par le fredonnement de Masen.

Il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler Masen, il est Lord Cullen à présent. En faisant sa demande sous nom complet, il accepte de reprendre sa place et de redevenir un gentilhomme de l'aristocratie anglaise. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il souhaiterait nous suivre à Paris. Je crois que la perspective de s'éloigner d'Isabelle est pour lui insupportable et je sais que la réciproque est vraie également. Mais dans ce cas, qu'allons nous faire de la lettre de course ? Heureusement, elle n'est pas nominative pour le moment, nous devrons la compléter du nom du navire ainsi que de celui du futur Capitaine des Corsaires. De tout façon, s'ils s'unissent, je doute qu'il resta marin, ils partiront certainement pour l'Angleterre rejoindre les terres de Mountbatten.

Un profond soupir interrompt ma réflexion et, penchant légèrement la tête, je vois ma sœur s'étirer comme un chat. Attention, le prochain acte va démarrer :

- Mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Le recteur est venu requérir notre aide.

- Oh ! S'exclame-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence.

- Ce n'est rien. Je disais donc que le recteur est venu nous chercher et nous t'avons ramenée avec Théobald.

- Son attention ne m'étonne pas, l'abbé Le Toaec a été très compréhensif vis-à-vis de ma situation, malgré son étonnement quand il m'a vu ainsi vêtue.

- Oui, il nous l'a dit.

- Il m'a aussi donné matière à réflexion et toute une série de prières à dire régulièrement en pénitence.

- Je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas proposé d'entrer au couvent pour une retraite ou même à titre permanent. Reprend Edward.

- Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que je ne serai pas en mesure de supporter ce style de vie. Mais l'idée lui a bien traversé l'esprit.

Elle rit doucement, voilà au moins un bon point d'acquis. Alméric et moi avions peur qu'elle ne désire s'enfermer dans un ordre de nonnes pour le reste de ses jours après toutes ces épreuves traversées et en guise de repentance.

- C'est ce que nous pourrions appeler une grande lessive. Mais cela soulage un peu ma conscience. Pour ce qui est de pardonner, si notre Seigneur me l'a accordé, je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Bella ! Interrompt-il ma sœur. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je ne t'en veux pour aucun acte que tu as pu commettre. Et, je te l'ai dit moi-même, j'aurais tué James si l'occasion s'était présentée.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais rien ne pourra effacer le fait que j'ai assassiné ton frère et aux yeux de tous, c'est un acte si grave que même un mariage ne peut le réparer.

- Mais qui est au fait de ces évènements, Bella ? Tes frères, toi et moi. Personne d'autre ! Alors pourquoi se préoccuper de ce que pensent le monde, la cour et le Roi ? Ce sera un secret de famille que nous conserverons tous les quatre et personne n'en saura jamais rien. Nous l'emporterons dans la tombe.

- Edward, pour ta famille c'est…

- Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Aujourd'hui c''est moi le chef de la famille Cullen et rien ni personne ne pourra contester mes décisions. Tu as été la fiancée de mon frère, cela m'indiffère totalement car je sais que tes sentiments pour moi sont restés intacts. Je me moque du « qu'en dira-t-on » à ce sujet. Et de plus, il est de notoriété publique que tu ne pouvais pas le souffrir, du Puymontbrun me l'a confirmé. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait interférer dans mes responsabilités à la cour d'Angleterre.

Nouveau point acquis, il va donc bien assumer son rôle à l'égard de la société. Nous allons donc avoir une Lady anglaise dans la famille.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas quitter la marine ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais supporter d'être séparé de toi plusieurs mois par an pour aller naviguer. Je ne suis qu'un marin de conversion, Bella, la mer n'est pas mon premier amour.

Le silence se fait de nouveau dans la chambre. Je veux me tortiller sur mon fauteuil pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais Alméric m'en empêche en posant sa main sur mon bras. Non mais quel hypocrite, il a la meilleure place, il peut tout voir, lui. Heureusement la conversation reprend.

- Bella, maintenant que tu m'as tout dit, je vou…

- Non, Edward ! Il reste une dernière chose.

Nouveau silence ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'elle va encore chercher comme obstacle. C'est à se demander si ma sœur n'éprouve pas le besoin maladif de se rendre systématiquement malheureuse.

- Lors de notre naufrage, j'ai été blessée et…

- Je suis déjà au courant, Bella.

- Je ne te parle pas de ma cicatrice au visage.

- Mais moi non plus. Tes frères m'ont déjà informé.

- Ah bon ! Elle laisse s'écouler quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Et cela ne te dérange pas qu'il soit probable que je ne puisse jamais te donner de fils ?

- Il y a un « probable ». Et quand bien même, cela ne va pas m'arrêter. Je ne souhaite que cela, Bella. Je n'ai pas d'autre aspiration dans ma vie depuis que je t'ai reconnue. Non, en fait depuis que je te connais.

- Je crois que tu exagères un peu, Edward. La voix d'Isabelle est plus joyeuse.

- Non. Je me souviens quand, à sept ans, tu avais voulu te faire appeler Lady Masen par toute la maisonnée, je peux t'affirmer que cela me plaisait beaucoup.

Elle se met à rire franchement, il la suit dans son hilarité. Alméric a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, il a compris à quel souvenir notre cousin se référait. Pour ma part, je ne me souviens pas de cette histoire, j'étais trop petit certainement mais comptez sur moi pour demander de plus amples explications.

- Bella. Sur l'Olympia, j'ai… J'ai demandé ta main au Marquis.

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord et que…

- Je ne veux pas attendre, cela me tue, et je savais que quoi que tu puisses me confesser, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Et alors ?

- Il me l'a accordé.

J'entends un mouvement dans la chambre, je penche la tête et cette fois, Alméric ne m'arrête pas. Isabelle est debout et Edward devant elle, un genou à terre, lui tenant les deux mains dans les siennes.

- Mademoiselle Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'accepter de devenir mon épouse devant les hommes et devant Dieu, car rien sur la terre et dans les cieux ne pourra prendre la place que vous occupez pour moi. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je souhaite retrouver ma place, pour être digne de vous. Vous êtes celle à qui je ne cesse de penser de mon levé à mon couché. Vous êtes ma seule préoccupation, mon seul bonheur, mon seul intérêt : vous êtes ma vie, Isabelle.

Des larmes coulent sur les jouent de ma sœur mais son sourire est éblouissant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnante qu'en cet instant. Elle hoche la tête pour acquiescer, je crois qu'elle est incapable de parler. Pourtant, elle se force et souffle entre deux sanglots :

- Oui, Edward, oui.

Il se relève et la prend brusquement dans ses bras, la serrant fortement. Elle s'agrippe à sa chemise, et nos tourtereaux s'embrassent à perdre haleine : à ce moment là, rien ne serait en mesure de les séparer. Mon frère et moi nous sommes levés, nous aussi nous sourions bêtement. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, le Marquis est ému, très ému.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu serais la seule, Bella, qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

- Je t'aime Edward, depuis toujours et pour toujours.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella. Il s'interrompt certainement pour l'embrasser de nouveau puis reprend. Théobald, je crois que tu peux entrer.

- Pardon ? Demande ma sœur.

Découvert ! Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il appelé que moi ? Pour une fois que je ne suis pas le seul fautif. Bien que révolté par l'injustice flagrante, je rentre, ravi.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là, cher cousin ?

- J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et honnêtement, je ne vois qu'une seule personne assez curieuse et impertinente pour espionner une conversation des plus personnelles. Répond-il en riant, gardant sa belle, bien serrée contre lui.

- Et bien laisse-moi te dire qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis accompagné.

J'ouvre le battant en grand pour laisser apparaître mon aîné sous le rire des fiancés. Alméric est gêné de s'être fait démasqué de la sorte. Le laissant en plan, je me dirige vers le couple pour les féliciter chaleureusement. Finalement, il me rejoint et Isabelle remercie le Marquis pour avoir accepté qu'Edward la prenne pour femme légitime.

Je crois que cet instant de bonheur est le meilleur remède à notre souffrance finalement, la meilleure chose qui puisse arrivée à Bella pour lui faire envisager l'avenir sereinement.

- Où souhaitez-vous vous marier ? Leur demande-je.

- A Seich ! Répondent-ils à l'unisson. Et d'Edward de rajouter : le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas perdre une minute de notre temps ensemble.

- Oui, nous avons déjà trop patienté. Rajoute-t-elle en regardant son promis.

- Je crois que je vais écrire au régisseur du château et à Olive pour tout organiser. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous unir dès notre retour de Paris.

- Et peu de convives, Alméric. Je ne souhaite pas une cérémonie grandiose.

- Je suis d'accord, après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple régularisation. Ajoute-je en riant.

Et d'une seule voix, les trois me rétorquent :

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi !

- Que vous êtes rabat joie ! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de reprendre. En tout cas, nous allons pouvoir annoncer vos fiançailles à tout le monde. Je n'ose imaginer la figure du Lieutenant quand il va l'apprendre et…

- Mon Dieu, Jacob. S'exclame Isabelle. Théobald, je dois lui parler d'abord.

- Je crains qu'il ne le prenne très mal. Soupire Alméric. Je t'accompagnerai quand tu le lui annonceras, je ne veux pas que dans une éventuelle colère, il te fasse du mal.

- Qu'il touche un seul de ses cheveux, Marquis, et je lui fais rendre gorge. Grogne mon cousin.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Répond mon frère. Mais d'ici que nous informions Black, nous ne devons parler de votre engagement à qui que ce soit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Théobald ? Finit-il en insistant sur mon prénom.

- Mais pourquoi est ce toujours moi qui essuie ce genre de remarque ?

________________________

* * *

Ca y est, enfin. Il l'a fait et elle a dit oui! Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre grandement sur ce chapitre: tout y est déjà écrit.

En fait, j'ai surtout une annonce à faire... Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du point de vue de Théobald, après nous serons avec ... Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Petite citation du chapitre qui n'a rien à voir mais que j'adore:

"Madame, mourir saoul, c'est mourir debout et j'me fouts des racontards. L'Histoire jugera!" ( Jean Gabin dans Un Singe en hiver, dialogues d'Audiard)

Cokoval (qui une place pour la demi finale de coupe d'Europe de rugby à Toulouse)

_______________________

* * *

_

**Petitefilledusud:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Empêcher les messages des non inscrits était une étourderie de ma part, je ne l'ai jamais voulu: tout le monde a le droit de s'exprimer dans ce pays. Beaucoup de guimauve dans ce chapitre, ce sera moins romantique la prochaine fois. Bisou.

**Isabelle: **Merci d'avoir donner une seconde chance à cette histoire. Il est vrai que la Bella est aux antipodes de celle de Meyer, mais comme il s'agit d'une histoire que j'ai imaginé il y a quelques années, ce n'est que la simple transposition des personnages. J'aurai d'ailleurs du changer les prénoms d'Alméric et Théobald pour ceux de Démétri et Alec (dans cet ordre) mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre. A bientôt. Bisou.


	24. Partie III Chapitre 9

**PARTIE III CHAPITRE 9**

Finalement le procès a lieu ce matin et hier après midi comme cela était prévu à l'origine. Je ne veux pas y assister, ce pour quoi j'étais venu à déjà été réalisé. Ces hommes ont une dette vis-à-vis du Royaume, pas de moi. Alméric et Isabelle y sont présents eux, ce qui fait que je suis seul à l'hôtel du gouverneur avec l'équipage de l'Olympia. J'ai demandé à Edward de venir me rejoindre car il faut que nous réglions cette affaire de lettre de course. Je l'attends dans le petit salon avec mon verre de cognac, et un exemplaire de l'illusion Comique de monsieur Corneille.

Il entre accompagné de son premier maître, Jasper Whitlock. Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils en face de moi et je leur propose de la liqueur avant de commencer cet entretien.

- Je suppose que vous vous doutez quelle est la raison de cette conversation.

- Je crois deviner, Montbuisson. Répond Edward. La lettre de course.

- Exactement, parce que je ne veux pas jouer aux patriarches tyranniques mais après votre demande d'hier, je sais que vous n'avez pas l'intention de reprendre la mer. Reprends-je.

- C'est cela même, c'est pour cela mon second est présent. Après discussion avec mes hommes, je leur ai proposé Whitlock comme nouveau capitaine. Tous ont accepté ce changement, comprenant les raisons qui m'incitent à quitter le navire.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord sur le fait de devenir capitaine d'un bâtiment corsaire, monsieur ?

- Oui, mon Colonel. Je sais ce que cela implique. Confirme le premier maître.

- Vous allez devoir rendre allégeance à l'amirauté ainsi que faire état de toutes vos sorties en mer.

- Oui, mon Colonel.

Je me lève et m'installe à la table où sont posées un nécessaire à écrire. Je déplie la lettre de course, et trempe ma plume dans l'encrier :

- Vos prénoms et nom, monsieur, s'il vous plait.

- Jasper, Peter, Mary, Whitlock, mon Colonel.

Je retranscris ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer sur la ligne réservée au nom du capitaine. Lui aussi est d'origine anglaise, des sujets de la perfide Albion au service de Sa Majesté le Roi de France, cela a de quoi faire sourire.

- Sachez, capitaine Whitlock, que le navire vous sera livré aux chantiers navals de Rochefort à la fin de l'été. Celui-ci sera baptisé l'Olympe en référence à votre ancien bâtiment. J'ai en main la lettre qui vous permettra de prendre possession du bateau. Elle sera à remettre à monsieur d'Agude, représentant du ministre de la marine Colbert à Rochefort.

- Très bien. Y a-t-il d'autres formalités auxquelles je devrais me soumettre ? Me demande le nouveau capitaine.

- Oui, il faudra que vous alliez le plus rapidement possible vous présenter à l'amirauté dont dépendra votre port d'attache, La Rochelle, je suppose.

- Exactement. Mon épouse est là-bas.

- Oh moins, vous n'aurez pas à courir bien loin pour rencontrer l'amiral de Choiseul qui y est en poste en ce moment. Lors cet entretien, il vous attribuera une place réservée à quai ainsi que les instructions pour bénéficier de l'artillerie de la marine royale. Il vous remettra également le cahier de course, qui sera à remplir en plus du journal de bord lors de vos sorties en mer.

- Cela fait beaucoup de formalité. Reprend Whitlock.

- Oui, mais la course est très surveillée pour éviter qu'elle ne vire à la piraterie.

Pendant toute cette conversation, mon cousin reste stoïque, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce. L'esprit totalement ailleurs, je devine dans difficulté où, il regarde par la fenêtre, sans bouger, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je continue de remplir le document officiel avant de le parapher et de tendre la plume au Capitaine corsaire. À son tour, il signe la lettre de course. Faisant couler la cire, j'appose le sceau de ma chevalière au bas du parchemin à côté de celui du ministère de la Marine. J'attends que cela sèche et avant de remettre solennellement la lettre de course au Capitaine Jasper Whitlock de la Marine Royale française.

- Bon courage, Capitaine. Profitez du privilège qui vous est accordé, un tel geste de clémence de la part de notre Roi est des plus rares.

- Merci pour tout, mon Colonel, mon équipage et moi nous en montrerons dignes, je vous l'assure.

Cullen sourit grandement en voyant la promotion de son camarade. Je crois qu'ils veulent s'entretenir quelques instants seuls. Je sors alors de la pièce et me rends dans la cour pour quérir le matelot McCarty. À l'entente de son nom, il se présente à moi et je l'amène dans le salon où je vois mon cousin et Whitlock rire.

- Cela fait un bien fou d'entendre de nouveau des rires autour de soi. Leur dis-je en rentrant.

- Il est vrai qu'en général, c'est toujours vous riez Montbuisson. Me rétorque Edward.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je dis, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi passe pour un joyeux drille.

La mine faussement soulagée que j'affiche renforce l'hilarité des trois hommes. Feignant l'indifférence face à leur réaction, je retourne à la table et ouvre la seconde missive. Celle-ci est l'affectation au poste d'intendant de la caserne de La Rochelle du Maréchal des Logis McCarty, un nouveau grade pour lui aussi, une demande expresse d'Isabelle. Recommençant la même démarche que quelques instants plutôt, je remplis l'affectation, la paraphe ainsi que McCarty et y appose mon sceau, cette fois ci à côté de celui du ministère de la Guerre. Je remets le document en question à l'ancien matelot. Il est enchanté de son nouveau poste et ne peut s'empêcher de tirer des plans sur la comète pour son retour à ses pénates. Il est très drôle, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma sœur éprouve une vraie tendresse à son égard et qu'elle ait eu envie de le sauver coûte que coûte.

Alors que nous continuons à nous amuser, un domestique entre et nous salue avant de nous dire :

- Le sous Lieutenant du Puymontbrun désire vous voir, il me dit que c'est urgent.

- Faites-le entrer alors. Lui réponds-je.

Cela nous a calmés, nous nous regardons quand le mousquetaire ouvre la porte, tête découverte, essoufflé.

- Et bien que se passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur le Marquis m'a envoyé vous chercher. Les naufrageurs ont été condamnés à la pendaison immédiate pour les plus âgés. Ceux pour qui c'était leur premier méfait, ils seront emprisonnés dix ans. Quand aux femmes, elles sont condamnées à la réclusion en couvent.

- Nous allons vous suivre. L'exécution va avoir lieu où ? Lui demande-je.

- Sur la place devant le tribunal.

Nous sortons à sa suite, les marins se joignent à nous pour nous accompagner. En arrivant sur la place en question, la foule y est déjà agglutinée, avide du spectacle macabre qui se jouer devant elle. Suivant consciencieusement l'officier accompagné de Cullen, je rejoins Alméric et Isabelle sur l'estrade prévue pour les dignitaires. Pour la première fois depuis près de quatre ans, ma sœur porte une robe, bleue mousquetaire bien évidemment. Je constate que Black n'arrête pas de lorgner dans sa direction. Alors sans demander son reste, Edward va se placer à côté de sa fiancée. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Quand soudain, les tambours retentissent : les condamnés montent sur l'échafaud les uns derrières les autres. Quand les tambours s'arrêtent, le garde champêtre déplie alors l'ordre de condamnation et le lit à l'ensemble de la foule rassemblée sur la place. Alors qu'il égraine le nom de chacun des naufrageurs, les deux bourreaux en fonction, leur passent à chacun la corde au cou. Les dix-sept hommes sont alignés, les mains liées dans leur dos. Un prêtre se tient à leurs côtés, il est en prière, deux clercs l'entourent. Une fois le jugement lu, le juge principal se lève et proclame la formule d'usage :

- La justice du Roi a été rendue, que celle de Dieu soit faite.

Alors les bourreaux commencent à hisser chacun des condamnés : ils vont mourir d'étouffement. La foule est silencieuse devant cette exécution, ce qui est plutôt rare. Normalement elle crierait son approbation, mais nous pourrions presque croire que cette pendaison lui fait peur. Je me penche alors vers le gouverneur pour lui en demander la raison :

- Ici, tout le monde croit que le droit de bris est toujours une coutume établie.

- Qu'est ce que le droit de bris ? Lui demande-je.

- Le droit qu'avait le seigneur d'une côte de récupérer toute épave échouée sur ses terres. Ensuite ce sont les paroisses qui ont revendiqué ce privilège. Nous sommes en train d'aller à l'encontre d'une des plus vieilles traditions bretonnes. Voilà pourquoi la populace est assez silencieuse.

- Mais n'implique pas de naufrageurs !

- Peut-être, mais dans leurs esprits, le droit de naufrager découle directement du droit de bris.

C'est plutôt surprenant, sous prétexte d'une coutume désuète, ils se croient autoriser de tuer sans vergogne. Je relève la tête et constate que tous les condamnés sont suspendus, certains agités de soubresaut, d'autres se battent encore. Alors que nous attendons, toujours dans le silence que les naufrageurs rendent leurs âmes au diable, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de pardon pour eux, je vois Isabelle se lever et descendre aussitôt suivie d'Edward. Ils s'éloignent de la place pour disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, elle avait l'air très affectée. De toute façon, notre cousin est auprès d'elle alors elle ne risque rien.

Nous patientons encore une dizaine de minutes pour que le dernier se meure. Alors le gouverneur se lève et proclame bien fort :

- Que ceci serve d'exemple. Quiconque fera acte de naufrage ira à l'encontre des prérogatives royales et sera pendu haut et court dans les plus brefs délais.

Nous nous levons à notre tour et la foule commence à se disperser quand je remarque que le lieutenant Black n'est plus là. J'en avise mon frère qui me répond :

- Il est parti au début, je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté de voir Isabelle et Edward.

Je suis peut-être mesquin mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : bien fait ! Alors que je ricane un hurlement retentit. Un « non » désespéré est sorti de la ruelle dans laquelle se sont faufilés les fiancés. Des sueurs froides me coulent le long du dos et sans attendre mon reste, je m'y précipite, mon frère sur les talons et d'autres personnes certainement.

La scène qui s'y déroule me cloue sur place. Edward, les mains ensanglantées, tient fermement contre le lui le corps d'Isabelle. Il est en larmes et annone comme une litanie le nom de « Bella ». Il ne voit plus ce qui l'entoure, il en fait qu'appeler sa promise. Elle respire mais difficilement, elle lui murmure quelques paroles mais impossible d'entendre. La main de ma sœur recouvre celle de son fiancé, posée sur sa joue. J'entends à peine l'ordre lancé derrière moi par le gouverneur d'aller chercher son médecin.

Aux pieds de mon cousin, son épée, laissée négligemment sur le sol et debout derrière, haletant, Black. Il a sa propre rapière en main, sur sa lame perlent des gouttes de sang. Son expression est indéchiffrable, ses yeux son rivés sur le corps de ma sœur et les dents serrés.

C'est lui, il est responsable, il a tué ma sœur. Je veux sa mort maintenant, sur le champ, moi-même. Alors que je m'avance vers lui, Alméric me retient, la mine retenant la même colère que la mienne mais des larmes également.

- Gouverneur, je demande l'autorisation de tuer cet assassin immédiatement.

Mais le gouverneur ne se laisse pas défaire et empêche mon frère et moi de commettre un acte répréhensible aux yeux de tous. Du Puymontbrun s'approche du mousquetaire qui n'a amorcé aucun mouvement, et lui arrache son arme. D'autres cadets le rejoignent pour enferrer Black. Je veux sa tête en haut d'un mât, je veux qu'il souffre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis agenouillé aux côtés d'Edward et je caresse les cheveux de ma sœur en pleurant. Alors que Black est éloigné par les soldats, il tente de se retourner et lance :

- Je ne voulais rien lui faire de mal, c'est à lui que le coup était destiné. Tout est de sa faute à lui. Rage-t-il. Isabelle m'avait donné sa parole et toi tu la plonges dans le déshonneur en l'obligeant à rompre son engagement. Tu n'es qu'une vermine, Masen, tu seras toujours un criminel.

Le Marquis décoche alors un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Black et lui réplique :

- Croyez bien que j'aurais préféré vous planter mon épée.

Les cadets l'amènent, je veux le décapiter moi-même, l'écarteler. Toujours en larmes, je hurle :

- Qu'il crève !

Alméric tombe à genoux à ma droite et me prend dans ses bras, alors mes sanglots redoublent. Edward, lui, n'a même pas réagi aux injonctions du lieutenant, il continue à parler doucement à Isabelle et à l'obliger à rester éveillée.

Enfin le médecin arrive et examine le corps toujours conscient de ma sœur. Le fait qu'elle ne crache pas de sang le soulage.

- Vu l'endroit de la blessure, seuls les poumons auraient pu être touchés mais comme elle ne recrache pas, c'est que la lame n'a touché que des chairs.

La blessure est sur son flanc droit, au dessus de la poitrine. Edward se lève alors ma sœur dans les bras, je ne comprends où nous allons, je me laisse guider par mon frère. Pitié Bella, reste avec nous. Je vous en supplie mon Dieu, ne nous la reprenez pas.

* * *

_Ce qui s'est passé dans la ruelle interviendra dans le prochain chapitre qui sera du point de vue ... d'Edward._

_La pendaison par hissement était la méthode française, en Angleterre, on vous enlevait le tabouret sous les pieds, en France, on vous hissait à la potence. (J'ai tiré ça d'une thèse sur les châtiments et tortures sous l'Ancien régime). _

_Nous quittons ainsi Théobald pour rejoindre un Edward éploré. Sur ce..._

_"**L'amour est patient, ****l'amour est serviable, ****l'amour n'est pas envieux, ****il ne se vante pas, ****il ne se gonfle pas d'orgueil, ****il ne fait rien de malhonnête, ****il n'est pas intéressé, ****il ne s'emporte pas, ****il n'entretient pas de rancune, ****il ne se réjouit pas ****de voir l'autre dans son tort, ****mais il se réjouit ****avec celui qui a raison; ****il supporte tout, ****il fait confiance en tout, ****il espère tout, il endure tout. ****L'amour ne passera jamais. " **I Cor, XII 4-8_

_Cokorico_

_**

* * *

**_

Isabelle: Et bien voilà la réaction de Jacob, mais nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire. Je ne te t'en dirai pas plus.

Petitefilledusud: On a tous besoin de gimauve, c'est humain. La scène finale sera décrite dans son complet au prochain chapitre. Promis

Aurélie: Merci pour tes encouragements.

Anne: merci à toi de t'être manifestée. bise.


	25. Partie IV Chapitre 1

**PARTIE IV CHAPITRE 1**

**Juin 1663** _(Edward 23 ans)_

**Juin 1663** _(Edward 23 ans)_

Installé aux côtés de Bella à la tribune des notables, nous assistons à l'exécution des naufrageurs sur la place publique. Mais ce qui se déroule sur l'échafaud ne m'intéresse pas, la seule cause qui me préoccupe est ma fiancée. Qu'il m'est agréable de pouvoir la nommer ainsi, j'aimerai pouvoir enfin le dire à haute voix, que tous puissent connaître notre lien. Tous nos secrets ont été dévoilés et plus aucune ombre ne se dresse entre nous deux. Pourtant, elle reste encore marquée par tous ces évènements, d'ailleurs elle est aussi pâle que la mort, toute couleur a quitté ses joues. Tout en vérifiant que personne ne nous observe, je m'empare de sa main et la ramène dans l'espace entre nos deux sièges. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et m'adresse un faible sourire. Je garde ses doigts fermement crochetés aux miens et reporte mon attention sur l'exécution.

Une personne se lève en bout d'estrade mais je n'y prête aucune attention, trop concentré sur les caresses que mon pouce prodigue au dos de la main de Bella pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements.

Alors que les bourreaux commencent à hisser les condamnés à la potence, je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, devenir même plus chaotique. Elle est en train d'écrire les dernières lignes de cette sordide affaire et maintenant qu'elle a pris la claire mesure de ce qui l'attend par la suite, elle expire ses derniers actes douloureusement. Une fois que tous les naufrageurs seront morts et enterrés, il ne lui restera plus que le compte rendu dont elle devra se fendre auprès du Roi : une formalité dérisoire comparée à ce qu'elle a accompli.

Cette exécution la trouble bien d'avantage que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, et alors que tous les condamnés sont pendus et se débattent, elle se lève précipitamment. Sans attendre mon reste, je lui emboîte le pas : elle tourne à l'angle d'une ruelle adjacente, à l'abri des regards. Debout dans la lumière du soleil, respirant violemment, les yeux fermés et le visage dirigé vers le ciel : Bella « qui beauté eut trop plus qu'humaine », pour paraphraser Villon. Elle est belle, magnifique, surtout dans cette robe bleue, sans fioriture, avec pour seuls bijoux sa chevalière et ma médaille.

N'y tenant plus, je m'approche d'elle en marquant mes pas pour ne pas la surprendre et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Sans hésiter, elle pose ses mains sur les miennes et bascule sa tête sur mon épaule malgré son feutre. J'enclenche un mouvement de balancier pour la bercer tendrement. Son souffle s'apaise, elle se détend alors que je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle. Nous restons dans cette position un certain temps avant que je ne prenne la parole :

- Il ne te reste qu'à présenter ton rapport au Roi. Après cela, nous pourrons tourner la page, ensemble.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, Edward.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé d'oubli, Bella, mais de passer outre. Nous n'oublierons jamais tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces dernières années. Nous avons souffert séparément, mais toi et moi, unis, nous allons pouvoir vivre et avoir la vie qui nous était promise, il y a cinq ans.

- Tu crois que nous pourrons avoir une vie ayant un semblant de normalité après toutes nos épreuves.

- Nous ne serons jamais un couple normal aux yeux des biens pensants. Mais ce sera notre normalité, et peu m'importe ce qu'ils en diront, du moment que nous sommes mariés. Nous aurons la vie que nous voulons et qui nous conviendra tout en faisant fis des convenances.

Elle relève ses yeux noisette et tourne son visage vers moi. N'y tenant plus, je lui enlève son chapeau qui me gène et capture ses lèvres. Depuis que nous nous sommes re-dévoilés nos sentiments, l'embrasser est devenu un besoin nécessaire et permanent à ma survie. Elle se détache lentement et pose son front sur ma joue tout en soupirant de contentement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer mes rêves qui sont sur le point de se réaliser :

- D'ici la fin août, tu seras Lady Cullen.

- Cela est vraiment dommage, je crois que je préfère Masen.

Elle me le dit avec un grand sourire, je crois qu'elle se souvient de ses facéties d'enfant. Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, je poursuis :

- Tu entras escortée par Alméric dans la chapelle du château de Seich, resplendissante, parée des joyaux des Mountbatten et du voile de dentelle de ta mère. Tu ressortiras, triomphante, accrochée à mon bras et moi me tenant tout contre toi, fier comme un gascon. Tu seras alors mon épouse, ne répondant plus qu'à l'appellation de Milady, et non plus celle de Mademoiselle.

- Tu peux toujours te bercer d'illusion, Masen.

La voix qui m'a interrompu est pleine de fiel et d'agressivité. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle, je vois Black, l'ire déformant ses traits. D'un geste protecteur, je resserre d'avantage l'étau de mes bras autour de la taille de Bella. Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance, capable de commettre une folie, j'en suis persuadé. Voyant clairement mon geste, il reprend :

- Isabelle et moi sommes déjà engagés et tu ne peux rien contre sa parole.

- Black, je vous en prie, ne faites pas d'esclandre. Lui demande ma promise. Nous avions passés cet accord dans un moment d'égarement.

- Vous pouvez invoquer tout ce qui vous semble judicieux, vous avez donné votre parole, Isabelle.

- J'étais ivre ce soir là, Black, vous auriez pu me soutirer presque n'importe quoi.

- Non seulement vous manquez à toutes les règles de bienséance mais en plus, vous tirez profit d'une personne en position de faiblesse. Lui lance-je rageusement.

- Pourtant ma chère Isabelle nous avons un marché et vous devriez reprendre vos esprits si vous ne voulez pas que je révèle à ce bâtard votre incapacité à faire une bonne épouse. Dit-il avec moquerie.

- Vous pouvez lui dire ce que vous voulez, il me connait bien d'avantage que vous. Lui répond Bella.

- Allons, vous savez aussi bien que moi l'importance du rôle qui est octroyé à la femme mariée. Réplique-t-il. Or j'accepte de vous épouser sachant que vous êtes incapable de me donner un fils, en contre partie de quoi je bénéficie de votre rang et votre fortune.

- Votre contre partie n'était pas de m'épouser mais de ne pas me toucher après le mariage. Rage ma fiancée.

- Déjà que vous ne pouvez pas me donner de fils, vous croyez vraiment que je renonce au devoir conjugal. M'offrir votre vertu marquera mon entrée dans les couloirs de la cour.

Comment ose-t-il être aussi injurieux et ordurier ? Heureusement que je suis un gentilhomme et que je connais les lois concernant les duels, sinon, je l'aurais déjà embroché. Il n'éprouve rien pour Bella si ce n'est l'attachement qu'on peut avoir au plus beau trophée de sa collection. Il ne la veut que pour monter dans la hiérarchie nobiliaire, jouir de tout ce qu'elle pourra lui octroyer et lui arracher ce qu'elle lui refusera, cet être est vraiment méprisable. Je m'apprête à lui répondre une réplique cinglante mais Bella, toujours dans mes bras, m'arrête en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

- Je veux le faire. Me murmure-t-elle avant de poursuivre à voix plus haute. Pour votre gouverne, Monsieur, je ne suis plus propriétaire de ma vertu. Lord Cullen en est le détenteur et ce depuis plusieurs années.

Là, elle me laisse pantois. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse converser d'un tel sujet avec autant d'aplomb et sans aucune gêne apparente. Ses années passées chez les cadets lui ont enlevé quelques inhibitions normalement dévolues aux dames.

- Quand à notre soi-disant engagement, il est caduc du simple fait qu'il n'a pas été entériné par mon frère. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs donné son consentement à Edward et nous nous marierons dès notre retour chez nous. Je suis navrée que vous l'ayez appris de la sorte mais nous avons été camarades suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse espérer que vous ne me gardiez pas rancœur et que vous acceptiez ce choix qui est celui que tout mon être désire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas en rester là. Une veine saillante dans son cou fait ressortir sa rage. Lentement, je fais passer Bella derrière moi : il va sortir son épée, je le sais, je le sens. Cela ne manque pas, une fois sa lame hors du fourreau, il se précipite sur moi heureusement que j'ai anticipé sa réaction et ai sorti la mienne. Nos rapières s'entrechoquent, il n'a même pas salué, trop aveuglé par sa colère. Je bouscule Bella pour qu'elle recule, je ne l'ai pas entendu réagir mais je ne peux m'en inquiéter pour le moment.

Je pare la pointe lancée vers mon poitrail et avance faisant reculer mon adversaire. Ce combat ne sera pas loyal, un duel pour un pirate en somme. Je cherche à le désarmer alors que lui veut me tuer mais il en est hors de question. Je touche du doigt tous mes rêves, ils ne peuvent pas m'échapper. Battement sur son bras, je me retrouve derrière lui mais habile et rusé, il a anticipé ma manœuvre. Je réamorce une attaque en essayant de le pourfendre grâce à une tierce qu'il parvient à contrer. À son tour, il engage en ouvrant la ligne, me laissant une faille béante mais je sens le traquenard et évite cette facilité en m'occupant de sa lame et non de torse mal protégé.

Grand bien m'a pris, il tente de me larder dans le flanc gauche, j'esquive et repars à la charge sans pour autant trouver un angle d'attaque satisfaisant. C'est un mousquetaire, cela se sent, la lame est le prolongement naturel de son bras. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai moi-même été formé par un cadet du Roi, d'Artagnan en personne alors qu'il n'était encore que lieutenant. Il venait à Seich en tant que cousin de feu le Marquis. Nous nous tournons autour quelques instants, nous observant attentivement. J'entraperçois ma fiancée qui se tient à l'écart les yeux rivés sur moi, pour elle, je dois le battre, lui laisser aucune chance.

C'est lui qui enclenche la nouvelle offensive et alors que je réponds habilement, il me lance rageusement :

- Tout est de ta faute, sale coupe jarret ! Isabelle est à moi, tu n'as aucun droit de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu n'es qu'un assassin sans vergogne, comment oses-tu revendiquer une telle alliance ?

Je ne réponds pas à ses injures, me contentant de parer ses coups, attendant toujours le bon moment pour l'attaquer à mon tour. Mon absence de réponse verbale le rendrait d'avantage furieux si cela était encore possible. Ses coups sont plus violents, mais précis et moins rapides, là est ma chance. Il reprend alors la parole :

- Tu n'es qu'un chien galeux, j'aurais du te tuer dès que j'ai vu le trouble que tu as provoqué chez elle. Elle est ma récompense. Tu ne l'auras pas !

L'ouverture est là, sans plus attendre, je quarte du pied et profite de son inattention pour lui mettre un coup de poing sous la mâchoire : la botte d'Isabelle. Décontenancé par ce geste, je peux le désarmer en lui appliquant un choc violent sur sa lame, pour enfin l'escarmoucher au niveau de la gorge : ma pointe posée sur sa pomme d'Adam. Nous nous affrontons encore du regard, mais je l'ai vaincu, il le sait, je le lit dans ses yeux. Tout en gardant ma position menaçante, je lui dis froidement :

- Tu n'as aucune remarque à nous faire, ni à Isabelle, ni à moi. Tu ne connais pas notre histoire, et les émotions qui nous lient au-delà de toute raison. Si tu étais un temps soit peu gentilhomme, tu prendrais en compte les sentiments d'Isabelle. Mais rien dans ton attitude ne peut te qualifier comme tel, tu es certainement un bon soldat mais un piètre homme et tu ferais honte à l'ensemble de tes ancêtres. Alors ne t'approche plus d'elle, ne lui adresse plus un regard, n'ais plus aucune prétention à son égard car tu n'en mérites aucune.

Je détache mon épée de son cou et me recule lentement jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de ma fiancée qui me prend dans ses bras, soulagée. Je me laisse aller à son étreinte quand je la sens se figer. Dans un mouvement brusque, elle m'écarte et je manque de tomber. Ma voix réagit avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je hurle un « non » de désespoir. Sous mes yeux, Black, manquant à toutes les règles de loyauté et d'honneur, a tenté de me prendre en traître par derrière, sauf que Bella l'a vu et c'est elle qui se retrouve avec une épée transperçant son flanc.

Black recule, horrifié, mais je n'en ai cure. Je la réceptionne dans mes bras alors qu'elle s'effondre et j'accompagne son mouvement, me retrouvant à genoux. Le sang coule de son côté droit, j'essaye de comprimer la blessure de mes mains tout en serrant son corps contre le mien. Voyant ses paupières papillonner, je lui dis :

- Bella, reste avec moi. Je t'en prie. Ne m'abandonne pas, Bella. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ça fait mal. Me répond-elle dans un gémissement.

Du bruit me parvient, des personnes s'approchent mais je ne les vois pas, seule Bella compte. Je n'ai de cesse de répéter son nom. Ma main gauche continue à presser son côté ensanglanté, alors que mon bras droit passe derrière sa tête et que cette main se pose sur sa joue. Elle repose sur mes genoux, elle respire doucement quand elle me dit :

- Ne pleure pas Edward. Ca va aller, je vais m'en sortir. Nous allons nous marier, il ne peut en être autrement.

Je pleure ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Des voix s'élèvent autour de nous, je crois reconnaître Alméric. Je remarque alors que Théobald est à côté de moi caressant les cheveux de sa sœur. Black hurle derrière moi, mais je n'en ai rien à faire pour le moment, je m'occuperai de lui une fois que Bella sera soignée. Mon jeune cousin crie « qu'il crève » à l'intention du soldat avant que le marquis ne s'affaisse à son tour et tente de réconforter son petit frère. Je continue à parler à la femme que j'aime et qui souffre dans mes bras, elle doit rester éveillée. C'est alors qu'un homme s'agenouille devant nous. À l'aide d'un couteau, il coupe autour de la blessure les tissus des différents vêtements qu'elle porte, et l'examine :

- Elle ne crache pas de sang. C'est une bonne chose.

Il continue à regarder son flanc et presse la blessure. Bella gémit de douleur, je lui caresse la joue pour la soulager un peu.

- Vu l'endroit de la blessure, seuls les poumons auraient pu être touchés mais comme elle ne recrache pas, c'est que la lame n'a entamé que des chairs.

Il se relève et m'incite à faire de même. Serrant fermement ma fiancée contre moi, je me mets debout alors que le médecin reprend :

- Il faut cautériser la blessure. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de complication mais il faut tout de même faire vite.

D'un pas précipité, je retourne vers le logis du gouverneur, Bella gémissante dans mes bras.

* * *

_Nous retrouvons donc ce très cher Edward. Cette partie IV sera plus courte que les précédentes._

_Vous savez enfin ce qu'avaient conclu Bella et Black au terme d'une soirée bien arrosée. On reverra Black dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Sur ce « Se sous-estimer c'est favoriser la réussite des médiocres ! » (Audiard)_

_Cok de Bruyère_

* * *

_Petitefilledusud __: Supporter Jacob « that is the question ». Merci pour ton commentaire._

_Isabelle __: Soufflée, il est vrai que si beaucoup s'attendait à un duel entre Black et Edward, le fait que ce soit encore Bella qui trinque était moins prévisible. Bise._

_Aurélie __: Merci pour ton compliment. Il ne reste pas grand-chose dans cette histoire. En refaire une, je ne sais pas. Celle-ci était depuis si longtemps dans mon esprit… Peut-être mais encore faudrait-il que je trouve un sujet original._

_Petitesfrimousses __: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je t'aurais bien répondu plutôt mais sans adresse cela est plus compliqué. Je publie le samedi matin. La moue Alice ne fonctionne pas avec moi, ni celle du Chat Potté (ils m'agacent tous les deux !) « Notre sœur rien ne la fatigue, rien ne l'énerve, tout l'agace. » (dixit mes frères) Embrasse tes enfants et fait leur rêver des Mousquetaires, cela développe l'imaginaire. Bisou._


	26. Partie IV Chapitre 2

**PARTIE IV CHAPITRE 2**

Après l'avoir déposée sur son lit, je m'assoie auprès d'elle et relève sa tête sur mes genoux. Suivant l'ordre du chirurgien, je maintiens ma main sur la blessure de Bella pour la presser. Alors que le médecin donne des instructions pour faire chauffer les fers, une femme de chambre d'un âge canonique délasse la robe de ma fiancée. Avec mon aide, elle la fait glisser sur hanche pour laisser apparaître son corset par-dessus sa chemise. Elle le défait à son tour et le lui enlève. La domestique me regarde alors sévèrement, il est vrai que c'est inconvenant que je sois dans la chambre d'une jeune fille alors qu'elle ne porte que ses vêtements de peau mais je n'en ai que faire. Pourtant elle insiste en prenant la parole :

- Vous devriez sortir et rejoindre Messieurs ses frères dans l'antichambre. Le médecin va s'occuper de Mademoiselle.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, il est hors de question pour ma part de laisser Mademoiselle ma fiancée seule. Je vous prierai donc de cesser toute remarque et de retourner à votre tâche.

Elle s'éloigne sans rien ajouter mais n'en pense pas moins. Le médecin revient alors vers nous et me demande :

- Pourriez-vous enlever votre main ? Les fers sont chauds, nous allons pourvoir cautériser la plaie.

Alors qu'il s'active avec son instrument, il poursuit :

- Vous devriez tenir la main de votre fiancé, Mademoiselle. Cela va être douloureux.

- Malheureusement, je sais déjà quel effet cela fait. Grogne Bella.

Mais elle attrape tout de même mes deux mains des siennes. Je me concentre sur sont visage pour ne pas voir le chirurgien opérer. Elle se crispe, serrant violemment mes doigts et laisse échapper un gémissement. Le médecin recommence plusieurs fois, mais je suis tout de même assez étonné de la résistance au mal que possède Bella. Quoique, en fait, non, cela n'a rien de surprenant. À bord de l'Olympia, elle avait été blessée à l'épaule et sa plaie n'avait pas été cautérisée sur le bateau. Je réalise maintenant pourquoi, elle n'avait pas été voir le soigneur à l'époque. Elle m'avait dit avoir versé elle-même du rhum sur sa plaie, cette femme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre par sa ressource et son courage.

La cautérisation prend plus d'une dizaine de minutes, après le médecin verse une solution alcoolisée sur la plaie ce qui fait de nouveau gémir Bella. Il donne alors ses prescriptions, tout d'abord du repos pendant trois jours. Voilà une mesure qui semble fortement déplaire à ma fiancée, je suis sûr qu'elle échafaude déjà quelques idées pour échapper à cette future inactivité. Ensuite, il faudra désinfecter matin et soir pour éviter la gangrène.

Alors que le médecin range ses ustensiles, la femme de chambre rejoint le bord du lit de Bella, m'évacuant sans ménagement de la place que j'occupais dans sa couche. Cela fait, elle se tourne vers moi pour m'apostropher :

- Pourriez-vous laisser quelques instants Mademoiselle de Baldy, pour qu'elle puisse revêtir une tenue plus descente sans que qui que ce soit puisse atteindre à sa pudeur.

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux aller à l'encontre de ce cerbère des antichambres et vais prestement rejoindre mes cousins dans la pièce adjacente. J'entends Bella pester contre la domestique mais celle-ci, déterminée, claque la porte une fois que j'en ai franchis le seuil. Seul Théobald est présent, discutant avec le médecin. Sans prêter attention à leurs propos, je m'installe dans un des fauteuils, le menton reposant dans ma main, attendant patiemment que l'accès de la chambre de ma fiancée me soit de nouveau autorisé. Le chirurgien parti, mon jeune cousin prend place à ma droite et entame la discussion :

- T'aurait-on, par hasard, demandé aimablement de vider les lieux ?

- Exactement, une servante un peu trop zélée à mon sens.

- Estime-toi heureux, moi elle m'a empêché d'entrer dès le départ. Elle m'aurait mordu que cela ne m'aurait pas surpris.

- Où se trouve Alméric ?

- Dans le cabinet du gouverneur, avec du Puymontbrun, pour régler le sort de Black.

- Qu'encourt-il comme sanction ? L'interroge-je alors.

- Dans le meilleur des cas, l'exclusion de la compagnie avec une rétrogradation.

- Et au pire ?

- La peine capitale. Répond froidement le colonel. Mais de toute façon, comme il s'agit d'un Mousquetaire, ce sera le Roi qui prononcera la sentence.

- La mort ? Si ces personnes prenaient la peine de me demander mon avis, je la réclamerais mais en dehors de toute passion, cela me semble presque démesuré.

- Tu oublies, Edward, que les duels sont interdits dans le Royaume et que les duellistes sont passibles de la peine capitale, selon l'ordonnance du Cardinal de Richelieu.

- Mais alors je devrais être inquiété également…

- Non car deux témoins ont affirmé que Black t'avait attaqué sans crier gare et que tu n'as répliqué que dans le but de te défendre. Cela te dédouane de toute éventuelle condamnation. Et puis il y a des circonstances aggravantes pour le lieutenant, avoir voulu de faire rendre gorge alors même que tu l'avais vaincu, va par delà toutes les valeurs de la compagnie, sans évoquer bien évidemment la blessure d'Isabelle.

Pour avoir osé blesser ma fiancée, je l'achèverai bien moi-même et à mains nues s'il le fallait. Pourtant, je ne suis pas à la place du Marquis qui pour le moment est toujours le responsable de sa sœur pour ce genre d'affaire. Vivement que nous soyons mariés.

- En parlant d'Isabelle, comment a-t-elle réagi en apprenant qu'elle devait prendre trois jours de repos, allongée ? Me reprend Théobald.

- Plutôt mal. Elle n'a jamais supporté de rester oisive, alors cette convalescence la rendue irritable.

- Seigneur Dieu, je vous en conjure, envoyez nous les dix plaies d'Égypte mais pas la mauvaise humeur de Bella. Fait mon cousin dans une tonalité désespérée.

Malheureusement pour lui, notre Seigneur a décidé de ne pas se ranger à ses côtés en ce jour, car au moment de sa réflexion, la femme de chambre a ouvert la porte, laissant entendre à ma Bella les paroles ironiques de son frère. La réplique ne fait pas attendre :

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi. Ou sinon, je m'arrange pour que tu sois toujours sous mes yeux durant ses trois jours, ainsi j'aurai un défouloir permanent.

C'est en me moquant doucement de la situation que je vais enfin reprendre ma place aux côtés de Bella. Alors que je l'aide à passer entre les draps, Alméric nous rejoint et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa sœur. N'y tenant plus, Théobald se précipite dans les bras de Bella qui grimace :

- Ne nous fait plus peur de la sorte, je t'en supplie.

- Allons, Théobald, il n'est pas nécessaire de se mettre dans de tels états. Laisse-moi te rappeler que j'ai connu pire.

- Raison de plus pour que tu cesses tes actes irraisonnés, Isabelle. Enchaîne le Marquis.

- C'est juste une cicatrice de plus à ajouter à ma collection. S'amuse-t-elle.

- As-tu déjà au la curiosité de les dénombrer ? Demande le benjamin.

- J'ai du m'arrêter à la vingt et unième. Réplique-t-elle.

En a-t-elle vraiment autant qu'elle le prétend ? Même si le fait qu'elle ait été blessée un trop grand nombre de fois, me fait horreur, j'aime bien l'idée que j'aurai l'occasion de vérifier personnellement si elle exagère ou non ses propos. Je laisse glisser mon regard sur elle, les draps ne recouvrent que ses jambes. Le reste de son corps est vêtu d'une ample chemise blanche qui lui laisse les épaules apparentes. Laissant mes doigts errés sur le bas de nuque, j'écoute distraitement mon cousin vanté les mérites d'une convalescence respectée, la douceur de sa peau me passionne bien d'avantage.

Il va de soi que tout au long de ses cinq années, je n'ai pas été un enfant de chœur, après tout je n'ai pas prononcé de vœu de chasteté, mais je suis prêt à jurer que jamais aucune femme ne m'a attiré autant qu'Isabelle de Baldy. Rien qu'au dessin de ses clavicules, je devine que son corps s'est affiné, perdant ses rondeurs de l'enfance pour devenir celui d'une femme. Je meurs d'envie de descendre ma paume plus bas, poursuivant ainsi les caresses mais ses frères et mes résolutions me retiennent. Je me suis promis de ne pas la toucher avant qu'elle ne devienne mon épouse devant Dieu et les hommes mais mes défenses commencent à être un peu trop sollicitées à mon goût. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'elle va passer ses trois prochains jours dans cette couche.

Une question de Bella me sort de mes idées déplacées :

- Que va-t-il advenir de Jacob ?

- Nous allons plaider en faveur d'une radiation de l'armée royale, quelque soit la compagnie, auprès du ministre de la guerre Le Tellier et du capitaine général d'Artagnan. Mais au final, la décision sera rendue par notre Roi.

- Avez-vous évoqué la décapitation ? Demande ma fiancée.

- Oui et personnellement, c'est la sentence que j'ai soutenu, arguant du fait que les duels sont interdits et que tu as été blessé à cause de son manque d'honneur. Je crois d'ailleurs que pour son cas, j'aurais requis la pendaison plutôt que l'épée, il ne mérite même pas cette mort là.

Je rejoins totalement mon cousin dans son opinion, ces hommes se croient nobles mais n'en ont que le nom et pas le comportement. Alméric nous explique que le régiment des mousquetaires part demain matin pour rejoindre Paris sous les ordres de du Puymontbrun. Là-bas le lieutenant sera présenté au capitaine général et son sort sera remis entre les mains du Roi. L'expression de Bella est torturée à cette annonce, elle semble terriblement coupable. Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler en tête à tête mais ses frères ne se décident pas à prendre congé. Finalement, elle s'endort dans mes bras. Je la pose doucement sur les oreillers avant que nous ne nous retirions de la chambre.

La soirée est bien avancée mais le ponant est à peine entamé car nous ne sommes pas loin du solstice d'été. Bella n'a cessé de dormir depuis que nous l'avons quitté, ne dinant pas. Mes cousins se sont retirés dans leurs appartements ainsi que le gouverneur. J'ai pu discuter également avec Jasper, lui et l'équipage vont également reprendre la route demain pour retourner à La Rochelle. Je serai debout à la première heure car je souhaite tous les saluer. Avec l'accord d'Alméric, je compte bien les inviter pour nos noces, ils détonneront certainement dans le parterre d'invités mais ils ont été si importants pour moi durant ces quelques années. Sans eux, je ne me serai jamais tirer d'affaire et je n'aurai pas pu continuer à vivre. Chacun d'entre eux est important pour moi, ils ont été mes hommes, aucun n'a jamais contesté un seul de mes ordres et même dans la période de notre captivité, ils ont gardé une réelle confiance en moi. Ils ont été mon point d'ancrage durant ces années difficiles, mon meilleur soutien. Pour tout cela, je leur voue à tous et à chacun une reconnaissance éternelle.

Regagnant ma chambre, j'entends une porte se refermer doucement. J'aperçois alors une forme blanche. Intrigué, je la suis dans le plus grand silence, la silhouette aux pieds nus descend les escaliers, une chandelle à la main. Dans l'angle je vois alors son visage, Bella. Mais que va-t-elle faire à une heure pareille. Maintenant la distance, je la vois ouvrir la porte qui mène aux geôles. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas être repéré, je continue ma filature. Elle s'arrête alors devant un cachot, celui de Black.

- Bonsoir Jacob.

Un grognement lui répond. Pourquoi est-elle là ? Aurait-elle le moindre doute sur ce qu'elle a décidé ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle regrette de m'avoir dit oui ?

- Je sais pertinemment que je suis la dernière personne que vous désirez voir, Edward mis à part. Mais il fallait que je vous parle avant votre départ.

- De toute façon, je suis dans l'obligation de vous écouter, alors allez-y.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, Jacob, cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Et malgré ce que vous avez pu dire à mon encontre ce matin, je tenais tout de même à vous remercier pour m'avoir accompagnée et soutenue pendant ces années.

- Le seul remerciement que je désirais, c'était de vous voir devenir ma femme.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire espérer un quelconque engagement de ma part, car quoiqu'il se soit passé, j'en aurais été incapable.

- Si votre pirate n'était pas réapparu, vous auriez consenti.

- Non ! Je sais que non. Je m'étais juré de n'appartenir qu'à lui et s'il avait fallu braver le courroux de mon frère, je l'aurais fait. Il ne peut en être autrement, Edward est le seul qui puisse revendiquer ma main, mon cœur, mon âme, moi… Vous me voyez navrée de savoir à quelque extrémité nous nous sommes rendus, mais je sais que vous vous en étiez rendu compte.

- Vous ne cessiez de le regarder, de le défendre, de l'admirer. Je vous ai perdu à ce moment là dès qu'il a investit la prison de la caserne.

- Je sais et pourtant croyez bien que j'ai lutté, sur l'Olympia et à La Rochelle mais rien n'y a fait. J'aurais été incapable de l'envoyer au gibet et je me voilais la face en pensant le contraire. Ce qui nous unit vous dépasse, me dépasse et rien ni personne ne peut aller contre ça. Pour preuve, il connaît tous mes crimes des plus glorieux aux plus sordides mais il m'a pardonné. Il sait mes défaillances et pourtant il veut toujours de moi. Je ne lui ai rien caché de ces années et il veut m'épouser le plus rapidement possible.

- Allez lui exposer votre dévouement et laissez moi en paix, Isabelle. Rage-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi Jacob, c'est ce que je vous demande. Je ne peux aller contre ce que je ressens et rien ne compte à côté de cela. Je suis navrée que cela vous ai blessé à ce point. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait.

- Vous avez détruit ma vie en me promettant votre main puis en reniant cette promesse, Isabelle. Je devais montrer à tous que j'étais digne et vous m'avez renvoyé dans la boue d'où j'ai voulu m'extraire. Vous n'êtes qu'une égoïste. Vous avez voulu votre vengeance, vous l'avez obtenue, vous avez voulu être Mousquetaire, vous l'êtes devenu, vous n'avez jamais cessez de rêver de votre cousin et vous allez l'épouser. Vous agissez sans vous préoccupez de ce qui vous entoure et sans vous soucier de mal que vous répandez. Et après cela, vous osez réclamer mon pardon. Allez au diable, Isabelle, vous et votre anglais !

- Je vous en prie Jacob, je…

- Disparaissez, sortez de ma vue ! Crie-t-il.

Quelque part, je peux comprendre l'amertume de cet homme, il a tout perdu pour avoir convoité Bella. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les rôles auraient pu être inversés si Bella en avait décidé autrement : moi dans un cachot attendant ma mise à mort et Black libre, savourant sa victoire. Sans que je puisse pousser mes réflexions plus loin la silhouette de Bella passe à ma gauche, elle pleure, j'en suis convaincu. Je me lance dans son sillage et la rattrape sans difficulté. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle plaque son visage contre mon torse, étouffant ses sanglots dans ma chemise. Nous ne pouvons rester dans cette posture au milieu de l'entrée. M'abaissant, je passe un bras sous ses genoux et la hisse dans mon étreinte pour la ramener à sa chambre. Elle continue de pleurer dans mon cou sans interruption, les dernières paroles de Black l'ont marquées profondément : elle t'a peut-être fait du mal, mais toi tu l'as fait intentionnellement pour la culpabiliser, maudit sois-tu Black.

Nous restons enlacés un long moment, le temps qu'elle puisse sécher ses larmes. Sans lâcher ma nuque, Bella relève son visage vers moi et entame un doux baiser. Je ne lui résiste pas et répond sans hésitation, mon Dieu que cela m'a manqué. Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, prenant à peine le temps d'inspirer. Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux et elle se plaque de plus en plus sur ma poitrine. Se détachant de moi, elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et m'adresse sa supplique :

- Aime-moi, Edward. J'en ai besoin. Montre-moi que je suis bien celle que tu veux, que je suis ta femme.

Si mon désir latent s'embrase, ma raison m'interdit de répondre à sa demande. Que dois-je faire ?

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas internet dans ma maison pyrénéenne. _

_Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si vous désirez quelques compléments d'informations historiques, n'hésitez pas. (Je suis très douée pour tout ce qui concerne les châtiments et sentences sous l'ancien régime…)_

_J'ai tout de même hâte de savoir ce que vous penser du dernier baroud d'honneur de Jacob. _

_Sur ce_

_«Être con c'est un don, faire le con c'est un art, chapeau l'artiste ! »_

_Coko iago (j'ai revu Aladdin ce we !)_

* * *

_**Isabelle :**__ exactement, il faut privilégier la qualité à la quantité (ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents excepté celui de la vengeance) merci pour tes encouragements._

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Dès qu'il s'agit d'Edward, on a beaucoup de fans. Merci et à bientôt._

_**Aurélie :**__ Finir bien, on arrive au bout en tout cas. Encore deux chapitres d'Edward et un épilogue de… Bisou_

_**Petitesfrimousses : **__Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas sadique. Comprend qui veut. Si je dois être sous surveillance, je demande l'autorisation de finir sans contrainte et peut être avec un coup de théâtre final._


	27. Partie IV Chapitre 3

**PARTIE IV CHAPITRE 3**

Elle s'est finalement endormie, épuisée par ses larmes. Je l'ai installée dans sa couche du mieux que je pouvais avant de rejoindre mes appartements. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, je ne cesse de repenser à la façon dont je l'ai repoussée, bien que ce soit une torture à mon encontre.

Un couard, voilà ce que je suis, surtout face à Bella. J'ai réussi à ne pas céder à sa demande, je ne devais pas trahir la confiance de mes cousins et déshonorer d'avantage ma fiancée. Mais au lieu d'expliquer mes véritables motivations, j'ai invoqué sa blessure trop récente alors qu'elle n'a finalement pas joué dans ma décision. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle se sente rejeter et qu'elle me tienne en grief, que je serai prêt à trahir la terre entière pour l'éviter. Un lâche et un traitre, pour elle, je me conduis comme le dernier des hommes et cela me fait honte, au final, je ne la mérite pas plus qu'un Black. Mais pour la garder et écarter tout éventuel prétendant, je suis finalement prêt à toutes les bassesses. Je ne vaux pas mieux celui qui attend sa sanction dans une geôle.

Black et moi nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Au-delà de Bella, chacun de nous a déjà effleuré son rêve du doigt. Notre véritable point de différence, c'est que j'ai toutes les chances de l'atteindre alors que lui au contraire, cela s'éloigne. Et qu'ai-je réellement accompli pour mériter une si bonne fortune ?

J'ai été un pirate, attaquant et pillant tout navire se trouvant sur ma route. Ni les femmes ni les enfants présents à bord ne m'ont inspiré une quelconque compassion dans mes actes. Le sang que j'ai sur les mains est bien plus abondant et plus répugnant que celui que Bella se repent d'avoir. Et elle, à l'inverse de moi, a senti ce fardeau sur ses épaules durant toutes ses années. Personnellement, je me suis plongé dans ses exactions sans hésitation et sans m'en sentir redevable auprès de qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à notre capture par Bella et les Mousquetaires.

Comme lorsque j'ai fait sa connaissance l'été de mes dix ans, elle a chamboulé à nouveau tout mon univers. Son immense culpabilité a réveillé la mienne, enfouie profondément, au point même de me demander si finalement la corde n'eut pas été la solution la plus équitable pour moi.

Ma fiancée est également bien plus courageuse que moi car elle a été capable de confesser ses fautes à Dieu alors que moi-même je n'en trouve pas la force, me sentant trop misérable. Je ne me permets pas de communier mais il va falloir que je le fasse avant notre mariage et je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Bella de mes propres crimes bien que je pense qu'elle en ait une idée aux vues des abordages réalisés quand elle se trouvait à bord de l'Olympia. De nous deux, Bella est réellement la plus forte et n'en déplaise aux biens pensants qui estiment que les femmes se caractérisent par leur manque de courage et d'esprit conquérant. Je ne suis qu'un larbin à ses côtés mais au moins distingué au milieu de mes semblables puisqu'elle m'a choisi.

Bella est ma propre rédemption, c'est par elle que je souhaite expier mes péchés. Faire d'elle une femme comblée, même si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant, lui offrir la vie qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir, la vénérer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tel sera mon acte de contrition et peu importe qu'un quelconque abbé m'absout de mes fautes en me faisant réciter deux Pater et trois Ave. Le bonheur de Bella est mon unique espoir de pardon auprès de Dieu, car sinon, je suis voué aux enfers.

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à sommeiller cette nuit et j'ai du me lever aux aurores pour saluer le départ de mon ancien équipage. J'ai été ému de le confier aux bons soins de Jasper mais je sais qu'il sera un bon capitaine, il dégage un charisme tel que les hommes n'auront aucun mal à se rallier à lui. Nous nous étreignons avant qu'il ne monte sur sa monture. Emmet me salue également, le nouveau maréchal des logis est fier dans son nouvel uniforme bleu ciel. Il n'est pas mousquetaire, il appartient dorénavant à l'armée royale régulière.

Alors que je les regarde s'éloigner, mon cousin me rejoint et me dit :

- Il est dur de voir s'éloigner ceux avec qui nous avons traversé tant d'aventures.

- Je te l'accorde Alméric. Mais ces aventures ne sont pas à mettre dans toutes les oreilles, je le crains.

- Je me doute que tu n'as pas été un exemple de sainteté durant tes années de piraterie.

- Ce que Bella a fait n'est rien comparé à mes propres forfaits, mon cousin.

Le Marquis me regarde sévèrement. Cela devait bien arriver, avec ce que j'ai fait, il est normal qu'il me juge. Avait-il vraiment conscience jusque là de l'assassin que j'ai été durant ces années ? Je ne le crois pas, il vient de le réaliser.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je suis en adéquation avec les crimes que tu as certainement commis, Edward. Et je ne te les pardonne pas car ils ne me concernent pas et que je n'ai donc aucune raison de t'excuser. En revanche, je crois que la confession pour toi ne sera pas de trop.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Pourtant, ce n'est avec moi que tu devrais aborder cette discussion.

- Bella ?

- Évidemment, mais aussi toi-même. Tout comme Isabelle doit se pardonner à elle-même, tu te dois d'en faire autant si tu veux pouvoir pleinement vivre ta vie avec elle. Sinon ces fantômes viendront te hanter et rongeront doucement mais surement ta vie auprès de ma sœur.

- Encore une fois tu as raison. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi sage Alméric alors que tu es mon cadet de cinq ans ?

- La charge d'une famille aussi compliquée et turbulente m'a obligé à être la voix de la sagesse.

Je souris à sa remarque, cela est l'évidence même. Il est encore assez tôt, ma fiancée doit dormir. Je vais en profiter pour me restaurer un peu. Mais, alors que je commence à m'éloigner, une interrogation s'impose à moi :

- Cela ne te contrarie pas de savoir que ta sœur va épouser un assassin ?

- Avec une question formulée de cette manière, je ne peux répondre que par la positive. Mais, à mes yeux, tu es Edward Cullen, le cousin qui passait tous ses étés à Seich, et dont Isabelle est éperdument amoureuse. Et quand bien même je m'opposerais à cette union, je ne donne pas une heure à ma sœur pour venir me faire part de sa désapprobation concernant mon refus. Et si je m'obstinais, je suis persuadé que dans les vingt-quatre heures vous vous enfuiriez car tu ne peux pas résister à ce que veut ma sœur. Alors évitons tout désagrément familial, et acceptons comme il se doit une union que nous attendons depuis près de cinq ans.

- Ton flegme me surprendra toujours, à croire que c'est toi qui es anglais.

Le marquis rit doucement et je retourne vers le bâtiment mais mon cousin m'interrompt :

- Je te remercie également d'avoir respecté ma sœur cette nuit, allant à l'encontre de tes propres sentiments. Ton comportement t'honore.

Il est incroyable, à croire qu'Alméric de Baldy marquis de Vermont est omniscient.

J'ai rejoint ma fiancée en fin de matinée, n'assistant pas au départ des Mousquetaires pour la capitale. J'ai laissé cette tâche à mes deux cousins, préférant câliner ma fiancée qui s'interrogeait sur le compte rendu qu'elle va devoir faire à Sa Majesté. Alors que nous entendons l'escadron quitter la cour, Bella prend une petite voix :

- Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes mon comportement de cette nuit. Ce que Jacob m'a dit m'a blessé, et quelque part je ne peux que lui donner raison : je suis une égoïste.

- Mais peut-on t'en vouloir d'être un peu égoïste après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, Bella ? N'as-tu pas le droit de penser un peu à toi et à ton bonheur ?

- Je lui ai fait du mal, Edward et je suis en partie responsable de son comportement.

- Imaginons la situation inverse, si tu avais finalement choisi de l'épouser. Tout d'abord, j'aurais été profondément meurtri, mais jamais je ne serai allé à l'encontre de ta décision. Black n'a pas su se comporter comme un gentilhomme, tu n'y es pour rien dans ses emportements.

- Cela t'est facile de parler, tu es celui qui a tout gagné dans cette histoire, Edward.

- Et crois bien que j'en remercierai le ciel jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu estimes être également sortie vainqueur de cette histoire, Bella.

- Oui, au final, le ciel m'a donné plus que je n'aurai jamais pu l'espérer. Être à tes côtés, devenir ton épouse, c'était l'utopie de mes nuits.

- Nous allons la construire ensemble Bella.

Elle s'accroche fermement à mon cou et réclame mes lippes, je ne ma fais pas prier d'avantage et l'embrasse sans hésitation. Seulement, allongée dans son lit, elle n'est vêtue que de son vêtement de nuit et elle resserre d'avantage son étreinte. Je l'arrête et reprends à quelques centimètres de son visage :

- Je t'aime plus que tout ma Bella, mais j'ai pris la résolution de ne rien faire avant nos noces.

- Revoilà le jeune homme de bonne famille qui parle, pourtant je trouve le pirate assez attirant.

- S'il te plait, je souhaite faire les choses dans l'ordre et ton frère m'y encourage.

Elle me regarde dubitative. Elle se détache complètement et s'adosse à la tête de lit tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Je m'empare de sa main et la caresse pour la rassurer, je vois dans son regard qu'elle a la sensation d'être rejetée.

- Bella, je souhaite être le plus digne de toi possible. Tant que je ne serais pas pardonner de mes crimes cela sera inenvisageable.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là, Edward.

- Mais la confession suivit de notre mariage, si ! Alors je t'en prie, comprends que je veuille être le gentilhomme le plus honorable et le plus honnête pour pouvoir te revendiquer définitivement comme mienne.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas et depuis quelques années.

- Oui, mais entre temps, j'ai commis mes propres méfaits. Je t'ai laissé te pardonner à toi-même tes forfaits, permet-moi d'en faire autant et de la manière qui me semble la plus convenable.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, Edward. Soupire-t-elle.

Les trois jours de convalescence de Bella se sont déroulés bien calmement si l'on tient compte de la réticence de la patiente. Depuis deux qu'elle peut se déplacer, elle prépare activement notre voyage sur la capitale. Théobald et Alméric se tiennent à l'écart de son agitation, ne voulant faire les frais d'une éventuelle saute de mauvaise humeur. Quelque part je les comprends mais il m'est physiquement impossible de rester éloigner de ma fiancée. Alors je me contente de la contempler, subissant au passage quelques réflexions comme « Tu pourrais te rendre utile » ou encore « Ne reste pas planter là et viens m'aider ». Rien ne saurait entamer mon doux caractère et voir Bella redevenir la jeune femme malicieuse et dirigiste dont je me souvenais est pour moi le meilleur des apaisements.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que ma fiancée a quitté son repos et le médecin lui a confirmé hier soir, qu'elle était en mesure de voyager. Nous quittons donc ce matin Guingamp pour rejoindre Paris. Un carrosse est attelé dans la cour, chargé de nos effets personnels. Deux montures sont également harnachées pour les deux cadets nous escortant. Mrd deux cousins sortent accompagnés du gouverneur, revêtus de leurs habits de voyage, l'épée au côté et tête couverte. Nous saluons notre hôte quand Bella sort à son tour, elle est de nouveau habillée comme un homme. Le notable la regarde bizarrement alors que celle-ci ajuste son feutre. Nous n'avons pas un mot quand elle remercie le gouverneur pour son hospitalité. Se tournant vers l'attelage, son expression devient agacée :

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que deux chevaux ?

- Ils sont pour les deux mousquetaires, Isabelle. Lui répond Théobald.

- Il est hors de question que je voyage dans cette caisse inconfortable. Reprend-elle. Pouvez-vous amener un cheval supplémentaire, s'il vous plait ?

- Voyons Isabelle, tu n'y penses pas. La réprimande Alméric.

- Oh que si, j'y pense. Libre à vous de voyager comme de vieilles bigotes, pour ma part, je préfère le faire sur une selle.

Sans laisser le temps à ses cadets de répliquer, Bella monte sur le cheval qu'un lad vient de lui amener. Le Marquis se met à bougonner en prenant place dans le carrosse et le colonel ricanne tout en suivant son aîné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce trajet va être mouvementé entre les frères et sœur Baldy.

* * *

_Edward aussi se pose quelques questions sur sa culpabilité mais il n'a pas craqué face à Bella. Il y aura quelques anecdotes du voyage dans le prochain chapitre, mais surtout la rencontre avec Louis XIV. _

_Vous apprendrez également ce qu'il va advenir de Jacob._

_Sur ce_

_« Moi les dingues, j'les soigne. J'm'en vais lui faire une ordonnance et une sévère, j'vais lui montrer qui c'est Raoul. Aux quatre coins de Paris qu'on va l'retrouver éparpillé par petits bouts façon puzzle. Moi quand on m'en fait trop, j'correctionne plus, j'dynamite, j'disperse, j'ventile. » Audiard_

_Coko red and black_

* * *

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Beaucoup de monde ne supporte pas Black… Oui normalement il reste deux chapitres et peut être un épilogue. Bisou_


	28. Partie IV Chapitre 4

**PARTIE IV CHAPITRE 4**

Ces quelques jours de voyages de Guingamp à Paris furent épiques. Bella refusa obstinément de s'assoir dans le carrosse bien que des douleurs costales se manifestèrent de temps à autres. Le Marquis a passé le plus clair de son temps à pester contre sa sœur et contre son caractère impossible. Théobald lui s'amusait de la situation sans vergogne et sans la moindre once de compassion à l'égard de son frère. Quant à moi, j'avais réussi à convaincre l'un des cadets qui nous escortaient de prendre place aux côté du cocher pour pouvoir chevaucher auprès de ma fiancée.

Le trajet ne s'est pas non déroulé sans heurt. Ainsi après avoir passé Alençon, Bella avait décidé de faire enrager son frère une nouvelle fois, elle a disparu près de deux heures. Alors que nous commencions sérieusement à nous inquiéter, la voilà qui revient, comme une fleur, le cheval chargé de victuailles :

- Quand nous nous déplacions avec la compagnie, nous ne pouvions pas voyager sans collations gargantuesques. Avait-elle dit en guise de justification.

- Ça, c'est une excellente idée, Isabelle. La félicita Théobald.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente, partir sans prévenir. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, Isabelle. S'énerva Alméric.

- Mon frère veuillez mesurer vos propos. Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai fait durant mes années de garnison. Alors cessez de monter sur vos grands chevaux. Répondit-elle d'un air hautain avant de poursuivre. Qui veut de la crème ?

- Non, tu as réussi à en trouver ? Lui demanda en salivant le colonel.

Bella sortit un pot de grès d'une de ses besaces pour la tendre à son jeune frère. Sous mes yeux médusés et ceux d'Alméric, Bella improvisa un goûter des plus hétéroclites avec un Théobald ravi et les deux cadets enjoués.

Alors que nous étions à hauteur de Chartres, ma fiancée, qui s'ennuyait fermement, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'engager les chants de régiments avec les deux autres cadets. Je restais persuader qu'en toute autre situation, avec d'autres militaires, Alméric eut trouvé cela des plus divertissants. Mais le simple fait de voir sa sœur entonner des rengaines dignes des meilleures soirées avinées des Mousquetaires, le contrariait au plus haut point. Les expressions telles que «Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne devrait pas prononcer de telles paroles !» ou encore «Mais comment ai-je pu lui donner la permission d'intégrer un régiment ? » émanaient régulièrement du carrosse. Pour couronner l'ensemble, Théobald, jamais à cours de désinvolture, encourageait vivement Bella à poursuivre.

Vraiment un voyage agité et assez fantaisiste.

Peu avant l'entrée dans Paris, le Marquis commença à donner notre programme d'ici la rencontre avec le Roi et comme de bien entendu, Bella râla contre l'autoritarisme de son frère. Je crois que cette volonté affichée de se comporter comme une enfant tient lieu d'exutoire pour elle. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle a enduré depuis mon départ, faisant taire la petite fille enjouée et pétillante qu'elle avait été. Avec l'accomplissement de leur vengeance, la fillette insolente de Seich se réveille presque subitement avec comme unique finalité, contrarier l'autorité. Et puisque c'est le chef de famille qui la détient, Alméric se trouve donc en première ligne face aux provocations de sa sœur.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la capitale, à l'hôtel particulier des Baldy. Je descends de ma monture et m'étire. Je n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'un rafraichissement. Mes cousins aussi sortent de leur attelage, mais Bella reste en selle :

- Je vais de ce pas, présenter mes salutations au Capitaine d'Artagnan au siège de la compagnie. Je serai très certainement de retour pour le souper.

- Nous devons voir notre oncle demain dans la matinée. Cela n'a rien de pressé. Lui répond le Marquis.

- Peut-être mais je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui sans que tu puisses intervenir.

Et sans plus de précision, la voilà repartie au galop nous laissant désemparés.

- C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. En un rien de temps, elle a recouvré son sérieux et son sens des responsabilités.

- Tant que tu es auprès d'elle, elle n'est responsable de rien, Alméric. Alors que quand elle s'éloigne, elle peut encore passer pour un homme et être considérée comme une personne doué de bon sens et écoutée. Lui répond Théobald.

Je suis surpris de la réflexion du benjamin des Baldy, sa capacité d'analyse est saisissante malgré son jeune âge. En réalité, il semble bien mieux comprendre sa sœur que son frère, alors qu'il a près de six ans d'écart avec elle et qu'il ne garde que peu de souvenir de la période où nous passions nos été à Seich. Pourtant, ses remarques sont toujours au plus juste. Tout en rentrant dans le bâtiment, mes pensées suivent leur cours. Lassé, je m'installe dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque et étend mes jambes. Aucun de mes cousins ne m'a suivi.

J'envie considérablement cet esprit qui règne au sein de leur fratrie, fait de chamaillerie, de confiance, de soutient et de beaucoup d'affection. Et bien qu'ils m'associent souvent à leurs activités et leurs discussions, je ne peux qu'effleurer cette atmosphère si particulière qui n'appartient qu'à eux. Je les envie d'avoir ce lien familial si fort, alors que la mienne est en ruine. La mort de Mère aliéna Père et suite à cela mon unique frère qui me haïssait, réussit à me plonger dans les abîmes. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être complice avec cet aîné qui ne m'a jamais regardé qu'avec mépris. Je ne saurais jamais quelles motivations l'ont poussé à me détester de la sorte. Je crois que c'est finalement la seule interrogation qui restera sans réponse, Bella ayant mit fin à sa vie.

Me haïr au point de blesser Bella, faut-il avoir des griefs graves pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Car au-delà du sort que m'a infligé James, ce que je lui reproche par-dessus tout, c'est d'avoir souhaité Bella pour mieux la détruire, et ainsi parachever son courroux contre moi. Comment a-t-il pu ? Que s'est-il passé dans son esprit ? J'en viens même à me demander s'il était doté d'une âme car vouloir le mal à ce point tient presque de l'être démoniaque. J'aurais sincèrement souhaité comprendre mon frère, au moins connaître les raisons qui m'ont éloigné pendant si longtemps et ce contre ma volonté.

Une domestique interrompt mes pensées, amenant du vin frais. Rapidement mes cousins me rejoignent pour partager cette collation.

Bella vient à peine de rentrer que nous passons à table. Assise face au Marquis, elle me sourit doucement alors que nous commençons notre potage. Puis elle prend la parole :

- Le Roi a suivi vos recommandations, Black a été dégradé et expulsé de l'armée régulière sans possibilité de réintégration. Son titre nobiliaire lui est également retiré.

- Je suis persuadé que notre oncle a été des plus virulents auprès de Sa Majesté car, en général, notre Roi est réticent à l'idée de condamner sévèrement un Mousquetaire. Enchaîne Théobald.

- Certainement, mais Black a eu un comportement des plus inacceptable pour un cadet du Roi, les sanctions doivent alors être exemplaires. Commente Alméric. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre du bien fondé de la sanction.

- Dans tous les cas, il ne lui reste que l'armée mercenaire, les régiments de Suisses ou de Flandre. Nous dit Bella. C'est regrettable car il est bon officier et c'est une personne sur laquelle nous pouvions compter.

- Malheureusement Isabelle, certains préceptes ne s'apprennent ni dans les manuels ni dans les casernes et Black n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir une éducation complète. C'est ce qui le perd, assurément. Conclut le Marquis en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

Théobald ne relance pas, certainement a-t-il eu une quelconque réflexion désobligeante qui a été repéré par son aîné avant qu'il n'ait pu l'exprimer.

A la fin du souper, Alméric nous réexplique le déroulement de notre entretien demain au Louvre avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à sa sœur.

- J'ai fait quérir par une femme de chambre une robe que tu porteras demain.

- J'aurai préféré m'y rendre en haut de chausse, car c'est à moi de parler devant Sa Majesté.

- Il en est hors de question, Isabelle. Il ne sera pas dit que Mademoiselle de Balby soit parue à la cour, vêtue à la garçonne. Je te l'interdits.

- Mais je l'ai déjà fait ! S'énerve ma fiancée.

- En tant que Vicomte d'Esplas, Isabelle. La reprend froidement Alméric. Tu es de nouveau Mademoiselle de Baldy, tu paraitras donc en conséquence.

Bella se tait quelques instants, mécontente de la tournure que vont prendre les évènements. Puis lentement, elle se lève et nous dit :

- Messieurs, je vais vous laisser entre personnes dites sensées pour me retirer dans mes appartements. Mon frère, vous eûtes été parfait à la cour d'Espagne… en duègne ! Je vous souhaite le bon jour.

Elle quitte la salle à manger sur ce ton aigre, sous le regard amusé du Colonel et lassé du Marquis.

- Elle va ruminer toute la soirée et demain elle sera aussi exécrable que d'habitude avec toi, Alméric. Lance Montbuisson.

- Théobald, garde tes réflexions pour toi.

Dans l'antichambre de la salle du conseil, nous attendons que le chambellan vienne nous chercher pour rencontrer Sa Majesté louis le Quatorzième, Roi de France. Le Marquis porte un habit des plus fins quand au Colonel, il a revêtu son uniforme. J'ai pu aussi trouver vêture qui me sied pour cet entretien. Il faudra que je fasse venir le tailleur rapidement pour combler cette déficience de garde robe. Tous les trois tenons notre feutre à la main et portons une épée au côté. Bella, elle, parée d'une robe bleu pale et rouge vermeil, est assise, songeuse. Me rapprochant d'elle, je m'empare de sa main et lui en caresse le dos. Le sourire qu'elle me donne en échange est très doux, un rien nostalgique également. Dans ce palais du Louvre s'achève près de cinq de souffrance pour elle comme pour moi. Alméric présentera sa sœur comme ma promise, notre situation va donc devenir officielle.

Dès que nous serons rentrés, je vais devoir reprendre en main les affaires de la famille Cullen et rien ne m'y a préparé. James aurait du être Lord Cullen, pas moi. Ce nom m'est presque étranger, je ne l'ai plus porté depuis mon départ. Comment pourrais-je être à la hauteur de mon père alors que je ne sais rien des coutumes et traditions qui vont les biens et honneurs de ma famille ? Je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir retourner en Angleterre, depuis que Cromwell est mort, mon Roi Charles II a retrouvé son trône. Même s'il est anglican et que je suis catholique, il va portant falloir que je me présente à Windsor pour luis soumettre allégeance. Et comment Bella va-t-elle supporter ce changement de vie ? Il est vrai que je n'ai pas revu les plaines et forêt de Mountbatten depuis mes 10 ans, j'en garde un souvenir assez vague, pourtant quelque chose m'attire vers ces terres qui sont les miennes, celles de mes ancêtres. Mais pourra-t-elle s'en accommoder ?

Me voyant perdu dans mes pensées, Bella a alors un geste surprenant, elle embrasse le dos de ma main. Bien que ce geste soit inconvenant en public, il me rassure. Elle parait plus déterminée maintenant et elle me chuchote :

- Quoique tu puisses penser, il est maintenant hors de question pour moi de quitter cette place à tes côtés. Tu va devoir t'ouvrir à moi sur tous tes tracas comme je vais devoir le faire avec les miens.

J'embrasse à mon tour sa paume quand un laquais ouvre la porte du cabinet de travail. Dans un même mouvement, nous nous levons et ma fiancée va se placer aux côtés de son frère. Nous entrons alors que le domestique annonce :

- Le Marquis de Vermon, Mademoiselle de Baldy de Vermon, Lord Cullen et le Colonel de Montbuisson.

Une fois au centre de la pièce, nous nous inclinons profondément devant de monarque de France. Celui-ci, assis dans un lourd fauteuil est entouré de conseillés, debout derrière lui, j'y reconnais le Capitaine d'Artagnan. Le visage su souverain est neutre, sans expression. Il dégage de lui une aura toute particulière. Il attarde son regard sur ma droite, sur Bella et la détaille quelques instants. Je n'aime guère cette attention qu'il lui porte. Se redressant légèrement, il prend finalement la parole :

- Il nous est agréable de vous voir dans d'autres atours que ceux de la livrée de mes cadets, Mademoiselle.

- Conformément à votre souhait, Sire, je ne suis plus Mousquetaire. Il était donc grand temps pour moi de réapparaître normalement à vos yeux. Lui répond ma fiancée.

Le Roi nous regarde de nouveau attentivement avant de s'adresser au Marquis :

- Nous avons eu en main votre rapport écrit, Monsieur, ainsi que celui du Lieutenant d'Esplas, qui malheureusement ne sera plus parmi nous. Pourtant, nous souhaiterions savoir si vous avez trouvé les personnes vous cherchiez, car il n'en est pas fait mention dans votre écrit.

- Oui, Sire, nous les avons trouvés. Et nous vous sommes reconnaissants du privilège que vous nous avez accordé à nous laissant le soin de régler par nous-mêmes leur sort.

- Sachez, Monsieur, que votre action n'a pas été vaine de toute conséquence. Monsieur Colbert, je vous prie.

Un des conseillés, tout de noir vêtu, prend à ce moment la parole :

- Il a été rapporté à l'attention de Sa Majesté par ses officiers de Bretagne que l'annonce de l'exécution de naufrageurs à Guingamp a été colportée dans l'ensemble du territoire. Et bien que la peuple s'en soit ému, une crainte est née : celle de la répression de ces actes qui jusqu'à maintenant restaient impunis. Sa Majesté souhaite voir disparaître rapidement ces infractions et espère que l'exemple donné a été des plus dissuasifs.

- Sire, quand nos intérêts propres rejoignent ceux de votre Majesté, il est de notre devoir de les accomplir. Reprend Alméric.

- Et nous l'entendons toujours ainsi, Monsieur. Répond le Roi. Mais nous regrettons amèrement la conduite disgracieuse de l'un de nos officiers. Nous savons que notre Capitaine de la compagnie vous a fait part de sa condamnation.

- Nous en sommes également affectés, Sire. Lui dit Bella. Il fut un officier exemplaire jusqu'à ce fâcheux incident et un compagnon des plus enjoué.

- Nous pouvons pourtant comprendre qu'un gentilhomme puisse se battre pour de tels yeux, Mademoiselle. Ils sont lumineux depuis que vous ne les cachez plus derrière votre frange.

- Ils sont surtout heureux d'avoir retrouvé un être cher, Sire. Commente le Marquis. Certainement vous rappelez-vous du nom Cullen, nos cousins par notre mère. Lord Cullen qui avait disparu suite aux manœuvres de son frère aîné, nous a été représenté, lui et Mademoiselle ma sœur se marieront dans le courant du mois d'août.

Le Roi fait alors un signe au valet qui se tient à l'écart. Ce dernier s'avance avec plusieurs coffrets en main. Un second le rejoint et s'empare du premier pour l'ouvrir. Une parure de saphir en collier, bracelet et boucle se dévoile.

- Nous ne pouvons, Mademoiselle, vous remettre l'ordre de Saint Louis pour les raison que nous savons tous ici présents. Alors, en remerciement des services que vous nous avez rendu, bien au-delà de votre devoir, nous vous offrons ceci.

Bella reçoit l'écrin et admire son contenu quelques instants avant de le refermer délicatement.

- Sire, votre Majesté m'honore d'un tel présent. Soyez assuré que ce sont ces joyaux que j'arborerai pour nos noces.

Lees laquais ouvre les deux autres coffrets qui contiennent pour l'un la plaque du Saint Esprit, le plus haut grade de la grande distinction royale et pour l'autre le cordon bleu d'officier de ce même ordre :

- Monsieur le Marquis, à la Noël de cette année, nous vous recevrons comme grand croix de l'Ordre du Saint Esprit. Quand à vous Colonel, nous vous accueillerons comme membre de nos officiers après l'intronisation de Monsieur votre frère.

- Sire, nous vous remercions de la grâce que vous nous accordez et nous saurons nous en montrer dignes.

Les deux frères s'inclinent profondément devant leur Roi et ce dernier reprend la parole.

- Nous eûmes préférés vous voir rester quelques temps dans notre cour, mais nous croyons savoir que vous avez le désir de retourner dans vos terres pour mettre en ordre vos affaires et célébrer les épousailles annoncées. Sachant que vous nous rejoindrez pour célébrer la Noël parmi nous, nous vous souhaitons un bon et preste voyage, Messieurs, Mademoiselle.

- Et nous serons présents à pour l'occasion, Sire, soyez en assuré. Conclut Alméric.

Nous marquons une première révérence et reculons jusqu'aux portes du cabinet. Après une seconde révérence, nous quittons la pièce rapidement, suivi des deux laquais. Sans un mot, nous nous avançons vers la sortie du palais, Bella a mon bras. Aucun de nous ne souhaite s'attarder. Une fois installés dans le carrosse, elle lâche un grand soupir de soulagement. Mes deux cousins arborent des mines réjouies tout en se tassant au fond de la banquette. Chacun porte dans ses mains le présent du Roi qui leur ont été remis à la sortie du Louvre. Ma fiancée pose sa tête sur mon épaule et attrape ma main. Alméric nous dit alors :

- Nous allons convier notre oncle d'Artagnan à dîner demain. J'ai aussi quelques autres personnes à voir, mais dans une semaine au plus tard, nous aurons repris la route pour Seich.

Nous ne faisons aucun commentaire, trop heureux de savoir que nous allons rapidement revoir le château de notre enfance.

_

* * *

_

_Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir publié le week-end dernier mais mes obligations estudiantines ne m'ont pas laissé de répits. Et si je fais cette publication une journée plus tôt, c'est que je pars pour Paris ce soir et que je n'aurais pas publié avant dimanche soir. Alors j'ai eu de la compassion pour votre attente._

_Faire parler Louis XIV m'a quelque peu dérangé les neurones. Mais j'espère qu'il parait aussi solennel que je le souhaitais._

_Le prochain chapitre aura peut être du retard sur le samedi matin, mais comme je dois subir une anesthésie générale vendredi prochain, je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état le lendemain. _

_Sur ce _

_« Je m'en vais mais l'Etat demeurera toujours. » Louis XIV (2 sept 1715)_

_Cokoroi_

* * *

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Alméric et non Théobald est plus instinctif que son frère et sa sœur. Mais c'est le dernier qui comprend le mieux Bella car en réalité, ils ont des caractères assez similaires. Voyage mouvementé, je ne sais plus dans quel livre j'ai lu les pérégrinations d'un régiment mais c'était absolument tordant. Bisou_

_**Petitesfrimousses **__: Merci pour ton compliment. Vas-y, jettes toi à l'eau. Et n'hésite pas à demander conseil, y a plein d'auteurs sur le site qui pourront t'aider, j'en suis persuadée. Bisou._


	29. Partie IV Chapitre 5

**PARTIE IV CHAPITRE 5**

**12 Août 1663 **

La vie réserve toujours sa part de détours et de chemins de traverse mais elle finit bien par reprendre la route qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. C'est exactement ce que je ressens ce soir, après multiples contraintes, blessures et épreuves, mon existence a enfin retrouvé le tracé qui lui était destiné dès son origine.

J'entre sans bruit dans le petit salon d'été du château, elle est là, debout, fuyant quelques instants le tumulte des festivités qui se déroulent dans les bosquets. Cette réception qu'elle se doit de présider, à mes côtés car elle est célébrée en notre honneur, fin d'une journée dont je garderai le souvenir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Ses bras sont enroulés autour de son corps, drapé de sa grande robe de tapisserie aux déclinaisons de bleu. La lourde traine a attrapé la poussière, je sais à quel point cela l'a agacée d'avoir une vêture aussi imposante. Elle est parée du collier et des pendants de saphirs qui lui ont été offert par le Roi. À sa main gauche, le simple anneau d'or, identique au mien, symbolisant notre union. Ses boucles brunes sont parsemées de filaments de saphirs et de diamants, cadeau de son plus jeune frère. Même dans ce moment d'abandon, loin des convenances et de l'étiquette, elle resplendit de sa seule présence, aucune souveraine ne saurait la dépasser à mes yeux. Je me replonge alors dans les évènements de cette journée.

Quand elle est rentrée dans la chapelle, escortée par son Marquis de frère, je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois un tel sourire sur son visage, quand je m'étais déclaré à elle, la nuit précédant mon départ. Avec l'interdiction de l'approcher dans la semaine antérieure à nos noces, je m'étais fait la remarque qu'aucun souvenir n'égalerait sa véritable image. J'avais alors tendu la main pour qu'Alméric y dépose la sienne. Après une profonde révérence pour son frère, elle m'adressa le regard le plus radieux qui soit. Tout en gardant ses doigts dans les miens, nous nous sommes agenouillés sur les prie-Dieu, devant le prélat qui démarra alors la célébration de la messe.

Je n'ai rien entendu des lectures des textes anciens et des épitres, ni même celle des évangiles. Quand au sermon de l'évêque, il m'a semblé si loin de nous, nous parlant des devoirs des époux, de la présence de Dieu que nous ne devions pas oublier même une seule journée dans notre existence, du soutien et des enfants que la femme devait amener à son mari et tout autre ineptie qui s'appliquait à tout mariage au sein de la noblesse. Tout mariage sauf au nôtre, car il n'est pas de convenance ni même arrangé : nous ne nous unissons pas pour forger une alliance entre deux familles, pour ramener une dote confortable, ou pour une question d'héritage. Rares sont ces unions mais elles n'en sont que plus exceptionnelles et plus belles. Mais après le Credo, nous avons enfin pu faire consacrer par Dieu notre engagement :

- Mes frères, nous allons donc pouvoir nous lever pour recevoir et consacrer les noces de Lord Edward Cullen comte Mountbatten et d'Isabelle de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermont. Tout comme à Cana, notre Seigneur, le Dieu tout puissant, bénit cette union. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie. Que l'épouse se soumette à la volonté de son époux et qu'elle lui donne les enfants que leur accorderont le Seigneur notre Dieu. Que l'époux accueille en son logis son épouse, la protégeant et la gardant du besoin.

Toujours agenouillés, les yeux levés vers le célébrant, nous écoutions attentivement les paroles qui nous lieraient aux yeux de Dieu et des Hommes. Nos deux mains sont entrelacées au dessus des accoudoirs, nues de tout bijou.

- Devant tous ceux qui sont ici et pourront être appelés comme témoin de cette union, et en présence du Seigneur notre Dieu, échangez vos consentements.

Prenant alors la fine alliance de ma main droite, je prononce les paroles du seul serment qui ait valeur :

- Moi, Edward Anthony Carlisle Cullen, comte Mountbatten et Lord Masen, je vous reçois comme épouse, vous Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon, et vous promets d'être fidèle dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de vous protéger et vous garder du besoin, d'accomplir notre devoir conjugal pour perpétuer ma ligné, de vous accueillir en mon logis pour vous aimer tous les jours de ma vie

Je glisse alors l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. J'ai envie d'embrasser ses doigts mais le moment n'est pas opportun. À son tour, elle prend l'alliance qui m'est destinée et déclare :

- Moi, Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon je vous reçois comme époux, vous Edward Anthony Carlisle Cullen, comte Mountbatten et Lord Masen, et vous promets d'être fidèle, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, de me soumettre à votre volonté, d'accomplir le devoir conjugal et vous donner les enfants pour votre lignée, de rester en votre logis pour vous aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Me voilà, à mon tour, paré de l'anneau de l'union, nos mains gauches sont liées et l'évêque y trace un signe de croix à l'aide du goupillon, avant de reprendre :

- Regardez Seigneur ces époux. Vous avez créé l'homme et la femme pour qu'ils forment ensemble votre image dans l'unité de la chair de l'âme et du cœur, et accomplissent ainsi leur mission dans le monde. Nous vous prions de bénir ces épousés et de les prendre sous votre protection. Faites que tout au long de leur vie commune sanctifiée par ce sacrement, ils se donnent la grâce de votre amour, et qu'en étant l'un pour l'autre un signe de ta présence, ils deviennent un seul cœur et un seul esprit. Accordez-leur de pouvoir assurer par leur travail la vie de leur foyer et d'élever leurs enfants selon l'Évangile pour qu'ils fassent partie de votre famille éternellement. Accordez à la femme la plénitude de votre bénédiction: qu'elle réponde à sa vocation d'épouse et de mère, qu'elle soit par sa tendresse et sa pureté la joie de sa maison. Accordez aussi votre bénédiction à l'époux pour qu'il se dévoue à toutes ses tâches d'époux fidèle et de père attentif et bienveillant. Et donnez-leur à tous deux, Père très saint, la joie de parvenir un jour dans ton Royaume. Par Jésus, le Christ, notre Seigneur, pour les siècles des siècles.

- Amen.

- Par le sacerdoce très saint qui m'a été accordé par le tout puissant, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Que ce qui a été lié par Dieu sur Terre le soit dans les Cieux et ne peut-être déliés par les Hommes.

Il refit une croix au dessus de nos mains. Nous étions mariés. La fin de la cérémonie fut très floue, seule ma Bella était vraiment matérialisée, à genoux à ma gauche. Je ne repris conscience de ce qui se passait qu'au moment de la signature du registre paroissiale. Mon épouse avait inscrit _Isabelle de Baldy Lady Cullen Comtesse Mountbatten_. Mon plus ancien rêve était donc devenu une réalité, Bella était ma femme et la première manifestation de cet état, c'était elle-même qui l'avait apportée.

En sortant de la chapelle, tout le monde lui servit du « My Lady » long comme le bras, au même titre que moi-même, appelé « My Lord ». Le tourbillon fut tel que nous n'avons pas eu une minute de répit y comprit durant le souper. Malgré la volonté de Bella d'avoir une noce simple sans trop de convives, Alméric ne pouvait décemment pas laisser de côté la globalité de leur famille pour le premier évènement allègre depuis plus de cinq ans. Seich n'avait pas connu telle festivité depuis le baptême de Théobald.

La douceur des soirées d'été était descendue sur les pelouses et alors que les domestiques avaient amené les liqueurs, j'ai remarqué l'absence de Bella. Les invités les plus jeunes s'adonnaient à un colin-maillard et les plus âgés jouaient au billard sorti sur la terrasse pour l'occasion. Je rentrais rapidement et sans aucune hésitation je m'étais dirigé vers cette pièce. Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé depuis ses huit ans, le petit salon a toujours été son refuge.

Toujours dans la même posture malgré ma longue réflexion, elle regarde fixement le double portrait trônant au dessus du manteau de la cheminée : feux le Marquis et la Marquise de Vermont, ses parents. Finalement, je la rejoins et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se laisse aller sur mon épaule sans détacher son regard de la peinture :

- Comment se porte mon épouse ?

- Je crois que rien ne pourrait troubler mon bonheur, ce soir, même si leur absence est lourde. Et vous mon mari ?

- Vous ne sauriez trouver homme plus heureux que moi, Madame mon épouse. Mais, je dois avouer que cet instant de calme est des plus appréciables.

- Dès demain, nous serons au manoir d'Esplas, sans aucun fauteur de trouble, juste toi et moi.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai, Bella ?

- Non.

- Que nous partions maintenant. En laissant tes frères se démêler avec la fin de la réception. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre que toi. De savourer enfin cette vie d'époux qui nous a fuit si longtemps.

- Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable, Edward. Accomplissons notre devoir consciencieusement une dernière fois. Après tout, nous apprêtons à disparaître près d'un mois avant de rejoindre l'Angleterre.

- Il est rare que tu sois la voix de la raison, Bella.

Elle se met rire en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule et se retourne dans mes bras. Je prends alors ses lèvres tout en resserrant mon étreinte sur sa taille. Mes reins s'embrasse alors qu'elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je me penche d'avantage sur elle, m'imposant dans ce baiser qui nous fait perdre pieds. Que mon envie de dégrafer cette robe se fait pressante. Heureusement que les couches de tissus m'empêche de se sentir ses courbes sinon je craquerai. Tout disparaît en cet instant, seule Bella contre moi m'est perceptible. Sa main glisse de ma nuque dans l'intérieur de ma veste et se plaque au bas de mon dos. Je souhaiterai pouvoir descendre les miennes mais j'ai peur d'en perdre le contrôle.

Finalement, au prix d'un grand effort, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, mon front repose sur le sien. Rien n'entrave le sourire de ma femme, pas même la cicatrice qui barre sa joue. Ses yeux sont humides mais illuminés par le bonheur. D'un regard, nous décidons de ressortir rejoindre la soirée :

- Je te préviens, je ne lâche plus ton bras. Me dit mon épouse sur le seuil.

Je lui souris largement avant d'être accosté directement par le comte d'Aldévier, un oncle commun. Bella resserre sa poigne sur mon avant bras alors que le gouverneur de Toulouse tient à l'amener vers un groupe plus à l'écart. Elle s'accroche fermement et accorde un signe négatif de la tête au dignitaire. Nous avançons vers les tentures tendues en bordure du bassin, entouré de flambeau. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un bal à la cour mais le décor qui se déploie sous nos yeux me parait des plus féériques et peu importe les grandes envolées de Vaux le Vicomte ou de Fontainebleau. La collation servie sous la tente est délicieuse et je donne un verre de vin à Bella. Elle s'en empare sans pour autant me lâcher. J'en prends un à mon tour quand mon ancien équipage se joint à nous.

- Quel plaisir de vous voir aussi souriant capitaine. Lance Emmet McCarty dans son uniforme de l'armée régulière. Vous arborez une belle perle à votre bras. Pourtant laissez-moi vous mettre en garde, capitaine, vous allez devoir supporter un sacré caractère.

- Edward, je te défends d'acquiescer. Reprend Bella en me fixant sévèrement.

Tout le monde se met à rire à mes dépends et mon épouse me regarde malicieusement. Jasper lui aussi porte un uniforme de la Royale avec un tricorne au panache blanc. À ses côtés, sa femme, Alice, est pétillante. Elle s'incline devant nous :

- My Lord, my Lady. Décidément nous vous aurons affublé de bien des titres, Madame.

- Il est vrai que cela doit être déroutant au final. Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que « My Lady » va être celui que je vais avoir le plus plaisir à porter, même si le « mon Lieutenant » avait un je ne sais quoi de supériorité qui me grisait.

- Lord Cullen, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez un jour le maître de votre demeure avec une telle épouse. Reprend McCarty.

Et mon ancien intendant continue de plaisanter sur le caractère dominateur de Bella. A son bras, Rosalie, rit de concert avec Alice. D'après l'équipage, les deux jeunes femmes s'entendraient comme larrons en foire. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont fait le déplacement pour assister à nos noces et je leurs en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Logés dans le bâtiment des communs, je crois qu'il a fallu pousser les murs pour pouvoir héberger l'ensemble de ces hommes. Ils ne sont pas du même monde que le reste des invités, loin de là, mais leur présence était pour moi une évidence. Mon beau frère n'y a émis aucune réserve alors qu'il aurait vraiment pu les empêcher de participer aux festivités eu égard à leur différence de statut.

Nous restons un long moment au milieu d'eux, je ne sais pas quand je les reverrai. Dès que nous aurons rallié l'Angleterre, nous nous ne pourrons plus avoir de contact avec eux puisqu'ils sont corsaires du Roi de France et nous sujets britanniques. Je regarde de nouveau Bella fermement attachée à mon bras. Elle rit sans contrainte, s'amusant des facéties des matelots qui lui rappellent les quelques bourdes qu'elle avait pu commettre sous l'identité de Nathanaël. Non décidément, elle n'a pas le pied marin, une épée en poigne est plus adaptée à son tempérament. Nous ne devrions pas évoquer cette mission mais j'ai l'impression que les multiples identités de Bella sont un secret de polichinelle au sein de l'assemblée.

Ils prendront la mer à partir de la mi-septembre sur l'Olympe. Et si Jasper a déjà eu sa promotion, le reste de l'équipage recevra sa livrée pour l'occasion : tous en uniforme, cela me fait doucement sourire. Heureusement ce ne sera que pour les occasions exceptionnelles car j'ai du mal à les imaginer engoncés dans cet attirail militaire.

Alice va rouvrir son auberge et comme elle l'avait annoncée l'enseigne sera « Au Mousquetaire Marin » : sorte d'hommage à peine voilé à ma Bella. En tant que moussaillon, elle le trouvait drôle de part son inexpérience mais aussi attachant. En lieutenant et vicomte, elle pensait que c'était un homme remarquable, un gentilhomme dans le sens le plus noble du terme. Depuis quelques jours, elle a découvert Isabelle et un attachement profond semble se lier entre elles bien que les manies féminines d'Alice agace quelques peu Bella. Je crois bien que même si le contact sera difficile entre nous dans l'avenir, elles arriveront à le maintenir. Rosalie s'épanouie quand à elle dans son rôle de cantinière au sein de la caserne de La Rochelle. Elle voue une profonde gratitude à mon épouse pour l'avoir sortie de sa maison clause. Ce que je viens d'apprendre, c'est que Bella avait versé une somme importante, près de 150 écus, sur ses propres deniers en dédommagement au tenancier du bordel.

Je n'aurai jamais osé rêver d'obtenir une telle épouse. Certes son caractère ne sera pas évident et je suis persuadée qu'elle détonnera à la cour du Roi Charles II, mais Bella est mon aboutissement. Ce soir, je suis libéré de ce lourd passé qui m'a oppressé si souvent. Mon absolution se tient à mes côtés et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cette union n'est pas l'arrivée, elle n'est que l'étape essentielle de ma vie, la principale, la fin de mes tourments, le point de départ d'un bonheur si peu souvent accordé aux gens de notre condition. Je me permets de croire de nouveau en une félicité. Avec Bella, nous seront plus forts que toute épreuve qui nous sera imposée, déjà que séparément, nous ne nous en sommes pas si mal sortis.

En cette fin de soirée, nous avons rejoints mes beaux frères. Théobald, en grand uniforme et Alméric paré d'un costume de première main, assis dans deux lourds fauteuils sur la terrasse, sirotent un cognac grandement mérité :

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Demande le Colonel.

- Je ne vais certainement pas te contredire, mon cher Montbuisson. Lui réponds-je.

- Isabelle, j'aimerai tout de même que demain matin avant de partir, tu donnes les instructions aux domestiques pour le rangement. Nous fait part le Marquis.

Bella soupire dans mes bras et ricane avant de répondre à son cadet :

- Alméric, trouves-toi une épouse !

Théobald éclate de rire et le chef de famille prend un air renfrogné tout en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, my Lady. Poursuit le Colonel. Je sens que je vais m'habituer aux réceptions à Seich. Mais je t'en prie Alméric, épargne-nous une anglaise. Notre sang se voit déjà tellement dilué dans celui d'Albion que je crains que notre lignée devienne britannique.

- Théobald, garde tes commentaires pour toi. Le reprend Bella.

- Je suis prêt à parier, Montbuisson, que ta sœur sera la plus Française de tous les sujets anglais. Et je me tourne franchement vers elle tout en serrant mes bras autour de sa taille. N'est ce pas, Isabelle de Baldy, Lady Cullen et Comtesse Mountbatten.

En guise de seule réponse, elle m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas Lady Masen, mais l'effet de ces mots sur ma personne est plus grisant que n'importe quel alcool : My Lady Cullen.

* * *

_Nous voilà donc arrivés au dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il y aura bien évidemment un épilogue, du point de vue de Bella, je finis là où j'ai commencé. Histoire de boucler la boucle._

_J'ai bien marqué la cérémonie du mariage pour montrer le décalage entre les conventions de l'époque et les véritables aspirations d'Edward et Bella, qui finalement ont une conception très moderne de leur mariage. Pour les textes, j'ai fait un savant mélange entre les paroles prononcées de nos jours lors des célébrations catholiques et celles du XVIIème. Au siècle de Louis XIV, c'était en latin, je vous ai épargné la cuisine que c'est ! (Et nomine Patris et Filiis et Spiritu Sanctis, Amen…)_

_Je voulais aussi faire un petit point sur des personnages qu'on a peu vu au final : Emmet, Jasper, Rose et Alice. Tout finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes, c'est un peu utopique mais cela me fait plaisir._

_En tout cas, merci de suivre cette histoire, désolée pour ce retard de publication (je ne ressemble plus à un hamster, les dents de sagesse) et le dernier chapitre sera avant mon départ pour Manchester le 27 juin._

_Bonne journée à toutes et bisou._

_« Le passé ne peut-être complètement expliqué que si la Légende complète l'Histoire, il faut l'Histoire pour l'ensemble et la Légende pour le détail. »_

_Nathalie alias Cokorico, oval, ochanel…_

* * *

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Merci encore pour ton message, Bella mieux la vaut en photo qu'avec soi en voyage. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira aussi. Bise_


	30. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

****

Novembre 1674

La morsure du froid se fait plus soutenue en cet automne rugueux et la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber sur les plaines du Hampshire renforce cette sensation morose. Assise auprès de l'âtre, je referme mon livre sur mes genoux et laisse ma tête partir vers l'arrière, dans le dossier du fauteuil. La domestique entre portant ma collation de cinq heures : du lait au miel et quelques sablés venus de France. Je n'ai aucun grief contre les scones mais ma préférence va vers ces biscuits de mon enfance.

Vu mon état, la fatigue se fait ressentir plus fortement ces derniers temps. Les médecins m'ont prescrit un repos absolu, je ne peux même plus sortir me promener quelques instants pour prendre l'air. Je passerai bien outre ces recommandations, je suis convaincue qu'ils exagèrent ma condition, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que les médecins se trompent à mon sujet. Mais connaissant mon caractère réfractaire à toute restriction, Edward me fit jurer de me tenir tranquille quelques soient les circonstances.

J'attends son retour imminent et espère qu'il sera rentré avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. La session parlementaire à la Chambre des Lords s'est achevée hier, et il peut enfin revenir à la maison après plus d'un mois sur Londres. J'ai suivi les discussions grâce à la gazette qu'il me fit parvenir consciencieusement chaque jour. Nos deux coursiers eurent bien du travail avec notre correspondance quotidienne. En temps normal, je me serais installée avec lui dans notre résidence londonienne.

Depuis dix ans que nous sommes unis, nous n'avons jamais été séparé plus d'une semaine au grand dam de ses ladies sans scrupules qui peuplent la cour de roi Charles II. A notre arrivée sur le sol anglais en octobre 1663, nous nous rendîmes directement auprès du ministre des eaux et forêts pour qu'Edward puisse reprendre la possession immédiate de ses biens. Nous pûmes nous installer rapidement à l'hôtel Cullen. L'ensemble des démarches auprès des officiers de la couronne nous ont occupé jusqu'à la Noël. Dans ce même temps, Edward et moi nous étions présentés non seulement à la famille Mountbatten mais aussi à la cour de Windsor. Le cousin le plus direct de mon époux, Alec Cullen, vicomte Huntington, s'est montré quelque peu agacé de voir son rôle de chef de famille soufflé par ce revenant. Edward de retour, c'était à lui d'occuper le siège de Lord héréditaire à la Chambre, à lui de revendiquer sa place de chevalier de l'ordre de la jarretière, à lui de récupérer la place de pair du royaume. Pourtant, à force de bonnes attentions, de diplomatie et d'une certaine fermeté de la part du reste de la famille, Edward a pu s'imposer et Alec du dresser ses velléités.

Ma présence à ses côtés et surtout mon apparence a clairement surpris. Mon mari est bel homme, personne ne peut le contester et il fut la coqueluche de la haute société dès notre retour. De nombreuses dames se pâmèrent sur son passage, espérant en faire leur amant attitré. Beaucoup imaginèrent la chose aisée puisque Lady Cullen était défigurée et donc peu attirante. J'eue à défendre férocement mon empire sur mon époux face à quelques dames de haute naissance qui ne valaient guère mieux que des courtisanes. Non pas que j'eue à douter un seul instant de la fidélité d'Edward, bien au contraire. Dès qu'il voyait une lady insistante, il parvenait à me remettre dans la conversation. En dix ans de mariage, la gazette n'a jamais rien eu à écrire de déshonorant sur Lord et Lady Cullen : un exemple d'union que même l'Eglise d'Angleterre loue alors que nous ne fréquentons pas ses bancs.

Nous sommes restés catholiques et fidèles au Pape mais n'imposons aucune obligation à notre domesticité qu'ils soient huguenots, catholiques ou anglicans. Et pourtant à notre arrivée sur les terres de Mountbatten, en avril 1664, le personnel en place nous montra une vraie méfiance. Seule la gouvernante du château avait connu la famille avant son exil en France. Heureusement pour Edward, le régisseur qui avait été engagé par Alméric pour gérer les propriétés terriennes, le seconda jusqu'à son décès, il y a trois ans. Avec persévérance, Edward s'est imposé en maître des lieux et m'imposa fermement comme maîtresse de maison. Mes manières quelques peu cavalières avaient déplus mais aujourd'hui, je dirige notre vie privée au plus grand plaisir d'Edward. Sa seule demande de départ fut que je ne gouvernasse pas nos gens comme j'avais commandé mon régiment. Il me fut difficile d'arrondir les angles mais en prenant sur moi-même, je me suis considérablement adoucie.

Au final, nous mîmes près de quatre ans à nous installer et à nous sentir à l'aise dans nos nouveaux devoirs et représentations. Ce fut à cette époque que mon frère cadet convola en juste noces avec Mademoiselle Almisande de Pardaillan. Cette jeune femme, tout à fait délicieuse, possède elle aussi un fort caractère. Quand nous rentrâmes en France pour ce mariage, je revoyais mes frères pour la première fois depuis notre départ. Leur réflexion commune fut que j'étais devenue une authentique Lady anglaise. Edward en fut fier bien qu'il ne m'en toucha aucun mot, sachant mon profond attachement à la terre de mes ancêtres. Les festivités de cette union furent gigantesques, rassemblant plus de pairs du royaume que je n'en avais jamais vu. Le Roi Louis XIV fut représenté par son frère, Monsieur Frère du Roi, Philippe d'Orléans et son épouse, Madame, Henriette d'Angleterre. Alméric avait fait rajouter deux ailes au château d'origine pouvant ainsi loger la globalité de ses invités.

La nouvelle Marquise de Vermont, d'après Théobald, fut très impressionnée par moi, car elle aurait ouï de nombreux récits à mon propos. J'ai été quelque peu désorientée de plus avoir à donner de directives à Seich, Edward m'empêchant de le faire à la place de ma belle-sœur. Elle se devait de prendre ses marques dans une maison qui était dorénavant la sienne sans que je ne puisse entraver sa toute nouvelle autorité. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que Seich n'était plus ma maison et cela me fit de la peine. Nous y avions pourtant passé notre été, retrouvant là nos habitudes d'enfant et nous gardons pour ce séjour un souvenir attendri. Et ses conséquences furent plus qu'extraordinaires.

En effet après notre retour sur Mountbatten, les premiers signes d'une profonde lassitude me gagnèrent. Tout d'abord, Edward avait craint une maladie de poitrine, mais à notre plus grande joie, les médecins nous annoncèrent qu'un heureux évènement se préparait. Après la profonde surprise que nous ressentîmes, l'allégresse fut telle que Théobald se déplaça dans le mois qui suivit pour nous féliciter. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'incapacité des médecins qui avaient annoncé fermement ma stérilité, la comparant avec celle décrite dans les pièces de Monsieur Molière.

Edward Alméric Marie Cullen naquit le 7 mai 1668 au château de Mountbatten. J'avais donné un fils à mon mari, et bien qu'il m'ait affirmé que ne pas avoir d'enfant ne le peinait pas, je vis une telle joie dans son regard que je sus à ce moment que ce fils lui aurait manqué toute sa vie. Au final, nous avions été pardonnés de tous nos crimes, Dieu nous avait béni de la plus belle des manières que ce soit. La lignée avait un héritier avec toutes les caractéristiques physiques de son père. Quelque part, je ressentis un profond soulagement d'avoir accompli le devoir le plus élémentaire d'une épouse, donner un fils, même si mon mari ne m'en aurait jamais tenu rigueur. J'eus été très déçue si cet enfant avait été une fille. Plus fier qu'un gascon, Edward présentait notre fils à quiconque nous rendait visite, que ce soit à Londres ou à Mountbatten. Nous vécûmes une fin d'année absolument merveilleuse, comblés par ce cadeau du ciel que nous croyions unique.

Mais quand Théobald avait annoncé à qui voulait bien écouter ses propos que les médecins étaient au-delà de l'incompétence, il ne se doutait pas un instant d'une telle véracité dans ses paroles. En effet, à Noël 1668, je fus de nouveau enceinte. Même si l'étonnement était moins prononcé que la fois précédente, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur un tel revirement de fortune en notre faveur. Carlisle Théobald Marie Cullen vit le jour le 14 juillet 1669. Edward avait alors été perturbé quelques temps, non pas qu'il regrettait la naissance de ce second fils, bien au contraire, mais un malaise l'avait envahit. Il redoutait que l'attachement entre nos enfants ne tourna aigre dans l'avenir comme pour lui et son frère, et qu'il en soit responsable. C'était là sa plus grande crainte. Je mis quelques temps à le rassurer : nous élèverions nos fils ensemble sans la moindre distinction. Et là serait toute la différence, car je sais d'où venait la véritable haine que nourrissait James à l'égard de son cadet.

Mon oncle Carlisle avait une très nette préférence pour Edward et la montrait à qui voulait bien y prêter quelque peu attention. Pour son fils puiné, il avait toujours un compliment, un encouragement ou une fierté à exprimer. Alors que pour son aîné, les remontrances étaient souvent clairement senties et les remarques se succédaient. Il en attendait trop de celui qui devait prendre sa place alors que l'éducation du second se faisait avec plus de dilettante. Je dus expliquer longuement à Edward, cette différence de traitement, car lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il en a été peiné mais aussi soulagé, savoir ainsi quelles erreurs éviter pour empêcher qu'une telle tragédie ne se répète. De surcroit, Edward est si fier de ses deux fils que je ne peux imaginer qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque penchant pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

À l'été 1670, nous retournâmes à Seich avec nos enfants pour les noces de Théobald avec Mademoiselle Jane Volturri, italienne et cousine des Médicis. Face à ces Lombards exubérants, nous paraissions, nous Gascons, bien plus civilisés. Cette fois-ci, les fêtes furent plus restreintes que pour Alméric, mais elles furent cependant très appréciées de tous : chez les Baldy, nous savons recevoir. Comme cadeau de mariage, je décidais de leur céder le manoir d'Esplas qui m'avait été attribué vu avec le titre de Vicomtesse d'Esplas. Celui-ci était bien plus grand et plus pratique que la bâtisse Montbuisson, vieux château fort incommode. Nous pûmes connaître la fille aînée d'Améric et Almisande : Isabelle, dont je suis la marraine. Ma belle-sœur était d'ailleurs de nouveau enceinte pour ces noces et elle eut un fils à la Noël, prénommé Jéhan, comme Père.

Avant notre retour en Angleterre, nous fîmes une étape à La Rochelle pour revoir nos amis. Le commandant Whitlock était toujours aux commandes de l'Olympe et son épouse Alice, tenancière de l'auberge « Au Mousquetaire Marin » se portaient comme des charmes. Ils avaient à ce moment là, trois enfants, Irène, Félix et William dit Bill. Quand au Maréchal des Logis McCarty et son épouse Rosalie, ils avaient quatre enfants : Cathy ou Kate, Paul, Michaël et Angèle. Rosalie travaillait dorénavant avec Alice, il était plus facile pour elle d'élever ses enfants en dehors de la caserne. Ce fut important pour Edward de revoir son ancien équipage, il mesura pleinement le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis La Rochelle. Nous nous reposions dans l'appartement mis à notre disposition par Alice. En regardant, son fils aîné jouant avec un petit cheval de bois et notre second dans les bras de sa nourrice, mon époux se mît à genoux devant moi et embrassa mes deux mains, ne finissant plus de me remercier pour le bonheur que je lui apportais. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, et je ne pus retenir les miennes plus longtemps. Ce moment est l'un de ceux qui resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Cette année là fut également la première fois où nous décidions de nous installer à Londres pour l'hiver. Nous participâmes à de nombreuses réceptions à la cour. L'occasion aussi de faire taire des soi-disant rumeurs d'infidélité qui circulaient sur moi. Nous ne comprîmes pas, d'ailleurs, quel comportement avait pu engendrer de telles remarques, nous ne paraissions jamais en public l'un sans l'autre sauf à la Chambre des Lords, interdite d'accès aux femmes. À moins que ce ne soit la trop sûre d'elle, Duchesse Lancaster, née Tanya Nicolaevna Oulianova, qui nourrissait l'espoir de mettre mon époux dans son lit. Elle déclarait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins quelque en soit le prix. Cela m'agaça à un tel point que j'envisageais très sérieusement de lui coller un soufflet en public voir même de la défier en duel. Pour me calmer, Edward écrivit alors à son époux, le Duc Lancaster, pour lui signifier qu'il ne tolèrerait plus aucune déclaration de ce genre de la part de la duchesse et qu'il était prié de mettre fin aux emportements ubuesques de cette dernière. À partir de ce moment, elle afficha une mine résignée dès que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Le dernier évènement important de ces dix dernières années fut la naissance de notre petite Elizabeth Mary Almisande Cullen, le 20 janvier 1672. Après deux garçons, je pouvais me permettre d'espérer une fille et j'ai une nouvelle fois été exaucée. Edward est persuadé qu'elle me ressemble d'avantage. Elle est la prunelle de ses yeux, nous savons que cette petite chose le mène par le bout du nez.

Alors que je termine de me remémorer tous ces souvenirs, la nourrice ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque et entre avec Edward, Carlisle et Elizabeth dans ses bras. Mon fils aîné s'assoie dans le fauteuil à côté du mien alors que les autres s'amusent le tapis :

- Je crois que ce sera une fille, Mère.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait cela, mon chéri ?

- Je le sais. Me répond-il avec un air malicieux qui n'a rien n'a envié à celui de son père.

Sa réponse me fait doucement sourire. Du haut de ses six ans, notre petit Edward aime lancer des affirmations sans aucun fondement. Il développe un caractère calme qui n'est sans me rappeler celui de mon frère Alméric. Carlisle est plus turbulent, jamais à court d'idée pour réaliser une bêtise ou faire enrager sa nourrice. Et quand son aîné y est mêlé en général, cela fait du dégât. La dernière fois, ils avaient voulu faire de la neige. Ils avaient entièrement mis à sac la lingerie en dépliant la plus grande partie des draps et en y ajoutant du talque et de la farine partout. Un capharnaüm absolument incroyable, j'en restai bouche bée près d'une minute quand la première lingère vint chercher pour constater les dégâts. Edward les privât de dessert sucré et de gouter amélioré, dont nos deux fils raffolent, le temps de la remise en état de la lingerie, c'est-à-dire trois jours, puisqu'il a fallu nettoyer l'ensemble du linge rangé dans cette pièce.

À deux ans, Elizabeth babille beaucoup et essaye d'imiter ses frères, surtout Edward, dès qu'ils sont à proximité. Ce soir, je la vois plutôt fatiguée sur le tapis, elle est assise regardant le feu, serrant sa poupée de chiffon dans bras et suçant son pouce. Je l'appelle doucement :

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Veux-tu monter sur mes genoux ? Lui demande-je en tapant mes mains sur mes cuisses.

- Vui, Mère.

Elle se met debout en levant d'abord ses fesses et ensuite le haut de son corps, puis marche vers moi. Je l'attrape sous les bras et la calle contre moi malgré le manque de place du à mon ventre. Elle pose sa tête au niveau de mon cœur et remet son pouce dans la bouche. Mes fils jouent aux chevaliers avec des épées en bois, ils ont encore beaucoup de vitalité en cette fin d'après midi. Quelques instants se passent, source pour moi d'un bien être incroyable. Mes trois et bientôt quatre enfants me sont essentiels, ils sont un apaisement et une joie inégalable pour moi. Et les regarder juste jouer ou dormir comme c'est le cas pour Elizabeth, m'apaise et me comble de bonheur.

Soudain j'entends la lourde porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, un « My Lord » du majordome retentit. Edward vient d'arriver. Je m'adresse alors à mes fils :

- Votre père vient de rentrer, vous pouvez aller l'accueillir.

Sans demander leur reste, ils se précipitent vers le hall avec des « Père, Père ». Ils reviennent quelques instants plus tard accompagné de mon époux dont le sourire est éclatant. Edward s'approche de moi, caresse doucement les cheveux de notre fille avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Madame. Me soupire-t-il en français.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, mon époux.

Il s'installe dans le fauteuil et prend ma main posée sur les genoux d'Elizabeth pour l'embrasser. Cet instant ne pourrait être plus parfait. Et alors qu'une domestique amène une collation Edward, je porte à mon tour le dos de ses doigts à mes lippes pour l'embrasser. Notre quatrième enfant verra le jour en mars, les deux garçons ont repris leur jeu, notre fille dort et Edward et moi sommes de nouveau côte à côte. Le bonheur que je ressens, je le lis également dans les prunelles de mon mari. Nous avons finalement réussi ensemble à le construire malgré les médecins, les envieux, et les gens de mauvaise intention. Face tracas et autres contrariétés, Edward et moi avons toujours fait front ensemble, plus unis que jamais, au grand étonnement du monde qui nous entoure.

Nous restons à nous regarder en souriant doucement, nos mains toujours liées quand Edward me murmure :

- Je t'aime, Bella, maintenant et à jamais.

- Je t'aime, Edward, maintenant et à jamais.

Qui suis-je ? Je suis Isabelle Marie-Josèphe Nathalie Louise Anne de Baldy de Montbuisson d'Esplas de Vermon, épouse Cullen, Comtesse Mountbatten et Lady Masen, la femme d'Edward, mon seul unique amour. Tout le monde me connait aujourd'hui sous cette seule identité, je ne me divise plus, ne me travestis plus. La période de souffrance et de secret se trouve bien loin de nous aujourd'hui. Je n'omets rien de dire à mon mari. Mais la marque sur mon visage est plus qu'un simple signe distinctif, elle représente le long parcours que nous avons fait pour arriver à ce présent. Et je l'assume pleinement aujourd'hui, ce bonheur. Grâce à Edward et à nos enfants, je n'ai plus à me cacher derrière mes cicatrices.

* * *

_Et bien voilà. Je finis comme j'ai commencé ou presque avec cette déclinaison d'identité de la part de Bella. Au tout début de l'histoire, elle exposait ses trois faces, en cette fin d'histoire, toutes ces faces sont réconciliées pour n'en former qu'une seule. Toutes réunies grâce à Edward. Je tenais à ce que le dernier mot de cette histoire en soit le titre, comme un bilan réalisé par Bella._

_J'ai exposé vraiment leur parcours sur ces dix ans avec les évènements importants. Connaissant l'incompétence des médecins du XVIIème, j'ai décidé de jouer dessus pour signifier qu'ils s'étaient lamentablement tromper à propos de Bella._

_Ce la me fait tout drôle d'en finir avec cette histoire et de quitter la Bella et le Edward tels que je les ai inventé. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais de nouveau car comme je l'ai dit, cette histoire était dans mon esprit depuis très longtemps._

_Leur quatrième enfant sera un garçon, Anthony. Et dans mon esprit il y en aura un cinquième, une fille cette fois : Esmée qui devait naître en 1678. Pas Isabella car n'oublions pas qu'Elizabeth et Isabelle, c'est le même prénom, comme James, Jack ou Jacob (traduit par Jacques en français)._

_Si vous avez la moindre question surtout n'hésitez pas à me la poser. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire sans même se manifester et qui sont nombreux. Si elle vous a plu et distrait, alors c'est que j'ai réussi ce que j'ai entrepris et c'est bien là l'essentiel pour moi._

_Je vous embrasse tous et toutes._

_Cokorico (Nathalie)_

"_Gira, giro tondo, gira come gir'il mondo e un giuoco che mai finira."__ (__Il tourne, tourne en rond, tourne comme tourne le monde et le jeu jamais ne finira_

* * *

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Merci pour ton message. Oui une telle cérémonie serait très barbante… Aujourd'hui les seules qui soient aussi longues sont les ordinations, les autres peuvent-être pliées en une heure et demi. Alméric devait se marier, impératif de l'époque pour perpétuer la lignée, c'est chose faite._


	31. Réponses et Cadeau

_Non ce n'est pas un bonus supplémentaire pour __Derrière les Cicatrices__ mais comme je voulais répondre aux commentaires des non inscrits sans trop frustrer ceux qui ont cette histoire en suivi, j'ai attendu d'avoir un petit quelque chose à vous offrir pour le faire._

_Il s'agit d'un one-sho,t que je vais aussi publier en solo, et qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Michel Sardou, __les Vieux Mariés__. Ma grand-mère m'en parlait comme de sa chanson préférée et en la réécoutant, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pouvait très bien coller pour Carlisle et Esmée. Alors c'est parti pour un pdv Carlisle._

_http:/ www . dailymotion . com /video/x61ohd_les-vieux-maries-michel-sardou_music_

* * *

**Les Vieux Mariés**

**On vient de marier le dernier**,

Un an ! Aujourd'hui, Alice a organisé une petite réception pour le premier anniversaire de mariage d'Edward et Bella. Est présente la smala au sens le plus large du terme : Cullen, Black, Clearwater et Charlie. Et au milieu de tous ces adultes, notre rayon de soleil, Renesmée. Pas encore un an selon sa date de naissance mais 5 en apparence. Sa croissance s'est bien ralentie même si elle reste assez exceptionnelle. Assise par terre entourée de quelques jouets, son attention est accaparée par ses parents.

Edward et Bella, plus uni qu'hier et moins que demain, se souriaient amoureusement. Bien sûr que Bella avait râlé quand Alice avait annoncé ce qu'elle préparait, bien sûr qu'elle avait refusé obstinément de participer en quoi que ce soit pour cette petite fête. Edward n'était pas intervenu dans leurs discussions car je savais qu'il devait préparer un cadeau pour sa femme. Or celle-ci étant toujours aussi réticente concernant les cadeaux, il ne tenait pas à argumenter contre Bella sachant de toute façon qu'Alice remporterait la partie.

**Tous nos enfants sont désormais heureux sans nous,**

Japer et Alice, ainsi que Rose et Emmet se joignaient au bonheur du plus jeune couple. Jasper a définitivement tourné la page de son ancienne vie en acceptant les nouveaux nés version Bella : les vampires ne sont pas destinés pour le pire. Ma plus jeune belle fille en est la preuve la plus concrète.

Rose a un peu comblé son besoin d'enfant grâce à Renesmée dont elle est la marraine. Bien que Bella ne soit pas vraiment portée sur la religion, Edward a tenu à la faire baptiser selon le rite protestant. Quelle fut la joie de Rosalie quand Edward lui demanda d'être la marraine. Alice, l'ayant prédit, a quelque peu boudé avant de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé les parents à faire ce choix. Jasper est quand à lui le parrain, Bella voulait que ce soit Jacob au départ mais sachant qu'un lien plus fort allait les unir dans l'avenir, elle s'est rangée à l'avis d'Edward. C'est peut-être une manière pour lui dire qu'il lui a pardonné son geste lors des 18 ans de Bella. Emmet, lui expliquait de toute façon qu'on parrain devait se monter digne et sérieux et que ce n'était décidément pas un rôle pour lui.

Il est train de rire à gorge déployée avec Charlie et Bill, comme quoi les trois espèces peuvent cohabiter dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Ce soir il me vient une idée, si l'on pensait un peu à nous, un peu à nous.**

**On s'est toujours beaucoup aimé,**

Je me tourne vers Esmée qui tient ma main dans la sienne avec toute la douceur qui la caractérise. Voilà 88 ans que nous sommes mariés, depuis décembre 1922. Et notre amour n'a jamais connu de retour de flamme, ainsi aiment les vampires. Elle est là, à mes côtés, plus solide que moi en fin de compte car elle a toujours été la plus positive. Elle a toujours cru que le beau temps succèderait aux orages.

Pensez à nous, ce serait peut-être l'occasion, aucune augure d'Alice ne nous perturbe pour le moment.

**Mais sans un jour pour vraiment s'occuper de nous,**

Il est vrai que jusqu'à présent notre principale préoccupation fut notre famille. La crise d'Edward, l'arrivée de Rosalie, son rejet par Edward, la transformation d'Emmet, son sevrage aussi bien au niveau du sang qu'au niveau des galipettes… Je m'égare, le débarquement de Jasper et Alice, la difficile abstinence de celui-ci, Edward devenant de plus en plus taciturne et pour finir le cyclone Bella et tout ce qu'il a engendré.

**Alors il me vient une idée, si l'on partait comme de vieux fous, comme de vieux fous.**

**On habiterait à l'hôtel, on prendrait le café au lit**

**On choisirait un p'tit hôtel dans un joli coin du midi.**

**Ce soir il me vient des idées, ce soir il me vient des idées.**

Je crois que je vais lui proposer un voyage, rien que tous les deux. Cela fait près de 10 ans que nous n'en avons pas fait. Avec l'apparition de Bella dans nos vies depuis 3 ans c'était même impossible. Sur son île, ce serait le plus judicieux, elle et moi sans qui que ce soit autour de nous. En espérant que les enfants n'y ont pas fait trop de dégâts, l'été dernier.

**On a toujours bien travaillé,**

**On a souvent eu peur de ne pas y arriver**

Au-delà de notre famille, nous parvenons aujourd'hui à nous fondre un peu mieux dans la masse des humains, moi en tant que médecin, toi comme architecte ou décoratrice d'intérieur. Nos multiples vies avec tous ces déménagements n'ont pas toujours été évidentes, loin de là. Les dérapages de Jasper, d'Emmet ou même de toi ont été des épreuves difficiles à surmonter à chaque fois.

Sans parler de notre plus grand obstacle, l'humanité de Bella. Alors que toi tu as toujours cru que leur amour serait plus fort, pour moi, c'était insurmontable. Moi qui me suis rangé à l'avis d'Edward quand nous avons fui Forks alors que toi, sans avoir le don d'Alice, tu avais vu que cela les détruirait tous les deux. Mais en tant que mère compréhensive, tu n'as pas accablé d'avantage notre fils et tu as essayé de le soutenir quand il acceptait de nous voir.

Il en est allé de même pour la grossesse de Bella et même de l'affrontement contre les Volturi. Alors que je croyais à chaque fois la partie perdue, tu as conservé cet espoir, entretenant le mien qui vacillait. Les épreuves insurmontables, je les ai franchis grâce à toi.

**Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, si l'on pensait à être heureux, à être heureux.**

**Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants, **

**Tu as le droit de te reposer maintenant,**

Nos efforts durant toutes ces années pour guider ceux que nous considérions comme nos enfants, trouve aujourd'hui un bel aboutissement. Quand je les regarde, je vois le bonheur inscrit sur chacun de leurs visages, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es la principale instigatrice de cet état de grâce. Par ta compréhension, ton soutien, ton amour, tu as été indispensable pour forger leur bonheur.

Oui, l'amour qui règne dans cette pièce, tu en es le principal artisan. Pour chacun de nos enfants, tu as eu cette envie féroce de les protéger du monde extérieur mais également d'eux-mêmes. Rosalie et sa fragilité si bien enfouie, Emmet et sa sensibilité malgré son allure d'ours, Jasper et ses démons sanguinaires au-delà de son calme apparent, Alice et son inexpérience humaine cachée par son hyperactivité. Et Edward, le plus fragile de tous finalement, celui qui t'aura inquiété dès ta transformation et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ton « premier né » mais une mère couve d'avantage le plus chétif de ses enfants. Ce fut le cas d'Edward : premier vampire de notre famille mais plus jeune par ses comportements sentimentaux.

Aujourd'hui, Edward, tu l'as confié à Bella, pour veiller sur lui, pour protéger son cœur et son âme, car elle nous a convaincus que nous en avions une. Malgré ce qu'il peut penser, elle le protège autant qu'il la protège. Tu sais que tu n'auras plus à t'en faire pour lui, et au bout de 88 ans ce n'est pas si mal.

Même si comme toute mère, tu auras toujours une appréhension concernant nos enfants, cela n'est plus ce qui prédomine chez toi.

**Alors il me vient une idée comme eux j'aimerai voyager, voyager.**

**Mais on irait beaucoup moins loin, **

**On n'partirait que quelques jours,**

**Et si tu me tiens bien la main je te reparlerai d'amour.**

**Ce soir il me vient des idées, ce soir il me vient des idées.**

Oui, décidément ce voyage est une excellente idée. Juste du temps tous les deux, sans autre préoccupation que nous deux. Toi, moi et notre amour infini, voilà ce qui seul sera retiendra notre attention. Je ne sais pas si nous partirons aussi longtemps que nous le faisions avant. Après tout, toi et moi voulons voir Renesmée grandir mais deux ou trois mois me semblent tout à fait correct.

**Nous revivrons nous jours heureux,**

Être seuls, sur la plage de la crique, ou à se prélasser dans la cascade. Rester des jours entiers dans notre chambre. Ne pas avoir à subir la dernière trouvaille d'Emmet, la dernière folie d'Alice, la dernière colère de Rosalie, le dernier changement d'humeur de Jasper ou l'intrusion permanente d'Edward.

Voilà comment je conçois ces vacances, juste tous deux, heureux, au soleil, sans craindre le monde extérieur.

**Et jusqu'au bout moi je ne verrai plus que toi.**

T'avoir pour moi seul, sans aucun enfant réclamant notre aide ou notre soutient. Pouvoir t'admirer sans contrainte, t'aimer sans retenue, te chérir autant que j'en aurai envie.

Toi qui reste fidèlement à mes côtés, indéfectible, ma bouée, mon rocher. Celle avec qui j'aurai voulu vieillir. Mais finalement l'éternité que nous avons ne sera jamais suffisante pour te démontrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Et le temps ne changera jamais cela.

**Le temps qui nous a rendus vieux n'a pas changé mon cœur pour ça, nos cœurs pour ça.**

* * *

_Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson avec le lien (enlevez les espaces, ce sera mieux)._

_Commentaires des non inscrits :_

_**Soleil83 **__: Merci pour ton compliment. Non, je ne ferai pas d'épilogue du pdv d'Edward car pour moi, seule Bella peut conclure cette histoire. C'est par elle que tout à commencer, c'est par elle que tout doit terminer. Tchao._

_**Petitefilledusud **__: Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Peut-être pour une autre, je n'en sais rien encore. En tout cas, cette petite nouvelle était vraiment l'inspiration en réécoutant la chanson. Bise_

_**Mlow Iza **__: Merci pour ce commentaire. Si j'ai réussi à vous faire remonter le temps pour vous retrouver en 1663, alors tant mieux. Il ne faut pas pleurer voyons, est que je pleure moi ? (émue mais pas de larme). Pour une nouvelle histoire, je n'en sais rien, l'avenir nous le dira. Bisette._

_**Mli Mlo **__: Merci de t'être manifestée, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt, je suis moi-même assez avare en commentaire. C'est pour cela que je ne réclame rien à personne. Merci de ta fidélité. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de m'être démarquée de beaucoup d'histoire présente sur le site. Mais bon, tout le monde ne connait pas forcément cette période historique et il faut avoir matière pour tenir une fiction dans cette époque. Je suis contre les fins tristes, c'est mon côté Disney. Bisou._

_**Catigre12 **__: Merci beaucoup. Oui j'adore l'histoire et je lis beaucoup de livre sur la période. Cette histoire de vengeance comme je l'ai racontée, m'a été inspirée par l'attitude de la noblesse de l'époque, très à cheval sur l'honneur. Salut._

_**Mllx X **__: Merci pour ton compliment. Bisou_

* * *

_"Il ne faut jamais sous estimer le courage des Français, ce sont eux qui ont découvert que les les escargots étaient comestibles." Proverbe Anglais._

_Nathalie Cokorico Mary Poppins (mon idole)_


End file.
